Kingdom Hearts: The Struggle of Chaos
by What1
Summary: Chapter 13 up. More Sephiroth! The stupid document manager keeps screwing up the bold, though >:( Oh well. R & R Please!
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Yu-Gi-Oh, Kingdom Hearts, Legend of Zelda, Golden Sun, Gundam, Sonic the Hedgehog & all related characters, and anyone else who shows up in this fanfic. If I owned them, I would be writing stories for the games, not a fanfic. 

Author's note: Hi, people! This is a Kingdom Hearts fic, mainly, although practically ALL my favorite video game characters and Anime characters have a co-starring role. This is also my first fanfic EVER. Wait! Don't run away! There probably will be a few mushy scenes, nothing steamy, as the both members of the main couple are 14. This is set at the end of Kingdom Hearts, as Sora, Donald and Goofy walk down that long winding road. I have seen the secret movie, but I'm doing this my way, so that won't have much influence. You can also expect swordplay, sorcery, dogfights and Gundam Fights. Also, the first 2 story arcs occur simultaneously, then they come together in story arc 3

Boss Fights, tournament seeds, author's notes and enemy statistics are in bold.

Progress Reports: At the end of every chapter, if a character makes an appearance in the party the first time, or every time a character gains a new ability, summon, spell or statistically improves, it will be mentioned in the progress report. First time statistics show the character's level, stats, abilities/spells, and weapon. After that, only changes are shown.

Key/Legend:

Name, +=summon, *=ability/spell, ;=weapon

Prologue: Back Where We Started 

Under a bright blue sky, amid rolling green hills, a duck, a dog-like creature and a boy walked along. 

"How long hab we been walking fow, anywaysh?" said Donald.

"Uh, I dunno. I think about five miles, ahyuck," responded Goofy.

Look! There's Pluto! We finally caught him!" exclaimed Sora.

They all looked up and raced towards the dog. Donald took the note from Pluto and the group read it. The note read:

Dear Donald, Goofy and Sora… 

Thank you very much for helping seal Kingdom Hearts from the heartless, especially you, Sora. Shortly after you left, Riku and I engaged the heartless in combat. We were backed into a corner when a portal of light appeared under us. I was transported back to the castle, but Riku was sent in a different direction. If you guys are near the castle, I'm not there anymore, as I left on my gummi ship to make sure everything is back in order. Not sure when I'll be back, but I hope to see you all real soon!

-King Mickey 

"Wow! They got out!" exclaimed Sora, "I hope Riku is okay, wherever he is."

"The cashle ishn't vewy faw away fwom hewe," said Donald, "If we keep going, we should get dere by shundown." 

"Well, what are we waiting for!?" said Sora, "Come on guys, let's go!" So they all sped off towards the horizon, and whatever new adventures lay in wait.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Several Hours Later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Welcome back, Donald, Goofy," greeted Queen Minnie," and welcome for the very first, and hopefully not last, time, to Disney Castle, Sora."

"Thank you, your highness," replied Sora, "Has King Mickey returned yet?"

"No. He just called and said he was spending the night in Traverse Town," responded the queen. 

"The worlds are still connected?" exclaimed Sora.

"Well, not exactly," said Daisy, "The King said only Traverse Town and the Olympus Coliseum were still accessible from here. He ran into a barrier after that. It went all the way around the 3 worlds we can access."

"So there's no way for me to get home to my island…?"Asked Sora.

"Afraid not," answered Daisy sadly.

"…Kairi…" whispered Sora. 

"Well, its getting late," said Queen Minnie," Goofy, will you please show Sora to the guest room?"

"Of course, yer highness," answered Goofy.

Sora and Goofy walked down a hallway.

"What are we going to do tomorrow, Goofy?" asked Sora.

"Gawrsh, I don't know. Uh, maybe King Mickey will be back tomorrow. If that's the case, maybe we can go to Traverse Town and the Coliseum," responded Goofy.

"Goofy?" said Sora.

"Yeah?" said Goofy.

"Do you think I'll ever see Kairi again?" asked Sora quietly. 

"Maybe, Sora. If ya believe in yourself truly in your heart, there's nothing ya can't do. There may be a way to punch through them barriers that we haven't found yet. If you keep yer hope alive, then yes, ya will see her again," answered Goofy.

"Thanks. One more thing," said Sora.

"Yeah?" Said Goofy.

"Do I get to keep that gummi ship I built?" asked Sora.

"Gawrsh. I don't see why not. You earned the money for the parts, and you built the hull from those parts we salvaged from them Heartless ships. If Donald agrees, then it's yours. Besides, it's the least we can do to repay ya for helping us restore the world border," replied Goofy.

"Eh, that's 'order', Goofy," said Sora. 

"Right! Uh, what'd I say? Anyway, here we are! G'night, Sora!" said Goofy, and bid his friend farewell, then headed off towards his own bedroom.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~The Next Morning~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Sora woke up, and headed to the Grand Hall of the castle. He was surprised to find King Mickey in there, seated at a vast table loaded with French toast, scrambled eggs, bacon, hash browns, sausages, several pitchers of various fruit juices **(Author's Note: Not like Pegasus' fruit juice! That guy has a major drinking problem…)** and waffles in the shape of the King's seal.

"King Mickey!" exclaimed Sora.

"Well, you're up early. There's plenty of food. Why don't you sit down and eat with me?" greeted King Mickey.

"Thank you, your majesty," Sora said gratefully, and sat down, grabbed a plate and helped himself.

"So, do you have any idea where Riku went?" asked Sora solemnly. 

"Well, where he emerged, I saw a lot of tall, very modern buildings and a harbor. Does that help?" offered the King.

"Tall buildings and a harbor? I don't think I've been to a world like that. Thanks anyways, though," said Sora.

"Oh, and two more things, Sora. I prepared a house for you in Traverse Town. You can move in whenever you want. First District #4711. It's the big building to the right of the entrance gate. You can't miss it. The tavern across the square will give you free food and drink. Just show them your Kingdom Key chain. They'll know it's you. Cid still lives in First District, so you can talk to him anytime about gummi ships, or whatever else you want. Speaking of gummi ships, Goofy told me how you built that brand new one from scratch as I pulled in the garage. It's all yours, Sora. Keep it. Like Goofy said, it's the least we can do to thank you," said King Mickey.

"Wow! My own house! And the gummi ship is mine! THANK YOU!" exclaimed Sora," Wait a minute. What about Goofy and Donald?"

"Don't worry about that. There's a radio in the house and in your ship. Just call them, and they should be available to enter tournaments. They can just go to hang out with you, too. But, try to enter the tournaments a lot. We can't have our top warriors getting rusty, right?" said King Mickey.

"Right. Thank you for your hospitality. I'll be leaving after breakfast, your majesty," said Sora.

So then Sora finished eating, said good-bye to everyone, he headed off to Traverse Town to start his new life, waiting for an opportunity to reunite with Riku and Kairi.

Progress Report:

Sora Lv.80 96 HP 16 MP ;Ultima Weapon *Sonic Blade *Ars Arcanum *Ragnarok *Strike Raid *MP Rage (x2) *MP Haste *Combo Plus (x2) *Blitz *Aerial Strike *Air Combo Plus (x2) *Dodge Roll *Scan *Guard *Counterattack *Treasure Magnet *Second Chance *Firaga *Blizzaga *Thundaga *Curaga *Aeroga *Graviga *Stopga +Genie +Tinkerbelle +Simba +Mushu +Bambi +Dumbo Goofy Lv.83 103 HP 6 MP ;Save The King *Tornado *Charge *Rocket *MP Gift *Treasure Magnet *MP Rage (x2) *MP Haste *Second Chance *Second Wind *Cheer 

Donald Lv.78 74HP 15 MP ;Save The Queen *MP Rage (x2) *MP Haste *Second Chance *Cheer *Second Wind *Firaga *Blizzaga *Curaga *Thundaga *Aeroga *Graviga *Stopga

************************************End Prologue**************************************


	2. Dive to the Heart

Story Arc 1: Kairi in Animeland

*******************************************************************************************************

Chapter 1: Dive to the Heart 

"…Sora…" Kairi heard herself say. 

"Kairi!" yelled Sora, running for her, but she fell away from his warm grasp.

Falling, falling, falling…

Kairi landed softly on a stained glass picture of two people, a boy and a girl, one clad in a purple combination of a sorcerer's gown and armor and the other in a blue outfit with a pink miniskirt. Both wore cone-like hats and carried staffs. In the center was an upside-down pyramid with a strange eye on it.

A strange voice coming from nowhere and everywhere all at once said, " Step forward, and meet your destiny, 7th Princess of Heart. Can you do it?"

Kairi swallowed and took a step forward. 

"A hidden power lies deep within you…" said the voice. At this point, three pedestals appeared on the floor. Each had a weapon on it. One had a short sword with a platinum handle and silver blade. Another held another sword exactly like it, but about 5 feet longer. The last pedestal held a crystalline rod.

"If you give it form…" continued the voice," It will grow within you. Choose wisely." Kairi thought for a second and then picked up the staff.

"The powers of the magician. Speed and agility. Inner strength. A rod of wonder and great power. Is this the power you seek?" asked the voice. Kairi nodded a yes. 

"Now, you must choose a weapon to sacrifice. Choose carefully." Kairi walked up to the long sword.

"This thing is twice my height. I could never wield something that big. But, long range is so appealing. But, I need close range abilities more. Yeah, definitely this thing" Kairi thought. Then she picked it up. 

"The power of the long swordsman. A gargantuan sword of mass destruction and great force. You choose to give up this power?" the voice asked. Kairi nodded another yes.

"You choose the power of the magician. You sacrifice the power of the long swordsman. Is this the form you choose?" Kairi nodded one more yes. The platform she was standing on shattered into tiny fragments and Kairi was falling again, to land on another platform. This platform had a picture of a human-shaped machine, with 4 angelic wings and a large gray rifle of some sort. 

"You've gained the power to fight. You've attained the powers of water, healing and wind. As you resided in the body of the first Keyblade master, you should know what to do," said the voice. A shadow heartless appeared in front of Kairi. She ran right up and gave it four good whacks, and then it vanished. 3 more appeared, and again, Kairi obliterated them with little effort. The platform caved away again and Kairi landed on another platform. This one had a picture of a blue lion-like machine with strange golden blades on its protruding from its flanks. Another wave of heartless appeared, much larger than the last. There were at least 10 this time. Kairi took several hits but destroyed them without too much trouble, although she tapped into her water-based attack, aqua (a stream of fast moving bubbles) a couple times. After Kairi destroyed them, a save point appeared, as well as a staircase. Kairi walked to the save point to heal her minor damage and replenish her magic. She then walked up the stairs to yet another platform. This one contained a picture of another human-like machine, this one with two machine-like wings, and its right hand glowed a burning red. 6 crests that resembled card suites surrounded it. A beam of light penetrated the surrounding darkness near the end of the platform. Kairi walked into it when the voice spoke again," The closer you get to the light, the greater your shadow becomes." A Darkside heartless materialized across the platform. Kairi took a step back, then noticed there was a black void one more step back. "But don't be afraid," the voice continued," For you wield one of the mightiest weapons of all: your heart." Kairi, encouraged by the mysterious pep talk, took a step forward and prepared for battle.

**Boss Battle: Darkside 270 HP**

Darkside raised its mighty fist and slammed the platform. It rocked wildly, but Kairi kept her balance and avoided plunging into the void. Darkside materialized shadow heartless from its fist. Kairi took this opportunity to run up the massive thing's arm and balance herself on its shoulder. She repeatedly whacked the monster's head with her rod. The great beast let out a rumble in pain. The giant fiend staggered around the platform, trying to throw Kairi off its shoulder. Kairi maintained her balance and kept the heartless demon on the defensive until it fired out a ball of darkness. The huge orb floated to the top of the arena, then scattered into smaller orbs that fell all over the zone. One of the balls finally hit the 7th princess of heart and sent her falling back to the platform. However, the damage was done, as the mighty heartless only had 70 HP left. Kairi decided to try and finish the battle quickly. With a battle cry, she charged and leapt up at the massive fiend. She slashed at its raised hand with her rod until it only had 20 HP remaining. Kairi jumped back and fired bursts of aqua and gale until the beast finally fell.

Darkside defeated 

Kairi watched as the gargantuan beast toppled over in pain. Then, Sora's arch nemesis appeared from the darkness.

"So…the 7th princess awakens as the 4th Keyblade master…" said Ansem.

"You! I thought Sora defeated you at the End of the World!" said Kairi

"You thought your little boyfriend took ME out? HA! I will not be defeated so easily. Do not underestimate the powers of darkness…"said Ansem.

"I've heard just about enough! Take THIS!" cried Kairi and charged at him.

"Humph. Foolish girl," retorted Ansem as he blocked Kairi's lunge with his new broadsword," You are nowhere near strong enough to take ME on! In addition, you are fatigued from your battle against Darkside. You have no chance! Now, RETURN TO DARKNESS!" Ansem counterattacked by charging his sword with dark magic, and swung forward in a wide arc. Kairi took the full force of the blow, was knocked off the platform and fell into darkness…

"But don't be afraid…"said the mysterious voice," For the struggle has only just begun. You have one of the strongest weapons of all. Keep these and just believe in your own abilities. The day you join your friends in the war against evil is both close at hand and far away. Remember… Believe in the powers of your heart…"

Kairi learned *Blade Delusion, *Sidestep and *Hell Scissors 

Progress Report:

Sora No Change

Goofy No change

Donald No change

Kairi LV.20 40HP 5 MP ;Crystal Rod *Blade Delusion *Sidestep *Hell Scissors *Aqua *Cure *Gale 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**End Chapter 1**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


	3. The Fourth Keyblade Master

**Chapter 2: The 4th Keyblade Master**

"Kairi! C'mon, wake up!" came a shout from below.

"Huh?" said Kairi. The princess found herself back in her bed, at her home atop a small bluff on Destiny Island. "How did I get back here?" said Kairi.

"What are you talking about, Kairi? You've been asleep this whole time! I've been standing outside your window for 45 minutes trying to wake you up!" said a female voice. Kairi hopped out of bed and looked out the window to see her friend Selphie, whose patience was quickly thinning.

"What?! But, there was this Darkside heartless, and I had a magic rod, and I killed it, but then Ansem showed up, and he sent me falling into darkness, and there was this weird voice, and it was so real…" said Kairi.

"WHAT!" said Selphie," Man, Kairi, that must have been one crazy dream. Come on! Get dressed! We're trying to look for gummies to finish our ship today, remember?"

Kairi sighed. How could she forget? She was the one who found that cockpit gummi with a fully operational computer. Building a gummi ship to find Sora and Riku had been her idea in the first place. She grabbed her street clothes from her dresser and went into the bathroom. 10 minutes later, she came back out, washed up and fully dressed. She grabbed the wooden sword she had taken from Sora's now deserted house and walked out her front door to join her friend.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~At the Seashore~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Okay, guys. We're almost finished with this ship. Wakka, you're in charge of finding more armor. Selphie, you look for wings. We need at least two. I'll look for an engine. Kairi, you need to find a weapon. Just one will work, but the more, the better," ordered Tidus, "Okay, everyone. Let's get busy!" Everyone left to find his or her assigned parts. Kairi climbed to the top of the large plateau in the center of the island. 

"Whoa! I really hit the jackpot! I knew there had to be something good up here, but this is almost too good!" Kairi went and grabbed the gummies she found and started climbing down.

Kairi obtained Thunder-G (x2) and Thundara-G (x2).

"Hey, Kairi, I found the 2 wings, and I just gave them to Tidus. Got time for a quick match?" asked Selphie.

"Sure. I'll take you on," Kairi replied. 

Third Seed: Selphie 38HP 

"Don't hold back!" said Selphie, and she went to attack Kairi swinging her nun-chuck. Kairi waited patiently for the right moment, then attacked, deflecting the nun-chucks back at their wielder. "OW!" said Selphie as her own weapon bashed her in the head. Kairi followed up with a combination attack with the sword. The fight went on like this until Selphie was defeated. 

**Winner: Kairi**

"I can't believe I lost! You've gotten good, Kairi!" said Selphie.

Kairi giggled and replied," I'm still nothing compared to Sora and Riku. They've both gained many special abilities. Like magic. In my dream, I could do magic. I just-pointed that rod-thing forward and concentrated, like this." Kairi pointed her sword forward as though to cast a water spell. Much to her and Selphie's surprise, the stream of bubbles shot out from the wooden sword.

"Oh my god…" said Selphie "you couldn't do that before, could you?"

"No…" responded Kairi," Now, I'm really starting to wonder…was it real, or not?"

"Hey, I just thought of something," started Selphie," Maybe, you can do the other spells and techniques you got, too!"

"You think so?" asked Kairi.

"Well, it's worth a shot. Do a sword technique this time!" suggested Selphie.

"Alright. Here goes," said Kairi, and she concentrated on a nearby tree. She was about to try out her Blade Delusion when Wakka came by.

"Hey, what's happening?" greeted Wakka. Both girls glared at him. "Sheesh. Why you guys actin' so tense?" he asked.

"Oh. No reason," replied Kairi. She smiled and said," Wanna duel?"

"Now ya talkin'! Show me yo' stuff!" accepted Wakka.

"Kairi, why-" Selphie started, but Kairi silenced her with a mischievous grin that revealed she was going to try her newfound skills on Wakka.

**Second Seed: Wakka 54HP**

Kairi started off easy enough. She used her sidestep ability to dodge Wakka's blitzballs, get in close and let him have it!

"Man, Kairi, when did you learn the fancy footwork?" asked a confused Wakka.

"I'm not sure," answered Kairi," But that's not all I got. Dodge this!" said Kairi, and used her Blade Delusion technique. She shot forward, leaving behind 2 mirages of herself in mid-attack. She chained combos to the initial delusion, and shot across the seaside arena no less than 6 times. One more normal combo and it was all over.

**Winner: Kairi**

"DANG! Dat really hurts!" said Wakka, "I don't think even Tidus could hold a candle to you now!"

"Let's find out. I was on my way to give him the 4 weapon gummies I found anyways," said Kairi.

"Wow! You found all these weapon gummies?! That's great! Now, we'll be able to defend ourselves!" said Tidus. He went and attached the final pieces to their little ship. "Since everyone got what we needed, are you guys ready to call it a day?" asked Tidus.

"Almost," said Kairi. She went to the nearby save point to replenish her magic. She approached Tidus again and asked," Actually, you up for a match?"

"Is that a challenge?" asked Tidus.

Kairi giggled and replied," Dang right it is!"

"Okay, then! This is for the championship! You're going down!" Tidus taunted.

**Number One Seed: Tidus 46 HP**

"Here it comes!" cried Tidus and attacked Kairi with his pole combo attacks. Kairi sidestepped each and every one. Then, she launched a counterattack from behind, with each swing of the wooden sword connecting, the last dealing a mighty critical blow. Tidus was sent flying by the last hit, and landed in a heap some 10 feet away. Kairi capitalized on this by letting out a blast of gale to knock Tidus farther back. 

"Not bad for a girl, huh, Tidus?" teased Kairi.

"ERGH!" cried Tidus and charged at her. 

"You just never learn, do you? Dodge THIS!" said Kairi, then swept across the beach with her Blade Delusion attack. That move was enough to finish off the reigning champ.

**Winner: Kairi**

"Yeah! I'm the champ!" Kairi celebrated.

"Man, I'm really off today…" moaned the former champ. 

"Okay, let's call it a day you guys," said Selphie.

"Ya, man. I'm bushed!" complained Wakka.

"All right. We'll meet here and leave first thing in the morning," said Tidus.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Kairi lay in bed, trying to get some sleep for the big day.

"Sora…" thought Kairi to herself," I can't wait until we get going. I'll find you, Sora. Then we'll be together again, and I can finally tell you how I feel…" A loud thunderclap interrupted Kairi's thoughts, and she looked outside her window. "What? A storm? Now? I have a bad feeling about this," she thought to herself. The last time a big storm came through, she got stuck in Sora's body, Riku turned evil, the island was destroyed by the heartless and everyone just…disappeared. Kairi, still dressed, grabbed the wooden sword and decided to check on their gummi ship. Outside, she was ambushed by a small party of shadow heartless. Instinctively, she whipped out her wooden sword and bashed them square across the head- and nothing happened. Kairi looked at her weapon, then remembered her and Sora's experience in Hollow Bastion, when Riku took the Keyblade and left Sora with a wooden sword to fight the heartless. They soon found out it couldn't even give the heartless a paper cut. Kairi sighed and ran to the gummi ship, managing to avoid combat. It seemed as though everyone had the same idea as her. Selphie, Wakka and Tidus were all clinging to the gummi ship like the lightest breeze would blow it away. Kairi ran up to them and said," What are you guys all doing here? Did you come to check on the ship too?"

"Yes," they all responded. Suddenly, a portal of darkness appeared below them.

"Kairi! Take my hand!" cried Selphie. Kairi reached out for her but couldn't reach. They all sank through the portal, except Kairi, who still had her hand above the darkness. Suddenly, there was a burst of light and Kairi found herself back on the storm-swept Destiny Island, though instead of a wooden sword in her grip, she was stunned to find she held a jade Keyblade with a dark Lakers-purple handle. 

"Keyblade…Keyblade," the voice from her dream whispered. 

"What…? So, I am a Keyblade Master. Ansem wasn't just spouting off a load of BS," whispered Kairi to herself. She heard a heartless shuffling behind her, so she whirled around, bringing the Keyblade right through it, then whacking it before impaling it. Kairi made her way to the secret spot near the waterfall. A mysterious door had appeared in front of it. Kairi just opened it and barged right in. She ran through the narrow passage before arriving in a small cavern. To her shock, there was the King of the heartless, Ansem himself, standing in front of the weird door with no handle or lock.

"So, we meet again, Princess. Or should I say Keyblade master?" said Ansem menacingly.

"What are you doing here? What do you want?" asked Kairi in a hostile tone. 

"To return this world to its original state. I've said this before, and I'll say it again. Every world, every heart is born from darkness. And every world, every heart shall return to darkness! You're too late to save your little island paradise! This world has been reduced to little more than a speck! It shall make its return to glorious darkness! While you may not be destroyed with your world, I can at least leave you a parting gift to see to it you are! HahahahahahahahahahahaHA!" cackled Ansem. Kairi was sucked out of the cave by a fierce wind. Back on the surface, she found Ansem to be truthful yet again. Her world was now little more than a speck in a huge void. She also found Ansem's 'parting gift' waiting for her. Darkside was back, and he was looking for some retribution. 

**Boss Battle: Darkside II 450 HP**

Kairi brought her Keyblade into attack position. Darkside pounded the platform, causing it to shake wildly like in Kairi's dream. However, this time, powerful shockwaves emanated from the creature's attack. This caught Kairi off guard. She got hit by the shockwave and almost fell into oblivion. She managed to grab hold of the platform, and climbed back on. Darkside had planted his fist in the dirt again, and summoned shadow heartless to aid him. Kairi saw her opening, and shot across the platform repeatedly with Blade Delusion. She stopped at Darkside's hand and ran up his arm just before he brought his hand back into the air. Again, Kairi just balanced herself on the stupid demon's shoulder and beat the stuffing out of him. Finally, the giant monstrosity found a way to knock Kairi off, but not before she brought his HP bar extremely close to zero.

"Alright Darkside, its over!" yelled Kairi, "Now, DIE!" Kairi swept her Keyblade back and threw it underhand, so it spun rapidly towards Darkside with the bolts moving upward. Kairi's Hell Scissor hit Darkside right in the face. The spinning weapon struck seven times before it materialized back in Kairi's hand. Darkside keeled over and fell to the ground, then disappeared, dead. 

**Darkside defeated**

Attained the power of the cosmos. Learned *Meteor

Unfortunately for Kairi, the one prediction Ansem made that had not yet come true finally came to pass, and the tiny stub of land Kairi stood on disappeared right from under her. Kairi fell into the void for several seconds until a portal opened up to fling her into some unknown world, and the 4th Keyblade master lost consciousness.

**Progress Report:**

Sora No Change

Goofy No Change

Donald No Change

Kairi LV.25 44HP 6MP ;Kingdom Key *Meteor

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**End Chapter 2**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


	4. Domino City

**Author's Note: **Yay! The crossoverness begins! Um, anyway, I used combinations of the Japanese and English Names for some of the characters, and the complete Japanese name for Tea, because for some odd reason, Anzu (Tea's Japanese character) isn't as annoying as Tea. Enough of my rambling, on with the Story! 

**Chapter 3: Domino City**

Kairi awoke hours later, on a bed in a strange room. She sat up and looked around. There was a desk by the left wall, with sophomore level schoolbooks propped off to the side. A photograph of four people, 3 boys and a girl, was mounted on the wall. There were posters of strange looking characters plastered around the room, some humanoid, some Elvin, some dragons and other mythical creatures, but one poster caught her eye. This poster featured the 2 people she had seen in the first stained-glass floor. Kairi stared at it, thinking," How is it possible that I see those 2 in my dream on a stained-glass floor, now on this poster. They must have some significance here. Coincidence, or something more?" Kairi's thoughts were interrupted by the sound of footsteps in the hall. A short boy, presumably the owner of the room, therefore 15, or a 9 year old that skipped a ton of grades, with spiky, tri-colored hair peeked into the room. 

"Oh, you're finally awake!" said the boy. He stepped inside. He wore a blue jacket and pants with a white shirt. He also wore an upside down pyramid with a strange eye on it around his neck. "How are you feeling?" the boy asked.

"Um…I'm fine, thanks," replied Kairi," Where am I, anyway?"

"This is the Turtle Game Shop. My Grandpa and I live here, above it. Only the front room is the store, and the basement is our storeroom," answered the boy.

"Umm… could you be a little less specific?" asked Kairi.

"Oh. You're in Domino City, home of the world-famous Kaiba Corp., and the site of the upcoming Battle City tournament," the boy responded," Oh! How rude of me! I haven't even introduced myself. I'm Yugi. Yugi Mutou. Can you come downstairs? My friends are down there and we can all tell you how you got here," said Yugi.

"Oh…okay," said Kairi, and she gingerly stepped off the bed, testing her legs. She found she had completely recovered from her unsuccessful one-woman crusade against the heartless forces. She followed Yugi down a small hallway to a staircase. 

"She's awake," Yugi called as they walked down the stairs. 

There were five people in the sitting room. Kairi recognized 3 of them from the picture. 2 of them, a blonde boy and a boy with black hair and one earring with a die were playing some strange card game. 2 girls, one a brunette with shoulder-length hair and another with red hair that went down her back, were playing another foreign game, this one with dice. A boy with brown hair held a controller for a Playstation 2, and seemed to be waiting for Yugi to return. All of them stopped what they were doing when they saw Kairi walking down the stairs behind Yugi. The chatty atmosphere suddenly grew quiet.

The brunette broke the silence with," Are you alright?"

Kairi answered," I'm fine, thanks. How exactly did I end up here?"

The blonde boy replied," We were walkin' ovah here to Yug's place from da pizza place when I saw dis big flash a light."

"We ALL saw the light, Joey. Not just you," interrupted the brown haired boy.

The redhead picked up where the blonde boy left off," Anyway, we all went to see what happened. We found you there slumped over. You were completely knocked out."

The black haired boy spoke up," We decided that since none of us had a phone with us, and you seemed to be fine, minus a few bruises and the fact you were knocked out, we decided to just take you with us instead."

"So…what happened to you?" asked Yugi," Where are you from? I don't think any of us got your name yet either."

"Kairi sighed, then began," First of all, I'm Kairi. I haven't gotten any of your names except Yugi's."

"Oh, dat's right! Sorry about dat! I'm Joey Wheeler," the blonde boy said.

"I'm Tristan. Tristan Hiroto," said the brown haired boy.

"My name's Anzu Mazaki," introduced the brunette.

"It's Serenity. Serenity Wheeler. I'm Joey's little sister," said the redheaded girl.

"I'm Otogi Ryuji, but I prefer to go by 'Duke'. I created Dungeon Dice Monsters," said the boy with a dice earring.

"So, what brings you to Domino City?" asked Yugi.

"Didja just move here or somtin'? Or maybe, are you here fa Battle City?" asked Joey.

"I didn't come here for any of those reasons. I'm from a place called Destiny Islands," Kairi started.

"Destiny Islands? I've never heard of that place," said Duke.

"That's because it doesn't exist. At least, not here, and not anymore. This might sound crazy, but it's a completely separate world. Or, I guess I should say it _was_. A force called the heartless destroyed it. I tried to fight them off. I defeated the leader of the invading force, but it wasn't enough. So the whole world was sucked into darkness. I fell through some kind of weird warp-hole thingy, and that's probably how I got in that alley. It doesn't make much sense, but its true," explained Kairi.

"Ookaaaaaaaaaaay…Riiiiiiight. So, if dese 'heartless' tings are powerful enough to destroy a world, how're we s'posed to believe you can fight 'em off?" asked Joey.

"I fought them off with this weapon," Kairi said, and materialized her Keyblade. 

A collective gasp was heard around the room.

"These heartless creatures are parasites. They invade a world, stealing people's hearts. The empty shells of the people become heartless monsters themselves. Eventually, they take the heart of the world itself. When this happens, the world is flung into the darkest depths at the End of the World. A man named Ansem leads the heartless. He believes that darkness is the source of everything. He also believes that he will attain ultimate power, or something like that, if every heart, and every world is returned to darkness," explained Kairi.

"Well, that's not cool," said Duke.

"Is there a way to stop them?" asked Yugi. 

"Yes. A Keyblade master can seal a world's heart from the heartless. The heartless can still come to a sealed world, but they can't take people's hearts or the world's heart. All they can do is attack random passers-by. They also tend to attack only people they feel are a threat to their invasion," stated Kairi.

"Are you a Keyblade master?" asked Serenity.

"Yes," answered Kairi.

"Well, then I guess we have nothing to worry about. Can you seal the world's heart now?" asked Anzu.

"Sorry. It's not quite that simple. I can only seal the heart of a world from its keyhole," replied Kairi.

"Oh," said Anzu. 

"I got another question. How d'ya travel from world to world?" asked Joey. 

"With something called a Gummi ship. Unfortunately, mine was sent somewhere or destroyed with the island. So, I don't know what to do next," said Kairi.

"Well, you're welcome to stay here with me and my grandpa. We have one empty bedroom, but we were going to sleep in here tonight since there are so many of us," offered Yugi.

"Thanks. I think I'll accept your offer. By the way, where is your grandpa?" said Kairi. 

"He should be here any minute now, as its closing time. He's probably doing an inventory check," said Yugi. Just then, Yugi's grandpa came walking in.

"All right you kids. I'm going to bed now, so just don't blow up the house or anything," started Yugi's Grandpa," Oh, you're awake!" he said, noticing Kairi.

"Grandpa this is Kairi. She has a bit of a problem…"started Yugi. Yugi explained Kairi's beyond bizarre circumstances to his Grandpa.

"Hmm. I see…Kind of," said Yugi's Grandpa, "Well, you're welcome to use the spare room until you find a way to another world, as Yugi says."

"Thank you Mr. Mutou," said Kairi.

"Please, call me Grandpa," answered Grandpa.

"Alright then. Kairi, have you ever played Duel Monsters?" asked Yugi. They stayed up half the night playing Duel Monsters. Kairi picked up the game fairly quickly. She even managed to beat Joey several times. They also explained the Millennium Items to Kairi, and she met Yami in a duel, which Kairi lost. Right before the group was about to go to sleep, there was a sound outside. Kairi and Yugi, both being fairly light sleepers, heard this and jumped up to investigate. They went outside the house to discover…

"Heartless!" cried Kairi.

"Is there a way to get rid of them from this area?" asked Yugi.

"If I can destroy them until no more show up, this area will be secure," replied Kairi. Suddenly, Yugi placed both hands on his Millennium Puzzle, and Yami materialized.

"Let me help you! I have been mastering the powers of this puzzle over my 3000 year stay, please, let me put them to the test!" said Yami.

"Umm…okay…you sure you know what you're getting yourself into?" replied Kairi.

"Of course! Watch this! DARK MAGICIAN!" yelled Yami. Kairi gasped as a real life Dark Magician appeared in front of Yami. Kairi pulled out her Keyblade and prepared for battle.

Kairi charged into the group of heartless, attacking them relentlessly. Yami and the Dark Magician charged forward, and the powerful wizard began bashing the shadows with his staff. Yami decided it would be wise to fight a bit himself, so he cried," Bow of Falling Stars-Shiiru!" **(Author's Note: This is a real card. It's in the latest Japanese set, Power of the Guardians.)** The bow appeared in his hand, and he knocked a shooting star, and started picking off the shadows. This went on for a while, until all the shadows were gone. Then, a platoon of heartless soldiers appeared. Kairi and Yami attacked them. 

Kairi was getting a bit impatient. So she cried out," Meteor!" Several small meteors descended from the heavens, and clobbered the soldiers. 

"Dark Magician! Dark Magic Attack!" ordered Yami. The Dark Magician sent out a powerful blast of Dark Magic, finishing off the soldiers. The final wave appeared, a trio of large bodies. 

"This could take a while," said Kairi. 

"Then let's try something faster. Magic Box of DEATH!" cried Yami. The Dark Magician and a large body were sealed in two separate boxes. The Dark Magician's box was stabbed with large knives.

"Umm, is that how it's supposed to work?" asked Kairi.

"Keep watching," replied Yami. The Dark Magician emerged from the large body's box unharmed. The impaled box opened to reveal an impaled large body, which promptly died. Kairi finished off the wave with six combos of her Blade Delusion attack.

"Okay. This part of town should be safe, for a while, at least," said Kairi.

"Hmm. It's a good thing you came here now. The Battle City Tournament is occurring in only five days. Let's make sure no innocent heart is taken in Battle City," said Yami.

"Okay," said Kairi," But let's get some sleep now." Yami turned control back over to Yugi. They went back inside to rest up for the battles ahead.

**Progress Report:**

Sora No change

Donald No change 

Goofy No change

Kairi LV. 27 48 HP 7MP 

Yami LV. 26 45 HP 8MP ;Dark Magician ;Bow of Falling Stars-Shiiru *Magic Box of DEATH *Magical Silk Hats *Brain Control *Swords of Revealing Light *Spellbinding Circle *Holy Barrier-Mirror Force +Gaia the Dragon Champion

********************************End Chapter 3************************


	5. Battle City

Author's Note: Yay. I got three reviews. THEY SAID IT WAS GOOD! I'M HAPPY! Okay, enough with the random outbursts. ANYWAAAAAAY…all three said this was like Kingdom Hearts with Kairi. Umm…not quite. I'm so misunderstood! I wanted a pony! WAAAAH! (Leave a review saying what cartoon show that line is from and I'll do something speshul for you! I like spelling things wrong on purpose during author's notes.) Anyway, our heroes, Sora, Kairi and the third Keyblade Master whose name starts with 'Ri' and ends with 'ku' (whoops. Guess the cat's outta the bagel now.) are brought together again to………………I gave away enough. Oh, wait, no I didn't. I'm going to be REALLY original and use a video game no one else has so far. Not telling who they are, but I'm sure they'll be QWAAAARKTASTIC! (Hint, hint, nudge, nudge. Guess the game right, and you'll get the same prize as for the line question). Oh, and in this chapter, I altered the stats of some cards to my liking. ONE MORE THING: This chapter is REALLY LONG compared to the previous chapters. Okay, enough of my randomness and ranting, and on with the story!

**Chapter 4: Battle City!**

Five days quickly passed, and the day of the tournament is upon our heroes. 

"Kairi, c'mon! We have to get to the town square to meet up with Joey, and Anzu is already waiting for us outside!" called Yugi.

"Okay, I'm coming!" replied Kairi. She walked out of the guest room and into the living room. She and Yugi then stepped out of the shop. Anzu joined them, and they set off for the town square.

"You remembered your deck list for registration, right Yugi?" asked Kairi. 

"Of course. It's right here," responded Yugi. He handed it to the 2 girls for them to inspect. It read:

Name: Yugi Mutou 

**Age: **Fifteen

**Duel Level:** 8

**Hometown: **Domino City, Japan

**Deck: ** 44 Cards

**Monsters: **21

Dark Magician 2500/2100 Lv.7 

Buster Blader 2600/2300 Lv.7

Dark Magician Girl 2000/1700 Lv.6

Summoned Skull 2500/1200 Lv.6

Gaia the Fierce Knight 2300/2100 Lv.6

Curse of Dragon 2000/1500 Lv.4

Retrained Celtic Guardian 1400/1200 Lv.4

Dunames Dark Witch 1800/1050 Lv.4

Dark Witch 1800/1700 Lv.4

Skilled Black Magician 1900/1700 Lv.4

Skilled White Magician 1700/1900 Lv.4

Sapphire Dragon 1900/1600 Lv.4

Magic Warrior-Breaker 1600/1000 Lv.4

Heavenly Knight Perseus 1900/1400 Lv.4

Big Shield Guarder 100/2600 Lv.4

Mystical Elf 800/2000 Lv.4

Giant Soldier of Stone 1300/2000 Lv.4

Cyber Jar 900/900 Lv.3

Kuriboh 300/200 Lv.1

Withered Old Magician 450/600 Lv.2

Penguin Soldier 750/500 Lv.2

**Magic Cards: **15****

Magic Box of Death 

Swords of Revealing Light

Brain Control

Change of Heart

Snatch Steal

Raigeki

Pot of Greed

Card Destruction

Polymerization

Diffusion Wave

Monster Reborn

Premature Burial

Giant Trunade

Graceful Charity

Multiply

**Trap Cards: **8

Holy Barrier-Mirror Force 

Magical Silk Hats

Magic Cylinders

Magic Jammer

Solemn Judgment

Seven Tools of the Bandit

Trap Hole

Spellbinding Circle

**Sidedeck: **15

Black Luster Ritual 

Chaos Black Magic Ritual

Chain Destruction

Chaos Magician 2400/1700 Lv.6

Double Magic

Polymerization

Alpha the Magnet Warrior 1400/1700 Lv.4

Beta the Magnet Warrior 1700/1600 Lv.4

Gamma the Magnet Warrior 1500/1800 Lv.4

Time Seal

Demon Rain

Magician of Faith 300/400 Lv.1

Magician of Faith 300/400 Lv.1

Baffomet 1400/1800 Lv.4

Phantom Beast King Gazelle 1500/1200 Lv.4

**Ritual/Special Summon/Fusion Deck: **

Chaos Soldier 3000/2500 Magician of Black Chaos 2800/2600 

Super Magical Soldier- Black Paladin 2900/2400

Gaia the Dragon Champion 2600/2300

Chimera the Flying 2100/1800

Magnet Valkyrion 3500/3850

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Yugi, do you really think Joey has a chance without his Red-Eyes Black Dragon card?" asked Anzu.

"Of course I do, Anzu. If Joey believes in the Heart of the cards, he can overcome any odds," replied Yugi.

"Are you sure he won't be distracted by the fact that Serenity is scheduled to have her bandages removed today?" asked Kairi.

"Hmm. That could be a problem. However, I think it'll just make him want to win more for her," Yugi responded.

"If you say so, Yugi," replied Kairi. After a few more minutes of walking, they reached the town square. 

"Hey, guys!" called Joey.

"Hey, Joey," they called back. They walked over to him.

"Are you ready for the tournament?" asked Yugi.

"Ehh. Barely. I had to completely ovahaul my deck since that Rare Card Huntin' B*****d cheated me outta my Red-Eyes. I swear if I find that cheating son of a b***h I'll beat him down like the b*****d he is and take back my Red-Eyes! I didn't get a wink a sleep last night cause I was redesigning my deck," replied Joey.

"Huh. I redid my deck to suit the new rules. I put in all these great new combos, and I beefed up my level four monsters to suit the environment. I don't think I got to sleep until 3 am," said Yugi.

"So, how do you guys think you'll do?" asked Kairi.

"WE'LL WIN, OF COURSE!" answered Yugi and Joey simultaneously.

"Oh, really?" asked a sarcastic female voice.

"My dinosaurs won't be wiped out this time!" came a male voice.

"You don't stand a chance this time! My insects shall crush you!" said a high, geeky voice. 

"I improved my deck since Duelist Kingdom too!" said a deeper male voice.

"Hey, Mai," said Joey.

"Weevil," Yugi acknowledged coldly.

"Rex, Mako, nice to see you guys again," greeted Anzu.

"WHAT! No friendly reception for me?! I'm the one who's going to win this tournament! I shall avenge my early loss from the Duelist Kingdom!" declared Weevil.

"AVENGE! WHAT THE H**L ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT! YOU'RE THE ONE WHO THREW MY EXODIA SERIES OVERBOARD!!! YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO RANT ABOUT AVENGING LOSSES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ARGH!" screamed Yugi.

"Dang, Yug'. Take it easy, man," said Joey, attempting to calm his infuriated best friend.

"WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT? THAT LOSS WAS THE WORST THING TO EVER HAPPEN TO ME IN MY CAREER! I HAVE EVERY-" started Weevil.

"Will you please, just, SHUT THE H**L UP!!!!" yelled Mako and Rex. They dragged the annoying little man away.

"Anyway, we'll see you guys later! Good luck!" called Mako and Rex. Kairi, Anzu and Joey could only stand and sweatdrop.

"Are these tournaments always this entertaining?" asked Kairi.

"No. You're just lucky, I guess," replied Anzu.

"Oh?" started Mai, noticing Kairi, "I don't think we've been introduced. I'm Mai Kujaku. Who are you?"

"Dis is Kairi. We found her in an alley. She's uh, kinda stuck here," started Joey. He then explained Kairi's strange predicament to Mai.

"Oh, really? Huh. So, why'd you come to the tournament with Yugi and his little gang?" asked Mai.

"I came to make sure the heartless don't invade now and go on a massacre," replied Kairi.

"Oh. The heartless are the strange force that destroyed your world, right?" said Mai.

"Right," replied Kairi. Suddenly, a helicopter descended from the sky, and it revealed Seto Kaiba. 

"Attention, Duelists!" said Kaiba," The Battle City tournament will begin at nine o' clock, in exactly fifteen minutes. Build your puzzle cards to find the area of the finals. Remember, no one competing knows where the finals are, not even me, for I am competing myself!" With that remark, the helicopter flew away.

"A'ight, Yug'. I start from 5th street, so I'll see ya lata!" said Joey, and he headed down a nearby street. 

"I start somewhere else, too. I'll see you in the finals then!" said Mai, and she headed off toward the pier. Fifteen minutes quickly passed, and the time came for the tournament to start. Yugi was challenged to a couple up-and coming, young, talented duelists hoping to raise their duel level, but they were no match for the reigning King of Games. Yugi earned a Magical Giga-Cyber and a Devil Franken for taking the two of them down, as well as two puzzle card pieces. Only seven more to go until his puzzle card was complete. No heartless appeared yet. Next, he was challenged by a young girl from Boston who claimed to have dueled Rebecca Hopkins for the American Championship and came within 500 life points of taking it. She lost, then challenged for double or nothing. Yugi defeated her again, and earned two puzzle cards, a Performance of Sword and Mystical Sand for his trouble. Then around lunchtime…

"Yugi, is that a clown?" inquired Anzu.

"What? Here?! Whoa, you're right!" said Yugi.

"He looks like he wants us to follow him," observed Kairi.

"Well, what are we waiting for?" asked Anzu.

"I think something is a little fishy here, and I'm not talking about the fish market we just passed," said Kairi.

"I think so too, Kairi. It might be a trap set by the Rare Card Hunters," said Yugi.

"Or Ansem," said Kairi.

"Well, what should we do?" asked Anzu.

"I say we follow him. If it is a trap set by Rare Card Hunters or Ansem and the heartless, we would be better off fighting them in a secluded area away from innocent people," said Yugi.

"All right, then. Let's follow him," said Kairi. So they followed the strange clown, who led them to a circus tent. Inside the tent, there were two boxes. The clown entered one of the boxes. It then sank into the ground. When it reemerged, the door of the box was gone, and the box was impaled with many long knives. The clown was also now where to be seen. 

"What do we do now?" asked Kairi.

"I think that the other box will take us wherever that clown went," said Yugi.

"You're probably right," said Anzu.

"The thing is, there's only enough room for one of us," said Kairi. 

"So, who'll go after that clown?" asked Anzu. There was a brilliant flash of light, and Yami stood before them.

"Let me go after him," started Yami," If he's with the Rare Card Hunters, it's me he's after."

"I agree," said Kairi. 

"Right," said Anzu," When you make it out, if we can't find each other, I think it would be smart if we agreed to meet somewhere in, say, an hour?"

"All right. We'll try to find you, but if we don't find you by one o' clock, we'll go to the town square," said Kairi.

"Agreed," said Yami. He then walked into the box.

"Yami," said Anzu," Be careful." Yami smiled and disappeared underground. The box came back up with knives, no door, and no Yami or Yugi. 

"Well, we should start looking for him," said Anzu.

"Yeah," said Kairi," But, where do we start?"

"I think we should ask Mokuba for help," began Anzu.

"Who's Mokuba?" asked Kairi.

"Seto Kaiba's little brother," stated Anzu," Since Kaiba is competing, he's been the tournament coordinator. He knows where the tournament finals are, and he can locate any duelist at any time."

"All right then," said Kairi," Let's get going."

Down where the box had dropped him off, Yami found himself walking through a long tunnel. He could see a staircase at the end. He climbed up the staircase and emerged in what seemed to be an abandoned Magic and Game shop. Or was it abandoned? The computer screen nearby was on, displaying Yugi and Yami's Duelist rankings, with a picture of their signature card, the purple-robed Dark Magician. 

"My duel data?" said Yami suspiciously to himself, "Something here is not right."

"I sense it too, Yami," said Yugi from his soul room via a mental link. Suddenly, the picture of their Dark Magician was replaced with a picture of an evil looking Dark Magician clad in red. 

"What the…?" started Yami.

"Humph," said a Mysterious voice," Welcome, Pharaoh. I am Pandora, a magician. I hear you are known as the Dark Magician Master. Well, I too am a master of using the Dark Magician. There cannot be two Dark Magician Masters! As a member of the Rare Card Hunters, I challenge you to a special duel!"

"Well then, Pandora, I accept your challenge!" said Yami. 

"Hahaha…very well. Please follow me. I have prepared a special arena specifically for this duel," said Pandora. He walked towards a ladder leading to a basement in the back. Yami followed him down the ladder. At the bottom was a metal door. Pandora opened it, revealing an arena. 

"Step out onto the platform over the arena," instructed Pandora. Yami did so, and Pandora followed suit. "Hahaha…you've fallen right into my trap!" cackled Pandora. The platforms they were standing on retracted into the short foot-high wall around the arena. Both duelists were shackled by their ankles to the platforms. Then, buzz saws emerged from narrow slits in the walls.

"What kind of twisted game is this?!" asked Yami.

"Humph. You see the numbers along the path of the blade? They represent your life points. When your life points drop to zero, the saw will slice your feet right off your legs!" exclaimed Pandora.

"And what happens if YOUR life points hit zero?" asked Yami. 

"Then, the box in front you will open. The saw will slice through me instead of you, unless you choose to spare me by unchaining the shackles that bound me with the key in the box, after freeing yourself. There are also 2 puzzle card pieces within. But don't worry about that, for this match is already as good as won for me!" announced Pandora.

"All right then," said Yami, inserting his deck into the duel disk on his wrist. "Let's duel!" he said.

**Boss Duel: Dark Magician Master Pandora**

First to go: Yami

Yami drew his card. He now had in his hand, Dark Magician, Change of Heart, Brain Control, Seven Tools, and Big Shield Guarder. 

"I play this face down, set a monster in defense mode. I'm done," announced Yami.

Pandora drew his card. He played Graceful Charity, drawing 3 cards and discarding a Dark Magician and an Amoeba. 

"All right, Pharaoh. Watch this! Monster Reborn on Dark Magician. Now, Red Cyclops in attack mode! I'll attack your face down monster with Red Cyclops!" announced Pandora. 

"Bad move, Pandora," said Yami, revealing his facedown defense card to be Big Shield. 

"D**n!" swore Pandora," I'll set this card. I'm done."

LP: YY: 4000 P: 3200

Yami drew his next card, the Magical Silk Hats.

"All right, Pandora. Change of Heart, Brain Control, tribute both of your monsters, and play the Dark Magician in attack mode! I'll switch my Big-Shield Guarder into defense mode, and attack your life points with my Dark Magician! I'll play this card face down as well. That ends my turn," announced Yami.

LP: YY: 4000 P: 700

Pandora drew one more card. 

Pandora laughed and said," I activate my facedown card, Call of the Haunted! Dark Magician in attack mode! Use Thousand Knives, and destroy your-"

"Not so fast! I activate my trap card, the Magical Silk Hats! Now, you must select the hat you wish to target!" proclaimed Yugi. 

"You pain…fine, I'll target the second hat from the left!" said Pandora.

"Hmm…empty hat," said Yugi.

"All right!" said Pandora," I'll attack the hat on the far right!" The hat opened to reveal…Yugi's Dark Magician. Both Dark Magicians were destroyed. Pandora then activated a magic card, Curtain of Dark Magician. He summoned another Dark Magician to the field.

LP: YY: 4000 P: 350

Yami drew his next card, the Spellbinding Circle. He set it facedown under the remaining empty hat, and ended his turn. 

Pandora took his turn. 

"All right, you annoying little Maggot, this ends now! I play stop defense! Your Big Shield is forced out of his hat into attack mode!" declared Pandora. 

"Too bad it activates my trap card as well!" announced Yami," The Spellbinding Circle! Your Dark Magician is immobilized, and his attack is dropped by 500!"

"In that case, I'll also summon the Dark Elf in attack mode! Next, equip Dark Magician with the Ring of Magnetism and the Axe of Despair! Now, his attack is back at 2500, and he's the only card you can attack! Now, I attack your Big Shield Guarder with Dark Elf!" exclaimed Pandora," This ends my turn."

LP: YY: 2100 P: 350

Yami drew his card, a Pot of Greed. He activated it to draw Dark Magician Girl and Graceful Charity. He then activated the Graceful Charity to Draw Diffusion Wave, Monster Reborn and Solemn Judgment, and discarded Dark Magician Girl and Solemn Judgment.

"Okay, Pandora, this is over, now! I play Monster Reborn to summon the apprentice of the Dark Magician, the Dark Magician Girl!" declared Yugi.

"WHAT?!?" exclaimed Pandora," Why?!? She's weaker than the Dark Magician."

"On her own yes. However, she gains three hundred attack points for EACH Dark Magician and Magician of Black Chaos in BOTH players' graveyards!" explained Yami.

"Wait a sec…" started Pandora," That means…Oh, no!" The Dark Magician Girl's attack was increased by 600, giving her an attack power of 2600. 

"This isn't over yet. You can't win this turn. I still have a few more turns to finish turning this match around!" exclaimed Pandora.

"No, You don't," said Yugi," I add the final piece of the combo, Diffusion Wave! I pay one thousand life points to attack each of your monsters with my Dark Magician Girl! Dark Magician Girl! OBLITERATE!" The Blonde sorceress did just that, imbued with the power of the Diffusion Wave; she attacked the Dark Magician, then the Dark Elf to end the game. 

LP: YY: 1100 P: 0

End Duel 

Yami grabbed the Key, and quickly unlocked his own shackles, then scooped up the puzzle cards and rushed over to free Pandora just in time. Suddenly, Pandora's eyes glazed over. A strange voice coming from Pandora's body, yet not his, spoke to Yugi and Yami. 

"Greetings, Pharaoh, and boy," it began.

"You know, my aibou has a name: Yugi, and I have a name too: Yami. Is it really that hard to address us by name?" asked Yami. 

"Whatever. I couldn't really care less about what your names are, but since you seem so obsessed with them, allow me to introduce myself. My name is Malik Ishtal. I am speaking to you by possessing this fool's body with my millennium rod. My family is destined to protect your legacy, and we will be freed from this task only if the pharaoh is killed. Therefore, I am out to kill you, Pha- er, _Yami_. I am the leader of the Rare Card Hunters and I am currently participating in this tournament myself. I seek to become the new pharaoh by possessing all three God Cards. I, however, am far too busy to deal with the likes of you in person right now, so I shall send a puppet of mine to deal with you. He will appear at the town square in approximately 15 minutes," said Malik.

"And why should I accept this challenge from your little puppet?" asked Yami.

"Because if you win you earn 3 puzzle cards, plus the legendary God Card, the Saint Dragon God of Osiris!" proclaimed Malik," I'll see you then, I suppose." Pandora then lost consciousness and the mysterious presence that was Malik had left the room. Yami then turned control back to Yugi. Yugi left Pandora in the arena and left the magic shop to meet up with Anzu and Kairi, and to meet the challenge of the mysterious Malik, or his little puppet, anyway. He found Anzu and Kairi waiting for him outside the abandoned old store, along with Mokuba and Grandpa.

"There you are Yugi! What happened?" asked Mokuba.

"We were ambushed by a Rare Hunter named Pandora," explained Yugi," We were tricked into a duel where the loser's ankles would be cut off by a buzz saw unless the winner chose to spare him."

"WHAT?!" exclaimed Mokuba," Those b*****d Rare Hunters. Big Brother said they play dirty, but that's just going too far!"

"But, is there really anything we can do?" asked Anzu.

"Big Brother hosted this tournament for 2 reasons, luring out the Rare Hunters, and to attain the God cards. If we defeat enough of the Rare Hunters in a duel, I think Isis said they would probably disband," said Mokuba.

"God Cards? Oh, that reminds me. After our match, Pandora lost consciousness and a mysterious presence took control of him. He said his name was Malik, he was the leader of the Rare Card Hunters, and he was out to collect all 3 God Cards and kill Yami!" exclaimed Yugi.

"What? Yugi, you're in grave danger! We have to get you out of here!" exclaimed Grandpa. At this point, Yugi transformed into Yami.

"I will not back down from these cowards! I shall crush these Rare Card Hunters and defeat Malik Ishtal. Pegasus wanted to seal our souls away in cards for an eternity. This is no different. We must go back to the town square. I have a challenge that must be met!" declared Yami.

"Will it bring us closer to destroying the Rare Card Hunters?" asked Mokuba.

"Even better. If I win, I will receive the Saint Dragon God of Osiris if I win, for I will be facing his puppet, or indirectly, going against Malik himself!" said Yami. With that, they all headed for the town square. They found Joey, Tristan, Serenity, Mai, Duke and Bakura sitting at one big table eating lunch. They waved for them to join them. Yugi, Kairi, Anzu and Mokuba got some food of their own and sat down to eat with them.

"So, Joey, Mai, Bakura, how have you guys done so far?" asked Anzu, noting Bakura's duel disk.

"I've done great!" said Joey," I beat Weevil to win dis here Insect Queen, I beat Rex Raptor to earn dis Tyrant Dragon, I beat Mako to win dis Legendary Fisherman, and I beat dis cheatin' loser named Esper Roba to win an Android Psycho Shocker! I only need three more puzzle cards, too! I still haven't found that Rare Hunter scumbag that stole my Red-Eyes, though."

"Don't worry about it, Joey. I'm sure you'll find that loser somewhere, and when you do, I'm sure you'll beat him done and get your dragon back!" reassured Serenity, who apparently had the bandages from her operation removed successfully, and could see 20/20 again.

"Thanks, sis," said Joey.

"I beat the French champion to win this Cosmo Queen, then I beat some other person to win a Garnecia Elephantis, then I beat someone from Industrial Illusions to earn this Gardius. We both had five puzzle cards, and we bet all or nothing, so I'm already qualified for the Finals! All I have to do is follow the map!" said Mai.

"Hmm. I beat this punk from America to earn a Millennium Neanderthal, then I beat Bandit Keith to earn a Barrel Dragon, I destroyed this Russian guy to earn Sacrifice and the ritual card, then I beat this Cuban guy to earn a Magic Canceller," said Bakura.

"So, what kind of Deck are you using, Bakura?" asked Yugi. 

"I'm using an Occult deck featuring Dark Necrophia, the Ouija Board combo, the Berserk Dead Dragon, the Demon King of the Underworld: Hades, and I added Sacrifice to it. What about you?" asked Bakura.

"I'm using a spell caster deck with a few warriors. Mostly spell casters, though. It focuses on the Dark Magician, of course," said Yugi," What have you been using, Mai? Still sticking with the Harpie Ladies?"

"That's right," said Mai," I added in an Amazoness Warrior theme as well, though. It focuses on boosting the power of the Harpies and their Pet Dragon, as well as the Amazoness Paladin, and the Amazoness Pet Tiger. I threw the Cosmo Queen in, too."

"Look over there! Yugi, I think that's Malik's puppet!" said Kairi. 

"HEY! THAT GUY WIT' HIM IS THAT B*****D THAT STOLE MY RED-EYES!!" exclaimed Joey.

"Ah…Pharaoh. So you came. Good," said Malik through the puppet," This is Strings, my puppet. He will face you, Yami."

"STOP RIGHT THERE!" cried Joey," YOU! RARE HUNTER! I DEMAND A REMATCH!"

"Oh?" said Malik," You two…know each other?"

"Eh…that's one way of putting it master," said the Hunter," I defeated this novice and took his Red-Eyes Black Dragon. He has nothing else worth stealing."

"NOT TRUE! I HAVE THIS TYRANT DRAGON, THIS INSECT QUEEN…" started Joey.

"Did you say Tyrant Dragon?" asked Malik," Very well then. We shall have a Tag-Team Duel. The winning team shall receive six puzzle cards and eight rare cards of their choice to divide amongst themselves. Do you accept?"

"Of course! Let's duel!" said Yami.

Boss Duel: Yami & Joey VS Strings & Unknown Rare Hunter 

"Cut your deck until the bottom card of the top half is a monster. Whoever gets the monster with the highest attack power goes first," announced Malik/Strings. They did so. 

"I have Flame Swordsman (1800/1600 Lv.4)," said Joey.

"I have Worm Drake (1400/1500 Lv.4)," said Malik/Strings. **(Author's note: From this point on he shall be known as M/S. OK?)**

"I have Three-Faced Gido (1200/1400 Lv.4)," said Unknown Rare Hunter **(Author's Note: From now on shall be known as Hunter. Got it? GOOOOD!) **

"I have Buster Blader (2600/2300 Lv.7)," announced Yami. Everyone drew his five cards. Yami drew his first card. "I play Kuriboh, and the magic card, multiply!" announced Yami. His play area was then filled with Kuribohs in defense mode. "I'll also play a card face-down. I'm done," said Yami.

M/S drew his first card. "I set a monster and play these three cards face-down. My turn is over," said M/S.

Joey drew, the declared," I play Giltia the Dark Knight in attack mode, and I play two cards face down. Go, slime ball."

"Your insults really hurt," said Hunter sarcastically. He drew a card. "I set this facedown in defense and play a card facedown. I'm finished," he said.

Yami drew his next card. "I sacrifice one of my Kuribohs and play the Summoned Skull, in attack mode! Now, I'll attack Strings's facedown monster!"

You've activated my trap, nightmare cage!" said M/S," Your team can't be attacked or launch an attack for three turns."

"Errrrr…I'm done," said Yami.

M/S drew, and then played Slime Machine. "Every turn until this card is destroyed, or I choose to destroy it, I can special summon a slime monster from my deck, but I can't summon any other monsters." 

Three turns passed. M/S had three slimes in play, and unknown to our heroes, had Osiris in his hand. Yami had Buster Blader, Summoned Skull and a small army of Kuribohs, since they would keep multiplying and blocking his other monsters until he destroyed the remaining two tokens. The Hunter had four cards in facedown defense, and three pieces of Exodia in his hand. Joey had Giltia the Dark Knight, the Legendary Fisherman and Garoozis in play, with three facedown cards. It was now M/S's turn. 

"Hahaha! Prepare yourselves for true terror! I destroy my Slime Machine, and tribute my slimes to summon the Saint Dragon God of Osiris (X000/X000 X=Number of cards in owner's hand)! I activate the permanent magic card, infinite hand size, and flip my original facedown monster, Revival Slime. I also activate the permanent trap card, Repayment of Life. Every time a monster returns to the field from the graveyard, I can draw three cards. I also play the permanent magic card, Defend Slime. Now, Osiris, attack Garoozis! My turn is over," gloated Malik.

LP: YY&J: 6800 M/S&H: 8000

"A'ight, you! I tribute Giltia the Dark Knight and da Flame Swordsman to summon the Tyrant Dragon!" said Joey," Next, I'll add Salamandra, and boost his attack by 700, makin' him 600 points stronger then Osiris! Tyrant Dragon, attack!" cried Joey.

"Not so fast, Wheeler. First of all, you summoned a monster, so Osiris gets to shoot it with his Lightning Summon Impact ability," said M/S. Bolts of lightning rained down on the Tyrant Dragon and reduced its attack by 2000, making it 1600. "Just be glad its ATK was over 2000, or Osiris would've gotten to destroy it. Next, I throw my Revival Slime in the path of your attack with my magic card," said M/S. The slime was destroyed, but then it reformed from the graveyard. Since it was revived from the graveyard, Strings got to draw three cards, raising Osiris's attack to 6000. 

"Naaargh…go," groaned Joey.

Hunter drew his card, set one facedown and declared," I will win the game on the next turn. I'm done."

"I don' like da sound a' dat, Yug'," said Joey.

"It doesn't matter if he can win in one turn, Joey, because we're going to win right now!" announced Yami. He drew his card and declared," Buster Blader! Attack Revival Slime!"

"What?!?" said M/S," Why? You only boost Osiris's attack! Your efforts are futile!"

Just as the Revival Slime was reforming, Yami called out," Brain Control, activate!" The regenerating slime was now brought under Yami's control. Now, it counted as though Yami was reviving it from the graveyard, so Osiris shot it with its Summon Lightning Impact. It was destroyed, but brought back again under Yami's control, so Osiris blasted it again, and it was destroyed again…until Strings decked, since he had to draw three cards every time. Osiris ended up with 31000 ATK or so, but there was nothing either Hunter, Strings or Malik could do. 

**Winner: Yami & Joey**

"Yeah! We won!" said Joey and Yami. Yami turned control back over to Yugi.

"That was a real brilliant move, Yugi," said Bakura.

"Joey, I thought you had him when you powered up Tyrant Dragon with Salamandra," said Mai.

"You two have really come a long way as duelists," said Grandpa.

"How did you do that?" asked Kairi.

"What Cards are you guys getting," asked Duke.

"Good question," said Yugi. They walked over to their opponents and took their prize: three puzzle cards each, so they could now get into the finals, Yugi took the God of Osiris and the five real pieces of Exodia in the Hunter's deck. Joey took his Red-Eyes Black Dragon back and the Revival Slime.

Yami learned summon spell +Saint Dragon-God of Osiris

"Hey, Yug' we can get into the finals now!" said Joey. 

"That's right! Let's put the cards together and get going!" said Yugi. The cards said that the site of the Finals would be the roof of a building right there in the town square. They entered the building and went to the roof. They found Kaiba and Isis already on the roof. 

"So, how many of you are actually competing?" asked Kaiba when he saw their entire group.

"Myself, Joey, Mai, and Bakura," said Yugi. 

"Alright then," said Kaiba," There is only room for two more duelists, then the finals start."

"No, they don't" said Malik. Yugi transformed again into Yami.

"Malik!" said Yami.

"Yes, Pharaoh, err, _Yami_, we meet in person at last. I have decided that I will just have my new allies take you all out and I'll take the remaining God Cards from your empty shells," said Malik.

"Hah! Too bad! I only have Osiris!" said Yami.

"But, I am the possessor of the God of Obelisk," said Kaiba. Yami's face paled. 

"And I already have the God of Sun Dragon Ra. I will attain ultimate power, then this world will be consumed by the darkness and I shall regroup with my fellow villains and we will attain the ultimate power of darkness, and return all worlds to their rightful place!" declared Malik.

"What? You fight alongside Ansem! In that case, I shall defeat you! I'm not going to let any more worlds be destroyed!" said Kairi, and she drew her Keyblade. Yami followed suit, equipping himself with a new weapon, the Twin Swords of Flurry, Toraisu, and called his Dark Magician. Heartless appeared all along the rooftop. 

"You pathetic fools. Don't tell me you still wish to try and fight. You can't defeat all of them! Go, my minions!" cried Malik. The heartless closed in on the little group. With a battle cry, Yami and Kairi lunged into their enemies and attacked like crazy, and making sure their friends were safe. Slashing, blasting and whirling through the storm of shadows and soldiers. They destroyed them easily, but more and more kept coming, in groups of 15 to 30. 

"Is there no end to these guys?" asked Yami.

"I don't know, but let's try to find out!" responded Kairi.

"Just give it up! You can't win!" gloated Malik. Just then, the last soldier fell. "Grrr…I guess I'll just have to deal with you myself! Prepare for battle!" said Malik, and he drew the blade from his Millennium Rod.

**Boss Fight: Malik Ishtal 650 HP**

Malik charged at our protagonists and darted around them, attacking. Kairi and Yami could hardly keep up with his movements. He landed quite a few attacks, but not enough to do serious damage. He continued attacking until Yami's Dark Magician bashed him with his staff. Yugi and Kairi took advantage of their opening and blasted at him with their most powerful spells. They took a good chunk out of his life bar. 

"Err… now I'm mad. Gil Gars, come forth!" cried Malik. Gil Gars materialized, and instantly helped his master by going after the Dark Magician. However, the Dark Magician had 700 more ATK points, so Gil Gars was dispatched in a matter of seconds. Kairi countered Malik's high attack rate with her own high-speed assault, in Delusion Blade. She scored multiple hits and created an opening for Yugi and his Dark Magician to attack. They had Malik on the ropes, so to speak. Yami and Kairi capitalized and attacked like crazy. Then, Malik used sweeping attack similar to the Blade Delusion, the Fairy Meteor Crush, except it packed much more punch, but was a tad bit slower, and, fortunately for our heroes, caused Malik to tire at the end. Both had been hit several times, and they didn't have much HP left. One more attack like that from Malik would end the battle in a bad way. So, they quickly finished the fight with the Magic Box of DEATH by Yami and his Dark Magician, followed by a Hell Scissors from Kairi was enough to knock Malik unconscious. 

**End Boss Fight**

Kairi learned *Scan, *Treasure Magnet and *Blitz

Attained the power of flames. Kairi learned *Heat Wall

"Why, little brother?" asked Isis to Malik's incapacitated form," Why?"

"Hey, Kairi!" said Duke," I get the feeling something big is gonna happen pretty soon. Take this with you!"

Kairi obtained ;Dice Roll

"Yugi, you should keep this, too. This was a special gift from Pegasus, as I'm offering him my help with his reviving his wife project. This should really be yours. I've already got three anyways," said Kaiba. He then handed Yami a Blue-Eyes White Dragon Card hand drawn by Pegasus with alternate artwork. ** (Author's note: It's the illustration from Duelist Legacy II, which is the same as the one in English Shonen Jump Issue #1, but standing in front of a stone tablet.) **

Yami learned summon spell +Blue-Eyes White Dragon

The Keyhole then appeared on the floor of the roof and Kairi sealed the world of Yu-Gi-Oh away from the heartless forever. Suddenly, a strange figure arose from Malik's incapacitated figure. It slowly took the shape of a skeletal yet muscular figure.

"What the…?" started Serenity.

"The Puppet Master was a puppet himself?" said a confused Tristan. 

"Hahaha…this pathetic boy has lost his usefulness. Allow me to introduce myself. I am Nitemare, a spirit of pure evil from ancient times. I am the one who can control the heartless, and guided them to this world," said Nitemare. **(Author's Note: If you have DDS or Forbidden Memories, you should know this guy.)**

"You! I…remember you! You where that mysterious spirit that controlled the head priest Heishin, and tried to take over the world and bring back the shadow games!" said Yami.

"Yes, I remember you too, Prince Yami. Or are you Pharaoh now? Oh, yes, that's right, you are, on account of the fact that I had your parents killed!" taunted Nitemare.

"Grrr…that's it! I'm going to avenge my parents here and now!" cried Yami and he charged the powerful spirit. Kairi, not about to be left out, followed suit. Nitemare simply created a warp hole of darkness and warped away, back to the headquarters of evil. Yami and Kairi dived in after him right before it closed. Unfortunately, the warp collapsed on the two and left them floating in the rift between worlds. **(Author's note: You know, the area you need a gummi ship to pass through.)**

"Gah! There's…no…air!" gasped Yami.

**Progress Report:**

**(Author's note: I don't know about you people, but before I start a new level, I always see what my characters can do, and who I can use. That's basically what this is for. I like statistics, that's all. Oh, and HP is a magic force that takes harm for the character until it hits zero, at which point the character is either knocked out or killed. So, if you have HP and you get stabbed, you'll lose a good chunk of HP, but you won't physically take even a paper cut, unless it knocks off your last bit. At least, that's my theory and it's the system this 'fic uses.)**

Sora No change

Donald No change

Goofy No change

Kairi Lv.30 51HP 8 MP ;Dice Roll *Scan 

*Treasure Magnet *Blitz *Heat Wall

Yami Lv.29 49HP 9MP ;Twin Swords of Flurry: Toraisu 

+Saint Dragon-God of Osiris +Blue-Eyes White Dragon

**Author's Note (Closing this chapter): Yay! I hath finish-ed! Dang, that took long to write! And you people have NO CLUE How long it took me to think up a deck design for Yugi. I didn't even make the duels long enough to utilize all his cards! Maybe later. Anyway, I DO-ED A CLIFFHANGER! I am SOO, PROUD OF MYSELF! What'll happen to our heroes? Will they die in space? Probably not, due to the three unwritten laws of stories:**

**1. ****The Hero(es) can't die.**

**2. ****The cool Black Dude always dies (Unless he/she's the hero)\**

**3. ****The cool Old Guy always dies (see above)**

**Anyways, I'll try to write chapter 5 as fast as I can, but I need to put a lot of thought into it since its about Gun- oops, almost gave stuff away again. I'll shut up now.**

***********************************End Chapter Four********************************


	6. Endless Waltz Part I

Chapter 5: Endless Waltz

"………Mmmmmph!" groaned Kairi. Her lungs were about to burst due to the lack of any air to breathe. She and Yugi…they were going to die out in space due to lack of air, weren't they? Just then, there was a roar of a distant jet of some kind, then, they saw it. A giant metal, humanoid craft with the 4 wings like an angel's. Kairi shook Yugi with her last bit of remaining air, then they both made an attempt to move towards the strange craft, which seemed to be heading right for them. Amazingly, the craft stopped right in front of them. A point in its midsection opened, and a figure clad in a strange suit and a helmet came out. He grabbed the two figures, whose faces were now changing a rainbow of colors, and dragged them back into the part he came out of. He sealed the door and removed his helmet. Now safely inside the mysterious spacecraft, Yugi and Kairi gasped for air, their faces turning back to the normal skin color.

"Thanks for saving us, uh…," started Kairi.

"My name is Heero Yuy, and I'm almost 16. And you are…?" said Heero.

"I'm Yugi Mutou. I'm from Domino City, and I'm 15," introduced Yugi.

"I'm Kairi. I'm from Destiny Islands and I just turned 14 couple months ago," said Kairi.

"Hmm. So, how did you two get stuck out in space? I didn't see any wreckage around you, so what happened?" asked Heero.

"We were going to fight this evil ancient spirit thing called Nitemare, but it ran away through a portal of darkness it created, then we dove after it, but the portal collapsed on us, and, well, that's when we got stuck in space," explained Kairi. 

"Hmm. 5 days ago I would've called that story the biggest load of BS I'd ever heard, but I believe you," said Heero," Let me explain. Five days ago this boy with brownish-blonde hair just pops up out of nowhere. He had these really weird clothes, by our standards. He said his world was destroyed by the heartless or something."

"Did he say his name was Tidus?" asked Kairi.

"Yeah. How'd you know?" asked Heero.

"We hail from the same place," explained Kairi," I was flung into a different world, where I met Yugi and his friends."

"Did your world get swallowed up in darkness too?" Heero asked Yugi.

"No. Kairi sealed my world from the heartless with her Keyblade," answered Yugi.

"Keyblade?" asked Heero.

"This is a Keyblade," said Kairi, materializing hers. 

"Hmm…so that thing locks away a world from the darkness, correct?" said Heero.

"Yeah, and it's really good for fighting heartless," said Kairi.

"Anyway, when we found your friend, there was this weird, blue sword next to him. We thought it was his, but he said he'd never seen it before in his life. He was happy to take it, though. 6 hours later, a girl appeared less than 50 yards away from the same spot the boy appeared. She had weird clothes too. Your clothes will probably seem strange to the people too," said Heero.

"That weird suit you're wearing isn't exactly normal to us, either," said Kairi. 

"This is a spacesuit. It's not what we usually wear. It's just in case something happens. It allows us to move and breathe in space," explained Heero," Anyway, this girl was found with a staff next to her. She said her name was Yuna and she was from a place called Spira, but it was engulfed in Darkness. She said the staff belonged to her, and she was a 'Summoner in training', whatever that means. We have her under the care of the government with your friend. They also seem to enjoy each other's company…" 

"Your government isn't running any kind of tests on them, are they?" asked Kairi.

"No…unless you count Wufei seeing if Tidus was competent enough to handle that sword…" said a slightly amused Heero.

"Who's Wufei? And are you sure that they have good living quarters?" asked Kairi.

Heero started," Wufei is a fellow Gundam pilot. I'm sure your friend is in good company. They are traveling with the vice-foreign minister, Relena Darlian. She's a little younger than myself, but she's very capable of serving in the government. The three of them get along pretty well."

"Alright. So…this weird ship-thingy where flying in is called a 'Gundam'?" asked Kairi.

"That's right. A Gundam is a type of Mobile Suit. Gundams are special because they are made from a special mineral called Gundamium Alloy, which is very rare, and can take a lot of abuse. They also utilize a lot of top-secret weaponry," explained Heero.

"So…does that mean there are other types of mobile suits?" asked Yugi.

"Yes. There are several different models. There are normal suits, and then there are the Gundams. There are 5 existing Gundam models, and one that was destroyed, and only one of each has been made. There are 12 models of normal mobile suits, and two destroyed models. The Gundams are all about equal, but the normal suits vary greatly in power," said Heero.

"So, what Gundam are we in, and what are the others?" asked Yugi.

"You two are in the Wing Zero Model. It's also the only existing Gundam that utilizes the ZERO system, which interacts directly with the pilot's brain waves. The other Gundams are Altron, Deathscythe Hell, Heavyarms and Sandrock. There was also the Epyon, which also used the ZERO system, but it is believed to have been destroyed almost a year ago during the war between the Romefeller Foundation and the White Fang. The normal suits, in order of most powerful to weakest, are Tallgeese III, Tallgeese, Mercurius, Vayeate, Taurus, Virgo II, Virgo, Cancer, Leo, Pisces, Aries, Tragos, and Pisces. The Tallgeese III and Tallgeese models are powerful enough to compete with a Gundam in a one on one fight, while the Leos and down are exceedingly weak compared to a Gundam. There are also rumors of a 'Thirteenth Zodiac', meaning a new Mobile Suit model, circulating around our organization, the Preventers," said Heero.

"What do Preventers do?" asked Kairi.

"It's our job to keep the peace, and quash any rebellions or wars before they start. Something tells me that these rumors can't be good…anyway, we're almost to Colony X-18999. Your friend is there, and I'm done with patrol for foreign invaders, so I have a strategy meeting to attend about the rumor I told you about. I'll take you to Relena and your friend, okay?" asked Heero.

"Sure. By the way, let me say this: I have a hunch that the heartless are somehow connected to the thirteenth zodiac. This guy named Ansem leads them, and it seems like he's gathered the villainous scum of the universe as his allies. They believe that if they destroy as many worlds as possible, they will attain ultimate power, or something like that. Keep that in mind, okay?" advised Kairi. 

"Roger that," replied Heero. The colony came into view. It looked like one of those fancy Frisbees that toy companies always say 'are ten times better than normal Frisbees'. There were many other colonies behind it, along with a moon and a world.

"Huh? What kind of world is this?" asked Kairi.

"The actual world is the blue ball. Then there's the moon, which is part of it held by gravity, and the colonies we built out here in space to ease population issues," explained Heero.

"So basically, the colonies are man-made extensions of a world into space?" inquired Yugi.

"Exactly," responded Heero," Alright, we're here." The door of the cockpit opened, and they jumped out onto the catwalk that stretched high across the hangar.

"Hey, Heero. The meeting starts in fifteen minutes, don't forget! Hey, who're those other kids with you?" asked an old man in a Hawaiian shirt and sunglasses. He also wore a black jacket with green shoulders. 

"Howard, the boy is named Yugi and the girl is named Kairi. They were drifting in space, and they were in bad shape when I picked them up. They said they were fighting the heartless. They gave chase to a retreating general when the portal collapsed on them and they got dropped in space. Kairi's world was destroyed by the heartless. Apparently, she has a weapon capable of sealing worlds off from the darkness. Anyway, can you do me a favor?" asked Heero.

"Sure. Name it," said Howard.

"Take them to Relena and the other guys," said Heero," I'm gonna get my stuff then go to the meeting."

"All right! See ya later, Heero!" called Howard," All right, so which one of you knows Tidus?"

"I do. We were friends and neighbors back home before our world was destroyed 5 days ago," said Kairi.

"Hmm…all right. You have no clue who Yuna is, right?" asked Howard.

"Heero said something about her world was destroyed by the heartless, and she's a summoner in training," said Yugi.

"All right, this is it," said Howard. He knocked on the door and said," Miss Relena, there are some more people from other worlds out here." The door opened, and a teenage girl with light brown hair back in a ponytail wearing a woman's white business suit came out.

"Hello. I'm Relena Darlian. What are your names, and were your worlds destroyed by the heartless, too?" asked Relena.

"I'm Yugi Mutou, and my world is safe from the heartless," Yugi said.

"I'm Kairi. I came from the same place as Tidus," said Kairi.

"Huh? KAIRI?" came a familiar boy's voice," KAIRI! It really is you! Whoa! I thought I'd almost never see you again!"

"Hehee, its good to see you again too, Tidus," said Kairi.

"So, you two know each other?" came a gentle, yet strong female voice. A brown-haired girl with a blue skirt and a white top with VERY baggy sleeves and no shoulders appeared behind the doorway.

"Oh! This is Yuna. A while after I got here, she showed up too," said Tidus. 

"Hello," greeted Yuna.

"Please, come inside," said Relena. Kairi and Yugi stepped in the tiny room. Kairi and Yugi told their tale of what had happened to them so far to the three. They started after Kairi was separated from Tidus, Wakka and Selphie. How she got to Domino City, the Battle City tournament, sealing the keyhole, and then giving chase to Nitemare.

"We were going to suffocate in space, and then Heero picked us up, and here we are," finished Kairi.

"Hmm…so, Heero saved you, huh? I lost count of how many times he's saved me. Heero…" said Relena.

"You like him, don't you?" said Yugi.

"Well…I have to admit it; yes," said Relena," Anyway, it seems like I'm standing in a room surrounded by people much more powerful than myself. So, Yuna; you said you were a summoner in training. What exactly do you mean by that?"

"I mean what I said. I was training in the art of summoning before my world was destroyed. I have limited summoning abilities, but I still have a ways to go. I can summon one Aeon right now," explained Yuna. 

"What's an Aeon?" asked Tidus.

"An Aeon is a noble spirit that protected our world. They could be summoned by those with the gift, and the pure heart," said Yuna," But, when our world was destroyed, the Aeons were scattered all over the universe. I can still summon Valefor, my phoenix-like Aeon, but I won't be able to learn any new summons until I find more of the Aeons…" said Yuna.

"Let us help you! I'm trying to find Sora anyways, and who knows where I'll end up. Also, as a Keyblade Master, it's my duty to find and seal as many worlds as possible from here. I think Sora may be in an area that was boxed off from where we are after the destroyed worlds were restored the first time," said Kairi.

"Who's Sora?" asked Yugi.

"Sora is the original Keyblade master. He restored the destroyed worlds with the help of his friends Donald and Goofy. He's also one of my best friends…" said Kairi.

"Or was there something more?" asked Tidus.

"Okay, I'll admit it. If you checked the secret place after Destiny Island was restored, you would know," said Kairi," Sora and Riku, my other best friend, competed for my attention for I while. I never really paid it much heed, but…I guess they both really cared about me…enough to fight against endless hordes of the heartless or sell out to them to try and find me. Anyway, the whole rivalry ended at a place called End of the World. Riku is supposedly stuck in Kingdom Hearts, where all hearts, of people, animals, worlds, everything, comes from. I was teleported back to Destiny Islands, which was reforming from the End of the World, and I saw Sora. He said we would see each other again, so now, since Destiny Island was destroyed again, I plan on looking for him."

"Hmm…" sighed everyone else in the room. Suddenly, a familiar voice came over the P.A.

"Relena, something bad is going on. Come to the strategy room immediately, and bring our guests with you!" said the P.A.

"You guys heard Heero. Let's go!" said Relena. They all headed for the room. When they got there, they found ten people, six boys and four girls, all wearing the same jackets, where listening intently to an old man talking over the TV. 

"We here at the Barton Foundation declare ourselves to be independent from the Earth Sphere Unified Nation. At the same time, we would also like to declare war on the nation. Your pathetic Preventer force stands no chance of saving you from our army! The world shall be MINE! HAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAA!" laughed the geezer on TV.

"Looks like the rumors where true," said a boy with light blonde hair.

"Dang it, looks like they've beaten us to the punch. Again," said a brown haired boy with a long braid.

"Let's not give up yet. We still have the Gundams," said a dark blue haired girl with long bangs that covered half her face. 

"Umm, I hate to interrupt, but did you guys see that crest the old geezer had on his hat?" asked Kairi.

"Hunh?" said the brown-haired braided boy. 

"What about it?" asked Heero.

"That was the Heartless symbol!" exclaimed Yugi.

"The heartless? Great. Just great," muttered a man with long, blonde hair.

"Hmm. The heartless, huh. Well, since you all have had past experiences with them from what we've heard, it looks like we'll need to be working together. What are your names?" asked a woman with long dark brown hair.

"I'm Kairi," said Kairi.

"My name is Yugi Mutou," said Yugi.

"It's Tidus," said Tidus.

"I am Yuna," said Yuna.

"Good to meet you. You may call me, Lady Une," introduced the woman.

"I'm Duo. Duo Maxwell, Shinigami, the God of Death," said the boy with the braid.

"The name's Wufei Chang," said a Chinese boy with a short ponytail.

"I have no name. If you must call me something, then call me Trowa Barton," said a boy with brown hair that covered half his face.

"My name is Quatre Rebarba Winner," stated the blonde boy.

"It's Zechs Merquise," introduced the longhaired blonde man.

"I'm Sally Po," said a brunette with braided hair.

"I'm Lucrezia Noin, but please, call me Noin," said the dark blue-haired woman.

"Just call me Hilde," said a younger woman with blackish blue hair. 

"Well, then, I suppose we should make a plan for our defense," said Heero," Kairi, you seem to have had the most dealings with the heartless here. How do they fight?"

"The heartless try to overcome you with overwhelming numbers. Some use powerful special techniques, but they're pretty rare," answered Kairi. Suddenly, an alarm went off, and the old geezer from the broadcast came on screen again.

"Greetings, Preventers. I, for those of you who do not already know, am Dekim Barton, leader of the illustrious Barton Foundation! I have but one thing to say to you: hand over the Keyblade master, any of her little friends and surrender immediately. Otherwise…" said Dekim.

"Otherwise what?" asked Zechs tauntingly.

"Otherwise, I shall proceed with Operation Meteor, using that colony you're in, right now!" threatened Dekim," I await your answer. Send an unaccompanied shuttle carrying the requested ones to the site of the Final battle from the War one year earlier within 30 minutes, or I will send the HEARTLESS to personally take over that colony, and see Operation Meteor through!"

"D**n! Operation Meteor?!? That B*****d!" cried Duo.

"What's Operation Meteor?" asked Kairi.

"Operation Meteor. Possibly the most hideous, vile and immoral scheme ever concocted. It was a relatively simple plan: Step 1; drop a floating colony or resource satellite on the Earth. Step 2; send in a strong mobile suit force to march across the planet and cause terror and mass chaos. Step 3, Dekim steps in and seizes control of the planet," explained Trowa.

"Is that really necessary?" asked Tidus.

"Apparently Dekim thinks so. I want to fight him! If we surrender to him, he'll seize control anyway. We are all that stands between the Earth and Dekim's tyranny!" exclaimed Zechs.

"I think I have an idea," said Kairi.

"Well then, let's hear it!" said Duo.

"All right. You guys go in your Gundams or Mobile suits in the shuttle instead of us. When they come to take 'us' prisoner, ambush them and wipe 'em all out. When the heartless try to invade the colony, Yugi, Tidus, Yuna and myself will stop them," explained Kairi.

"That's insane! You'll all be seriously outnumbered!" said Relena.

"It's crazy all right. Maybe…just crazy enough to work!" said Sally.

Progress Report 

Sora No change

Donald No change

Goofy **(Author's note: I just noticed that Goofy's stats were left out of the prologue. Oh, well. Here they are, if anyone cares.) **Lv.83 103 HP 6 MP ;Save The King *Tornado *Charge *Rocket *MP Gift *Treasure Magnet *MP Rage (x2) *MP Haste *Second Chance *Second Wind *Cheer 

Kairi No change 

Yami No change

Tidus Lv.30 53HP 5MP ;Longsword *Spiral Cut *Slice and Dice *Blitz Dodge 

Yuna Lv.27 42HP 7MP *Cura *Life *Protect *Reflect** ***Dispel *Grand Summon 

**(Author's Note In closing: We'll that's chapter five. Kinda short, eh? Sorry, folks, no whip@$$ fight scene this time. That's because chapters six and seven will DEFINETLY be mostly fighting. With a plan, like that, how can there not be? Oh, and in Chapter 6, you can expect a break from your regularly scheduled program due to 1-W-A Breaking News. PLEASE REVIEW, and guess what that stands for! Oh, and my previous guessing challenge still stands. Beta Genius was extremely close, but that's not quite it. All right, I'll shut up now.)**

*****************************End Chapter 5*******************************


	7. OneWinged Angel

Author's Note: 1-W-A stood for One-Winged Angel! That's right, folks! This chapter is all about the coolest and most difficult boss ever and what he's been up to since the end of Kingdom Hearts. SO, that means this started during the credits. More specifically, that touching reunion between Cloud and Aerith, (well, for me it was. Aerith was my THIRD STRONGEST CHARACTER in Final Fantasy 7, and SHE supposedly GOT KEELED IN A STOOPID, GODD***************(Five hours later)*************************N Cut Scene! INJUSTICE!) who, at least in my game, were a couple. Then again, that might have something to do with the fact that I did everything in my power to see that that happened…Anywayyyyyyyyyy, it starts from there. Sora already defeated Sephiroth in the coliseum, and Sephiroth teleported away. (Which he does after FF7, for the sake of this story) He wandered around for a while, returning to Hollow Bastion when Sora defeats Ansem. ONE MORE THING: I HAVE NOT gotten to the part where Cloud goes into a coma (I'm so screwed when that happens) and I don't know what really happened at Nibelheim. Therefore, I'll just go by what happened in Cloud's flashback at Kalm, basically. I just tweaked it a LIIIITLE bit. Anyway, I've rambled enough. Here's the story!

Chapter Six: One-Winged Angel Breaking News 

"Cloud!" exclaimed Aerith. She couldn't believe it, but there he was, standing in front of the library entrance.

"Aerith…" said Cloud. They walked toward each other slowly. Leon and Yuffie were standing a good distance away.

"I knew you were alive…somewhere. From the day we stopped Sephiroth, I knew you were alive, and I never stopped looking. Even though we defeated Sephiroth, our planet was still destroyed, by the heartless. I'm sure Yuffie already told you, anyway though. Now…I finally found you," said Cloud. 

"Cloud…I missed you…I'm so sorry it had to be that way. It just happened after that first date…at Gold Saucer, almost one year ago, now," whispered Aerith. She smiled, a sad and happy smile at the same time and embraced Cloud.

"Aerith…I…I should've said this a lot sooner, but…I love you…" whispered Cloud. And then…they kissed each other. Meanwhile, on the balcony, an unnoticed figure in a black cloak watched the whole scene unfold. 

"Hmm…" he thought to himself," I don't know…should I be sorry I almost broke them apart? Cloud is my old SOLDIER war buddy…or should I be sorry I didn't kill them both and destroy the world? I just don't know… "

He thought back to when he was about to destroy Nibelhiem. When he found out about how he was just a test tube experiment. Him, Sephiroth, the all-powerful, great war hero. A worthless clone, spawned from the DNA of an ancient Cetra woman, called Jenova, who had great power, and was supposedly destined to take back their world from the humans taking it over. This explained the 'one' tattooed on his hand, which he now concealed with long black gloves, with strange looking fin shaped things on them. He spent hours reading in the basement of the Shinra Mansion. From what he learned about his 'mother' and how he came to exist, he concluded it was his destiny to eradicate the planet of the worthless humans, as they destroyed the Cetra. He almost succeeded, until his Meteor summon was countered by Holy. Holy was summoned after he was defeated at the hands of one Cloud Strife, and his little group, Yuffie Kisaragi, Tifa Lockheart, Barret Wallace, Red XIII, Cid Highwind, Cait Sith and Vincent Valentine. 

At that point, he questioned whether Jenova was truly destined to take back the planet, and guide the Cetra to the Promised Land. Further research at the City of the Ancients revealed the truth about Jenova. She was a tyrant, the one who caused the fall of the Ancients. She manipulated his desire for revenge on the scientists whose twisted experiments created him, and the Shinra with their energy sucking Mako reactors, she manipulated him to destroy the very things he valued. She drove him insane. On the other hand, he was her 'son', so did that mean he should be obliged to continue her destruction? He regained his sanity, after his master plan to save the planet, or so he thought, was stopped. Disgusted, he left the planet, to find who he really was, and what he really wanted to do. Eventually, he stumbled upon the Coliseum, where he fought the Keyblade master, Sora. He was defeated. Now, he again wanders the worlds.

"Cloud, perhaps we'll fight together again someday. On the same side. Just like old times, in SOLDIER. On the other hand, I just might have to finish what we started back home, and destroy you all. I still don't know who I am. I must continue my journey, and find my destiny," said Sephiroth to himself. And he left Hollow Bastion in a flash of light, still unnoticed by the others in the Library.

On Coruscant **(Author's Note: YEP! WE'RE GOIN' INTO STAR WARS! I know I said I was doing Anime and games, but I guess you could classify this under games. Why? Umm…Jedi Power Battles, Jedi Star fighter, Rogue Squadron, Obi-Wan…I could go on like this for a while, but I think you want to know more about Sephiroth.)**, the Jedi Master Yoda was shocked out of his meditation by a strong feeling. He made his prophecy known at the next high council meeting.

"A disturbance in the Force, I sense!" said Yoda.

"We sense it too, Master Yoda," said Mace Windu.

"A strange presence. It is neither dark nor light. It just possesses immense power," said Ki Adi Mundi. **(Author's Note: The dude with the big cone head) **

"What should we do about it?" asked Adi Gallia. **(A/N: The girl)**

"For now, we wait. What happens, see, we shall," said Yoda.

"I'm worried about this Master Yoda," said Mace Windu," Nothing as surprising and sudden as this has happened since the body of Master Qui-Gon Jinn disappeared into a strange portal the day of his funeral."

In a back alley of the lowest street on the planet, an orange design appeared out of nowhere. A blue beam shot fourth from it, and a man with long silver hair, a black cloak and a black angelic wing formed from it. The one-winged angel looked around, spying a large, pyramid-like building. He decided he would go there. On another part of the planet, a portal of darkness appeared, and an old Jedi Master stepped out of it, resurrected now, after being slain at the hands of the Sith apprentice Darth Maul. 

"I must go to the Jedi Temple. I need to find out what is happening, what could be the cause of a resurrection," said Qui-Gon to himself. He too headed off to the Jedi Temple. 

Sephiroth arrived at the Jedi temple in about half an hour. Miraculously, he made it without inflicting death or fatal injury to people, which he had a bad habit of inadvertently doing. After so many years of trying to save and destroy the world, it was a reflex by now. Now, injury period…he couldn't help it that that deathstick-smoking stoner couldn't take a hint not to mess with the wing. So he made it very clear, with some help from his Masamune. He then walked up the stairs and entered the building. 

"Umm…what can I do for you?" asked a young female secretary.

"Yes. Where am I?" asked Sephiroth.

"You're joking, right?" asked the secretary. An icy glare from Sephiroth told her otherwise. "All right…this is the famous Jedi Temple, where the Jedi council resides, and the Jedi Knights are training, until called upon for a mission," she explained.

"Hmm…I request a fight against your strongest warrior," said Sephiroth. 

The secretary looked at him as if he was completely insane, or a complete idiot, and said," Umm…our strongest warrior isn't here, but I can get you a training match against Mace Windu, our second best fighter." She picked up the phone, and made the request, and said," It is set. I have no clue why you would want to fight a Jedi Master, but Master Windu was happy to accept, with the addition of a 'no-kill' rule. Please follow me."

Boss Fight: Mace Windu 1500 HP 

Sephiroth pulled out his Masamune. Mace Windu said," You expect to fight a Jedi with an old-fashioned sword?" and drew his lightsaber. He leapt at Sephiroth, who successfully blocked the attack. "What?! But, a lightsaber can cut through anything except another lightsaber! How can you block with that sword?"

"My Masamune is made of a very special metal fused with an ancient magic. It can never be broken," Sephiroth replied, then he leapt forward, spinning and attacking. He hit the Jedi Master. Both men attacked each other repeatedly. They both took off their respective opponent's purple life bar fairly quickly. 

"Come on," taunted Sephiroth. He attacked with the flame pillar. Windu countered with the force saber shield. "Prepare yourself!" cried Sephiroth, and he swept across the training ground with Omnislash. Mace blocked most of the powerful slashes, but still took a good amount of damage. Now, many of the Knights and young pre-padawans came to watch. Could a strange one-winged man with a nine-foot _sword_ possibly defeat the great Mace Windu? The Jedi master countered the Omnislash with a powerful sweeping attack of his own. He then attacked Sephiroth with powerful force lightning. Sephiroth teleported away from the attack and said," This is over now! SIN HARVEST!" Mace dashed at him, and attempted to counter, but his blow struck too late. The halo appeared over his head.

"What kind of crazy- ARGH!" cried Mace Windu as the Sin Harvest hit home. 

Winner: Sephiroth 

"How? How did I lose to a man with a weird wing, and no mastery of the force? Wait…you must the strange and powerful presence that caused the disturbance. Who are you, warrior?" asked Mace Windu.

"My name is Sephiroth. That is all I can tell you right now," answered the One-winged Angel. And he headed for the door, to leave. On his way out of the temple, he bumped into an older, bearded man, with relatively long hair, though Sephiroth's was still longer, in Jedi garb, or at least, from what Sephiroth could tell.

"Qui-Gon?" said Mace Windu in disbelief. He had followed Sephiroth out of the temple to see what would happen. 

"Master Windu?" said Qui-Gon.

"What happened to you that day? You were dead, and you disappeared," said Master Windu.

"I don't know. I remember dying after witnessing Obi-Wan defeat Darth Maul, then, I found myself in an abandoned alley. I came here to find how much time has passed, and what could be happening to trigger a resurrection," said Qui-Gon.

"Approximately nine years have passed since you left us, Master Qui-Gon. As for what could be causing such an event, I believe that man with the black angel's wing can enlighten us," said Mace Windu," Sephiroth! Tell us, you seem well traveled, what is happening out there beyond the stars of our secluded galaxy?"

Sephiroth said, "A mysterious force called The Heartless is invading. They are parasites that feed on hearts. The hearts of people, animals and worlds…this could be the trigger of this resurrection. Perhaps more great warriors are being reincarnated across the stars…"**(Author's Note: This is called 'Foreshadowing', people! Pay attention!)**

"Sephiroth, you are a wandering warrior, correct? Do you mind if we come with you? We wish to fight these heartless," said Mace Windu.

"I don't really care. Just don't get in my way, and I don't mind you tagging along. Just, how will you travel from here to the main…Oh, I see. You want to hitch a ride with me," said Sephiroth," Very well, then. I wander the stars searching for strong opponents. I am on a journey to find my destiny. Just, don't interfere, and you can stay. Otherwise, I won't hesitate to leave you stranded. Oh, and just what's in this for me?"

"In return, we could probably teach you a few things you don't know yet," said Qui-Gon.

" Hmm…I doubt you could teach me much, but I'll accept anyway," said Sephiroth. So the two Jedi Masters joined the One-Winged Angel, and headed wherever fate took them. Time went on, Sephiroth told them his story, starting with his days as a war hero with a small troop and his younger fellow first class SOLDIER, Cloud Strife. He told them of his days as an evil psychopath, and now the one-winged angel wandering the universe, searching for his place. He also made it VERY clear that should fate guide him to the path of destruction, he wouldn't hesitate to attack them, as they were serious threats to the darkness. 

Progress Report: (Author's Note: Since this is a completely separate party that has no allies, this will have just Sephiroth and his tag-along Jedis.) 

Sephiroth Lv.80 1800HP 32MP ;Masamune *Flame Pillar *Bolt3 *Ice3 *Flame Pillar *Life2 *Sin Harvest *Omnislash *Teleport *Fallen Angel *Spinning Upper +Super Nova

Mace Windu Lv.78 1500HP 20MP ;Purple Lightsaber *Force Saber Spin *Deflect *Force Lightning *Mind Bend *Force Push

Qui-Gon Jinn Lv.76 1650HP 25MP ;Green Lightsaber *Heal *Force Shockwave *Force Orb *Deflect *Mind Bend *Force Push

**(Author's Note in closing: That's Chapter 6. Kind short, ya, but it was to the point. Okay, so there wasn't as much fighting as I made it seem, but…it had Sephiroth! And he fought! So, it should be good enough. Oh, and before anyone gets any false ideas, keep in mind that I am strongly anti-yaoi. If any of y'all wanna write yaoi, that's your business, but you can expect me to slide down a steep hill made of tacks then swim in rubbing alcohol before I write it! I have NOTHING against homosexuals; it's just…spare me the details, okay? I'd really rather not read or write about two guys making out…BAD IMAGES!!!! AHHHH!!!!! IT BURNS!!!!! Remember this chapter for later…anyway; Chapter 7 might take a while to write. After all, there will be NO LESS THAN 3 FIGHT SCENES! AT LEAST TWO WITH GUNDAMS!!!!! Oh, and remember what I said about foreshadowing? Keep that in mind, and take a wild guess at who's piloting Epyon. Oh, and no one's figured out what game 'Qwarktastic' is from? Culturally deprived people…how can you pass up a game with a weapon that turns stuff into chickens? Oh, and all Qui-Gon, Mace Windu and other old guy/black dude fans: Don't worry; I plan on ignoring Rules 2 & 3. Oh well…I should really hire a security guard to defend myself from rabid yaoi fangirls and Squall/Aerith fans…  
  
**

****************************End Chapter 6********************************


	8. Endless Waltz Part II

Author's Note: Thanks to every one who reviewed! While I'm on the subject of reviews, Bahamut9999, I have one question: DUDE! ZECHS AN ALBINO?! WHAT THE H**L ARE YOU SMOKING?! It says specifically on the OFFICIAL website he's BLONDE! FOR THE SAKE OF ALL THINGS SACRED, CHECK YOUR SOURCES IF YA WANNA CORRECT ME! BECAUSE IF YOU'RE WRONG AND I'M RIGHT, YOU'LL NEVER HEAR THE END OF IT! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Okay……………I'm okay! Really! Passes out from being scarred for life 1 too many times

Five Hours Later

Anyway…about the Gundams. Basically, they're in their custom forms, except they retain all the fun weaponry that got left out, but was in the series. So, Deathscythe Hell has its fun little shield blade thingy (the buster shield), Altron/Nataku has that dragon plasma cannon thingy on its back and the plasma flamethrowers (they're the FANGS still, not the spooty Custom pincers) and I added a few little ideas of my own on Heavyarms and Sandrock. I also use some Gundams that were in Gundam Battle Assault 2, along with some characters from the 08th MS Team, and others that I have no clue where they're from. I think they're from stupid show with Amuro. Oh well, they die anyway. Later… Then, there are Gundams I looked up on the Internet, and they're mostly from the Gundam Wing Manga. There are also a few that are redesigned versions of Wing, Shenlong, and Deathscythe. Also, Sandrock Kai Custom has the Sandrock Custom paint job. If ya wanna see what they look like, or if you don't even know what Sandrock Kai or Heavyarms Kai is, I suggest checking mahq.net. Just look at the 're-designed Hajime Katoki version'. Now, on with the story!

Chapter 7: Endless Waltz Part II 

The Preventers began loading the shuttle for the battle ahead. The shuttle had several fully revolving gatling gun turrets, a buster cannon hidden on the front. The Gundams and Tallgeese III were all fully prepared for battle. 

"Zechs, I'm going to fight alongside you! I said I would never leave your side! I'm sticking by that promise no matter what, Zechs," said Noin.

"But Noin, your Taurus isn't strong enough to handle the type of combat we're about to encounter!" said Zechs.

"Don't make me repeat myself, Zechs. Again," said Noin.

"Fine…if you insist on entering combat with us, then I at least request you use the restored Tallgeese," said Zechs.

"You want me to fly the Tallgeese? I don't know…I don't have the quick reflexes or the skills you do…" started Noin.

"Noin, I know you're capable of handling the Tallgeese. You're a great pilot. The upgraded Dober Gun and the beam saber will really make a difference, as well as the higher speed and agility. Have more faith in your abilities," encouraged Zechs.

"If you say so, Zechs…" said Noin. Meanwhile, Heero, Duo, and Trowa just ran into a BIG problem.

"So, uh, anyone have a clue how to fit the Gundams on this shuttle?" asked Duo.

"I think it's physically impossible," said Trowa.

"There's a way," said Heero.

"Hunh?" said Duo.

"If we load the Gundams on a space barge BEHIND the shuttle, we could say we were surrendering and giving them our Gundams. Then, we'll be waiting in the cockpits and when they come to retrieve the Gundams and the 'prisoners', we'll ambush them," explained Heero.

"Do you really think they'll buy that?" asked Trowa.

"From what Doctor J told me, Dekim Barton was an egotistic megalomaniac. He'll think we really are cowering before him," said Heero.

"Man, that plan is cruel, evil and overly sadistic. I LIKE IT!" said Duo. Howard and the other mechanics proceeded with loading the Gundams and the two Tallgeese onto the barge. In half an hour, the Gundams were ready to go.

"Are you guys sure you can take out all the heartless when they come here to take the colony and drop it on the Earth?" asked Noin.

"Of course we're sure. Just leave it to us! You guys worry about the other mobile suits," said Tidus.

"All right. Let's proceed," said Heero. The seven pilots boarded their Gundams, Sally and Lady Une stepped into the cockpit of the shuttle and took off for the site of the final battle from the war one year before.

"So, Howard, where do we go to defend the colony from the heartless?" asked Kairi.

"You need to defend this point right here," said Howard, pointing at the core of the colony," If they get at the core of the colony, it's all over. That will mess up the gravity and orbital system of the colony, and cause it to drop straight down to Earth. So, you guys need to stay at the large park in the center of the colony. The large building at the center houses the core. The security forces might be able to hold off one or two heartless, but don't bet on it. Don't let them anywhere near that building!"

"All right. Let's get going, then!" said Kairi. They headed for the exit of the base and emerged in a back alley. They stepped into the busy sidewalks and streets of the colony and headed for the large park. All they needed to do now was wait.

In space, the Gundams neared their point of destination. 

"There he is," said Sally. Dekim's withered old mug appeared on the screen of the shuttle, as well as in the Gundams.

"So, you came after all…Now, I will board your shuttle and take the prisoners, said Dekim," Wait a minute, what's that barge for?"

"We acknowledge we stand absolutely no chance against you, so we surrender our Gundams as well," said Lady Une. 

"Ah…you're smarter then you look. I will take the Gundams as well, then," said Dekim. His large transport shuttle neared the barge and the shuttle, then all of the preventers' Gundams eyes glowed green, and they roared to life from under the tarp, and attacked. "WHAT!? YOU TAKE ME FOR A FOOL! I SHALL ANIHILATE YOU ALL! PREPARE FOR COMBAT WITH THE THIRTEENTH ZODIAC, THE SERPENTS!!!!!!!!!!!" screamed Dekim. Before the enemy shuttle was destroyed, 25 Taurus, 50 Leos and 25 Serpents, all piloted by heartless soldiers, and an escape ship flew out from the transport sides of the shuttle. 

"D**n, a trap! I knew this would happen. Oh, well. I could use some target practice!" said Zechs. His Tallgeese III flew right into the mess of enemies and went right to work with the beam saber and the heat rod. Noin followed him with her Tallgeese, shooting with the Dober gun and using the beam saber. They were getting pelted with enemy fire but they dodged away and continued attacking with their close range weapons. 

"All right, prepare to meet the GOD OF DEATH!" cried Duo. He charged into the melee with his Deathscythe Hell and activated the double bladed beam scythe. "Heheh, slice and dice!" said Duo, and hacked away at the enemy ships. Using the large wings of the Deathscythe Hell, he avoided severe damage to the body of his Gundam. 

"You are all PURE EVIL!! I MUST RID THE UNIVERSE OF ALL EVIL! YOU HEARTLESS DON'T DESERVE TO LIVE! I WILL DESTROY YOU WITH NATAKU!!" declared Wufei. He activated Altron's dragon fangs and plasma cannons and flamethrower, destroying several. When they came in close, he whipped out the double beam trident and hacked at them, and continued picking off distant ones with his dragon fangs. Trowa activated Heavyarms, pulled out his double-barreled Gatling guns and fired away. Many enemy suits were going down quickly. Quatre supported him with Sandrock by taking out closer enemies with his heat shotels. However, the Gundams were still taking heavy fire from the Serpent Battalion. 

"Hmm…this should be easy," said Heero. He activated Wing Zero and flew right to the center of the enemy forces, hacking his way through with his beam saber and shoulder mounted Gatling guns, and deflecting enemy fire and even reflecting enemy beams with the angel wings of Wing Zero. At the center of the enemy, he split his buster rifle into two parts and fired, spinning in a circle. His shot had the desired effect, as about 33 enemy suits went down. They continued their counterattack on the enemy forces. When there were about 25 left, the enemy Serpent and Taurus troops made the mistake of attacking in two straight ranks. Heero and Zechs flew around to the sides of the enemy squadron and finished the battle with the Twin Buster Rifle finisher and the Mega Cannon Max attacks, destroying both rows of enemies with just one shot each. 

"HOW DARE YOU OPPOSE ME!? I SAID I WOULD COMMENCE OPERATION METEOR IF YOU DIDN'T COMPLY WITH MY DEMANDS! NOW, PAY THE PRICE OF MEDDLING WITH THE BARTON FOUNDATION! GO FORTH, HEARTLESS!" cried Dekim.

"I guess everything is up to those kids now…" said Noin.

"I know, but there's something kind of reassuring in that…" replied Sally.

Meanwhile, back at the colony…

"Here they come!" cried Kairi. The Heartless appeared from the ground in waves of darkness. The first attack wave consisted of at least 30 shadows, 20 soldiers and four Large Bodies. Kairi, Yami, Tidus and Yuna went to work on them instantly, hacking, slicing, and whirling their way through the storm of heartless. After about 20 of the heartless were destroyed, another wave came at them, this one consisting of ten darkballs. The darkballs proved to be much tougher than any standard enemy they had fought so far, which was limited to shadows, soldiers and large bodies. A few Blade Delusions, Dark Magic Attacks, Slice and Dices and support spells later, they destroyed all the heartless enemies, only to be greeted by an elite platoon: 5 Invisibles, 5 Angel Stars, 3 Defenders and 3 Wizards. Kairi's party tried their best to dodge and counterattack, but their attacks did mediocre damage at best and they lost, in a best-case scenario, half their health.

"D***it! They're just too strong for us right now!" exclaimed Tidus.

"I know! Ow! Back, heathen!" exclaimed Kairi, whacking at an Invisible with the Dice Roll.

"I might have a way out of this…" said Yami.

"Well, then, by all means, USE IT!" cried Tidus.

"Yes, please do!" added Yuna.

"All right!" said Yami. He pulled out the Blue-Eyes White Dragon Card Kaiba had given him. "I summon the BLUE-EYES WHITE DRAGON!" cried Yami, and he threw the card in front of them. It floated above the ground, then a white light erupted from it, and a 30-foot dragon erupted forth from it with a loud roar. Yami, Kairi Tidus and Yuna climbed onto its back.

"All right, Blue-Eyes! Attack!" ordered Yami. The dragon reared its head back, gathering positive ions from the air, then let loose a blast of its signature White Lightning. Within seconds, the legendary dragon completely annihilated the elite platoon. 

A long time ago, in a Galaxy far, far away…err, oops. Wrong story. Far, Far away, in a darkened room…

"Ansem, did you see that?! They took out the elite troops like they were nothing! I thought you said the fourth Keyblade master and her party was the weakest!" said a tall caped armor-clad man with a big nose and a big sword. **(A/N: Think Cloud's Buster Sword) **

"Yes, I saw it, King of Evil. But fear not, for the other Keyblade masters and their fellowships possessed that kind of power as well. I almost expected that they would find some way out, although the girl and her party are progressing quite rapidly…" said Ansem.

"You think that they all have that kind of power is something to calm down about? This is insane! That annoying hedgehog and the silver haired boy were enough trouble for me!" said a fat man with a crazy mustache in a small armored mecha walker. **(A/N: If ya can't figure out who this guy is, you need to buy more Sonic games.)**

"Speaking of which, how is the Death Egg coming, doctor?" asked Ansem. **(A/N: Riku fans, pay attention. Spoiler for his story arc in next few lines!)**

Err…the boy and the hedgehog, and this blonde girl, infiltrated it… But don't worry! My robots and the heartless soldiers as well as my tricks and traps should be enough to destroy them!" said the fat man. **(A/N: Go ahead and guess who the blonde one is. Hint: She's a Final Fantasy character, and I've only played FF7 and FFX, so she must be from those games. ULTRA SUPER SPECIAL PRIZE FOR WHOEVER GETS IT RIGHT FIRST!)**

"Humph. You Homo sapiens and your fancy toys…" said an imposing humanoid/reptilian figure with a large headpiece.

"What do you have against my machinery? If it weren't for our fancy toys, you could never have been created!" retorted the fat man. ****

"Stop bickering, you two…we have more important things to worry about," said Nitemare.

"Yes…like destroying these key-wielding little brats," said an old man in a flowing black robe and carried a staff.

"And returning the universe to darkness," started a boy with bluish hair and a sword at his waist. 

"So we can attain enough dark energy to completely destroy the light that is Kingdom Hearts, and create our own universe, of darkness, and all beings shall do our bidding!" finished a scythe carrying longhaired blonde girl. 

"Kingdom Hearts shall be ours! BWAHAHAHA!" laughed a large turtle-like creature with spikes on his shell. **(A/N: If ANYONE can't figure out who this guy is, please, GET OUTTA THE ROCK YOU'RE LIVING UNDER!)**

"Of course. But first, we must deal with those pesky Keyblade masters. There are already too many worlds sealed off from darkness as it is," reminded Ansem.

"Of course. Isn't that why we went through the trouble of getting them?" asked a hulking gold armor clad mace-wielding man, pointing at two gigantic, right now inactive mecha-like creatures, one emerald green, the other ruby red. 

"Yes, exactly. These powerful creatures shall serve as our super-weapons, as well as our last line of defense, should those pesky 'heroes' survive that long…" said Ansem.

"But, that's stupid! You should not have a creature more powerful than yourself under your power!" said a woman with large pointy shoulder pads, an armored dress with a pointed headpiece and a cape of sorts attached at her elbows.

"Humph. You underestimate our abilities. I myself possess more power than these mechanical beasts, and my power grows with every heart the heartless take, and now, since you have all accepted the darkness, as my comrades, you too can draw from the ultimate power of darkness," said Ansem," So, you three are prepared to fight them in space, should the Barton Foundation suffer defeat at AC 196, correct?"

"Of course…those tin cans are no match for the powerful fleet I have created…hahahahahahahaha, Hehehehehehee, HAHAHAHA, HEHEHE!" cackled a large, floating monkey head with two floating hands.

"The space pirates and my metroids are prepared to enter combat, on the planetary surfaces as well as in space," said a giant brain through a voice box.

"The Kei Pirates are also prepared for space combat," said a man in a strange mask.

"Perfect. Now, let's see what that girl and her little following can REALLY do! Go forth, Behemoth!" said Ansem. At his command, a lumbering Behemoth came lumbering forward, and left through a portal of darkness for Earth After Colony 196.

Back at Colony X-18999…

"We did it…all Heartless forces have been destroyed," said Kairi.

"Uh…not quite…look!" said Tidus. A VERY large portal of darkness appeared in front of them, and a massive four-legged monster came out, roaring and thrashing its horn about.

Boss Fight: Behemoth 1350 HP 

"A Behemoth…All right…here we go…Dragon! Take flight!" ordered Yami. Behind them, Yuna spread her arms and focused on praying to the heavens…and Valefor appeared. Yuna patted its head gently, then she climbed on its back, lightening the Blue-Eyes's load, and giving them another attack force. The Behemoth attacked both of them with a bolt of lightning. Yami had Blue-Eyes counterattack with White Lightning. It hit the Behemoth right in the horn, and it collapsed. Yuna took the opportunity to have Valefor blast away at it with Sonic Wings repeatedly. The behemoth recovered after a while, and attacked by shooting out balls of darkness. It followed that up with a blast of dark plasma from its mouth. Valefor took critical damage, and was knocked out of the battle.

"This isn't working! Blue-Eyes could probably beat that thing, but not carrying all of us!" said Tidus.

"All right…Then, I hate to use this so soon, but… Here we go! Blue-Eyes, you're dismissed. Now, I call forth, the SAINT DRAGON GOD OF OSIRIS!" cried Yami. He pulled out the ancient god card, held it high and threw it in front of them. The card glowed a brilliant white, and the whole colony went dark. A huge, red, two-mouthed yellow-eyed sharp-clawed serpentine dragon flew out. It was at least 50 feet long and it held an incredible sense of power about it. It used its long body/tail to form a barrier around our heroes, and roared menacingly at the Behemoth. "Now, Osiris, OBLITERATE!" cried Yami. The almighty dragon charged a beam of divine energy in its lower jaw, and blasted the Behemoth, reducing its 900 remaining HP to some negative number. 

Behemoth Defeated 

Yuna attained the power of fire. Learned *Fira 

Yuna attained the power of ice. Learned *Blizzara

Yuna obtained the power of thunder. Learned *Thundara

Yuna obtained the power of water. Yuna learned *Watera 

Aeon spirit freed. Yuna learned +Evrae

Tidus learned *Cheer

Tidus obtained the power of time. Learned *Haste and *Slow

Tidus learned *Delay Attack 

Kairi learned *Fury

Yami learned *Ring of Magnetism

"All right…that had better be the last one, because I don't have any MP left," said Yami, and he dismissed Osiris. 

"Yeah, we did it…now, I need some foooooood," groaned Tidus. 

"Yeah," agreed Kairi, and the headed back to the base. On their way back, they found two people, an indigo haired young man clad in a gray uniform and a light blue haired girl in a red space suit wounded and unconscious on the sidewalk wearing unfamiliar uniforms.

"What should we do with them?" asked Yami.

"We should probably take them in with us. I'll bet their world was destroyed by the heartless too," said Yuna.

"But how do we know they aren't members of the Barton Foundation trying to trick us? Why should we help them?" asked Yami.

"Because it's the right thing to do!" said Tidus.

"You know, kid, your dad said that a lot during our quest. Every time, it meant trouble for Braska and me," said a man in a red cloak who had seemingly come out of nowhere. Everyone jumped a bit at his sudden appearance. 

"You know my old man?" asked Tidus

"Wha…how…did you journey with my father?" asked Yuna at the same time. "Wait, are you…Sir Auron?" 

"Right. I was one of your father's guardians along with Jecht when we defeated Sin," said Auron.

"What? But, my old man died eight years ago! He disappeared off the island after he went to train on his own for blitzball!" objected Tidus.

"Hmm. Eight years ago was when your father came to Spira. We assumed he was somehow sucked out of his own world and dropped into ours. He told me a lot about you, Tidus. How he was trying to make you one of the best blitzers ever. He also made it sound like you were a crybaby," said Auron.

"WHAT!? I WAS ONLY A LITTLE KID!" said Tidus," I hate you, old man…"

"What? Sir Auron isn't that old! How can you hate him? We only just met him. I've heard stories of his greatness. He is known as a legendary guardian in our world," said Yuna.

"Not him. My old man," replied Tidus. 

"Hmm. In any case, you kids look pretty beat up. So do these guys. You should probably get them back to the base. You could always interrogate them after you treat their wounds," said Auron," Now, then. Since I'm here, I offer my services to your little group as a guardian. You're not going on The Pilgrimage, but you could still probably use my help. So, what'll it be?"

"We would be glad to have you as a guardian," said Yuna.

"HEY! I thought I was the leader! Whatever. I was gonna say the same thing anyway," said Kairi.

So, they carefully lifted up the two wounded and carried them to the base. A few minutes later, the Gundam pilots arrived back at the base as well. They all ate some food ("FOOOOOOOOOOD!" Tidus had said) then went to see how the wounded duo Kairi and her party had picked up were doing.

"They look fine to me, now," said Duo.

"They were in really bad shape when we found them," said Yuna.

"Hey! They're waking up!" exclaimed Quatre.

"Ugh… Is this Heaven?" asked the man.

"Heh. Far from it," replied Duo.

"Oh, no! We must be in the other place!" cried the woman.

"Ehh. Not quite that either. You're alive," said Zechs.

"Oh. So, uh, where are we, anyway?" asked the man.

"You're at Colony X-18999, orbiting the Earth. And, from now on, WE ask the questions," said Trowa.

"For starters, you don't look like civilians. Who are you, and who do you fight for?" asked Wufei.

"I'm Shiro Amada, former commander of the Federation 08th MS Team Kojima Battalion," answered the man. 

"Aina Saharin. Former Zeon test pilot and Apsulus III pilot," responded the woman.

"You both said you're former soldiers. Did you go AWL?" asked Heero.

"Umm…kinda. We were fighting on the opposite sides in a war, and somehow we… fell in love with each other. Her older brother was obsessed with claiming victory for Zeon; so far he would even kill his own men. We both deserted and used my Gundam to destroy him and his Apsulus III super weapon," answered Shiro.

"You have a Gundam? Where is it?" asked Quatre.

"Umm…it…uhhh…well," started Aina. 

"It kinda… got blown up. That's when we fell in this weird portal thingy and we were knocked unconscious after that," finished Shiro.

"D**n. Well, we're Gundam pilots, members of an agency called the preventers. We're at war with a group called the Barton Foundation. They are allied with a force known as the heartless. These 'heartless', from what we know, go around killing stuff and destroying worlds, and adding them to darkness where they draw their power. We only have 7 pilots right now, so we need more soldiers. If we found you powerful mobile suits, would you join us?" asked Sally.

"Well…you guys saved our lives, so I guess we owe it to you to join you," said Aina.

"All right then, welcome to the preventers. By the way, it was those other kids and the guy back there that saved you, not us," said Noin, gesturing at Kairi, Yami, Tidus, Yuna and Auron, who were standing down at the docking bay floor, Tidus kicking a blitzball against a pillar talking to Yuna, and Auron, Kairi and Yugi standing in a circle talking. The pilots then headed to the war room.

"Huh…well, we'll have to thank them later. So, anyway, you said you would get us mobile suits. Where?" asked Aina.

"Do you have a factory or something nearby?" questioned Shiro.

"Heh. We wish! This world was one of total pacifism, except us preventers. There are no mobile suit factories left except the ones under the Barton Foundation's control," said Wufei.

"We need more troops for the next battle, though. We also need more mobile suits," said Zechs.

"Leave that to me," said Quatre. The boy then exited the infirmary.

"Wonder what he's got in mind," said Zechs. Down at the bottom floor of the docking bay, Tidus and Yuna were having a nice conversation about blitzball, until…

"So, how come you hate your father?" asked Yuna.

Tidus hit the blitzball against the pillar, then replied," He was always putting me down, and he always…whenever he was around, Mom never paid attention to me… He drank too much and he was just… just mean."

"I met him before my father set out to defeat Sin, you know," said Yuna.

"What's Sin?" asked Tidus.

"Sin… Sin was a giant monster thing back in Spira. My father set out with your father and Sir Auron to defeat it. They succeeded, but they died in the process, except Sir Auron. Unfortunately, Sin was reborn anyway. I was training to go on a pilgrimage to defeat it before our world was destroyed," said Yuna. 

"Oh…" said Tidus," So, what my old man say?"

"He was a blitzball ace, and he was the best player in the world," said Yuna.

"Yep, that sounds like my old man, alright," said Tidus.

"He told me about Zanarkand. In Spira, Zanarkand was a smoldering ruin, but he said it was a big city full of lights and tall buildings, and a huge blitzball stadium," said Yuna.

"Zanarkand is a huge city built on the ocean a little ways off our island, and they were home to the world champion Zanarkand Abes. I was thinking about signing with them…" trailed off Tidus. 

"Sir Jecht also showed me his special move, the Jecht Shot Mark III, or something like that," said Yuna.

"The Jecht shot…I tried to do that when I was a little kid. My old man laughed at me when I fell trying, and I never tried it again," said Tidus.

"What? You look like a talented blitzer yourself. Try again!" encouraged Yuna.

"Well…alright! Here goes!" said Tidus, and he bounced the ball off the wall once, again, higher, then he leapt up, somersaulted and spun, then kicked it. The ball bounced off the column back to Yuna, who caught it.

"See? I told you, you could do it! You could be a real pro in Spira," said Yuna.

(A/N: I didn't do that just for the heck of it. The fact that Tidus knows the Jecht shot will come into play a little later in the story. CoughBlitzballinTraverseTownCough ALSO, WHOEVER CAN GUESS WHAT GAME 'QWARKTASTIC' IS FROM FIRST GETS TO BUILD THE TEAM! From a predetermined pool of players…)

"Thanks! I was going to see if I could sign with the Abes, until our world was destroyed…" said Tidus. 

Fifteen minutes later, Quatre came back into the war room and announced," All right, I've taken care of our troop shortage. The Maganac Corps are going to fight with us! They all have Maganac Corp. suits already, and, well, uh, the Winner family has been building replicas of the original Wing Gundam, Gundam Deathscythe, and Gundam Shenlong. I promised the two top ranked Maganac officers that they could use Gundams, though. One of you can pilot the Wing Gundam, but then, we're out of luck. I'm sorry…"

"Hey, don't worry about that! You got the Maganacs to help us! I got an idea anyway!" said Duo. "Sheesh. Quatre always blames himself for everything. I wouldn't be surprised if he thought there was no air in space 'cause of his lack of trying!" thought Duo to himself. The braided one left for the main computer room. He sat down and went to work, attempting to hack into the Barton Foundation's database. After a few botched attempts, the God of Death got into all the Top-Secret Info. 

"Well, well, well. Would ya look at this? Mercurius and Vayeate… Scorpios? Hunh. Must've developed more new weaponry than we thought…huh? Gundams! Gundam Griepe…Gundam Aesculapius… but they're both at their HQ, which is at MO3. I'll have to write that down…They both look like scrap metal, anyway. Oooohhh…Gundam Heaven's Sword…a few modifications and this thing could be really good. Alright! This thing's at…the Lunar Base? I thought we blew up that thing… Oh well," said Duo.

"Ohhhh. You hacked into their computers, eh? What for?" said Hilde.

"Eesh!" Duo jumped at her sudden entry. "Jeez, don't sneak up on me like that! Anyway, I'm seein' if we can steal some suits from 'em, and doing a little scouting at the same time."

"Oh. You know, I'm a former OZ frontline soldier if you forgot. I can fight if I had a Gundam too!" said Hilde.

"Like you 'fought' against Mercurius and Vayeate?" asked Duo.

"Hey! I was in a Taurus! How am I supposed to beat down two of the most powerful mobile suits at once in a common Taurus?" countered Hilde," oh, and before I forget, we agreed Shiro would use Wing Gundam. So, Aina needs a suit."

"Well then, she can use this 'Gundam Heaven's Sword' I found. It's transformable to a phoenix type form, and it's got really unique weaponry… it looks pretty tough…nice power rating, too," said Duo.

"Hmm. Not bad. Ooh, what's that one?" asked Hilde, looking at a file marked 'Zeta Gundam'. Duo hacked into it, and a white and blue Gundam with a gold trim and a big shield came up. 

"I like. Let's steal it! It's at… the Lunar Base? I thought it exploded," said Hilde.

"So did I… whatever. Huh? What's this? Super-Ultra-top Secret-Classified? Big Zam? Neue Ziel? Full Armor ZZ? Zeong? Let's take a look…" said Duo. He tried to hack in… then the computer crashed. "D**n! Well, that can't be good," said Duo. The computer reloaded, with the files on the Scorpio, Mercurius, Vayeate, Zeta Gundam and Gundam Heaven's Sword still intact. Duo printed them out, then they headed back to the war room.  
  


"So, what were you two doing?" asked Noin.

"Do we want to know?" asked Sally.

"Ha ha. Very funny. Anyway, I hacked the Barton Foundation database. Seems like they've got some pretty tough stuff in store for us. The Serpent isn't the only new model they've got. They have something called a Scorpio, which can transform into a faster mode like the Epyon, and it uses a heat rod and a beam bayonet, whatever the heck that is. Then, they rebuilt the Mercurius and Vayeate, and they've got four Gundams I could access. Gundam Aesculapius, Gundam Griepe, Gundam Heaven's Sword, and Zeta Gundam. Two of them would probably be relatively easy to steal. Gundam Heaven's Sword and Zeta Gundam are at the Lunar Base," said Duo.

"Huh? I thought-" started Quatre.

"The Lunar Base was destroyed. So did we," finished Duo," So, Aina, Hilde already said she gets Zeta Gundam. Think you can pilot this thing?" asked Duo, handing her the printout of the data.

"Sure. I was a test pilot for Zeon, so I'm used to flying mobile suits with unorthodox weapons," replied Aina.

"All right, then. So, what's the plan?" asked Duo.

"I have an idea," said Zechs," We all create a diversion by attacking the base. That should lure the soldiers inside out to fight us off in space. In the confusion, Hilde and Aina steal the suits."

"That sounds good, but what if there are heartless in the base?" asked Hilde.

"Huh. You're right. The Keyblade Master and her party should go with you, then," said Zechs.

"But, we don't know how many people the Gundams can hold. We should probably keep it to four people," suggested Wufei.

"Okay. Go down there and ask them for your help, you two," said Noin. Aina and Hilde went down and explained the situation to Kairi and her group. After a short argument, an agreement was reached. Kairi and Auron should go because Yami and Yuna tended to rely on their summons, which would be useless in cramped hallways, and Tidus was talented, but still relatively inexperienced. The group was preparing to leave. Relena was also heading out to make a speech, so Yuna and Tidus decided to go with her, and leave Yugi/Yami to defend the base.

"Oh, wait. Before I forget, there were also Super-Ultra-Mega-Top Secret-Classified Info or something files I couldn't hack into. They were labeled Big Zam, Neue Ziel, and Full Armor ZZ Gundam. Watch out for some kinda super weapons," advised Duo.

"Yeah, great to know right before we leave," said Heero. They all boarded the transport/combat shuttle and headed for the moon. The minute they came within 3 miles of it, the enemy suits attacked. 75 Serpents, 25 Leos, 25 Taurus, 75 Virgo IIs and 50 Scorpios flew out of the Lunar Base and attacked.

"Well, they've got 250 suits here," said Trowa.

"If each person destroys five mobile suits, assuming the Maganacs get here, we should be fine," said Quatre. The Maganacs, as if on cue, arrived with 2 Gundams, Deathscythe and Shenlong, and 38 Maganac mobile suits.

"Glad we could help, Master Quatre," said Rashid, flying the rebuilt Deathscythe.

"Hey, that suit you got's a good one. Don't go wreckin' it in just one battle," half-joked Duo, flying in and slicing three Virgo IIs with his Deathscythe Hell. **(A/N: For those of you not fluent in Gundam, Deathscythe is the original and less powerful form of Deathscythe Hell, which is Duo's heavily modified Deathscythe, though it's really its own new model. You follow?)**

"Don't worry. We Maganac leaders will make good use of our Gundams," said Abdul **(A/N: I think he's the dude with the fez and sunglasses. I found the name on a site called Gundamwing.net, but the pictures weren't labeled. If that name's wrong he's Abdul from now on, and he flies Shenlong, okay? GOOOOOOOOOD!)**

Dekim Barton came on the comlinks and ranted, "You had more troops? Argh! Curse you Gundam pilots! Curse you preventers! Curse you Maganac Corps! Ergh… well, then, I guess you'll just have to deal with one of our top-secret weapons now. Char Aznable! Defend our Lunar Base! Destroy that shuttle!"

"Oh, crap. They figured us out…" groaned Noin. A large Red Mobile suit flew out of the base and headed straight for the shuttle. 

"This is it…" moaned Lady Une," I tried, your excellency…"

"Quit moaning! Move this thing faster!" cried Kairi.

"She can't. Can you, Lady?" asked Auron. Lady Une shook her head.

"This old rust bucket can't move any faster. He'll catch us no matter what we do…" she responded.

"NO!" cried everyone, as the red suit pulled out a big beam saber, and prepared to slash right through the center of the shuttle…

Then he was blocked by another red suit with a huge beam saber.

"What?" said all the preventers," Epyon?"

"My dear lady… Don't give up just yet," said a gentlemanly, noble sounding voice.

"Trieze?!" said a VERY confused Wufei.

"Your excellency!" cried Lady Une, trying very hard not to blush and giggle like a schoolgirl.

"I'll fight this heathen. Go now," said Trieze.

"Hmm…Trieze Khushrenada? I'm Char Aznable. But, you can call me the Red Comet," introduced the pilot of the red mobile suit. His face came on the comlink, but a mask similar to the one Zechs used to wear covered it. "I thought you were dead. How is it you can be here today?" he asked.

"You're right. I was dead. I sacrificed myself to make way for a world without wars. But I have been called back to this realm by the Light. I cannot stay dead while warmongering savages like you run amok, sucking up the Universe into your 'darkness'," answered Trieze.   
  


"Well…is that mobile suit really the legendary Epyon? Your artificial 'god'? It looks pitifully weak compared to my Sazabi," insulted Char.

"Well, then. Allow me to show you it's true power," challenged Trieze. He turned off the comlink and sliced at Sazabi with Epyon's beam saber. Char blocked with his own beam saber, then flew back and blasted him with Sazabi's beam rifle. Trieze dodged most of the shots and hit Sazabi with the Heat Rod. Meanwhile, Lady Une and Sally flew the shuttle without further attacks to the Lunar Base, as Trieze kept the Red Comet busy and the other preventers and the Maganac Corps were just plain beating the crap out of the Barton Foundation forces. Without further delay, Hilde, Aina, Kairi and Auron got inside the Lunar Base. 

"All right. Let's go," said Kairi. 

"There's no turning back now," said Auron as the shuttle left. The quartet headed down the hall, Kairi leading and Auron in the back to guard against an ambush from behind. Only moments after turning into a second corridor, the heartless attacked. Kairi swept across the hall with Blade Delusion, taking out most of them. Auron walked right up to the ones she missed and gave them a taste of his large Hunter's Sword. They turned down another corner to be confronted by Powerwilds. 

"What now?" asked Kairi. 

"We cut our way through! Ignore the ones in back, just kill the ones that matter and move on!" advised Auron. They managed to combo their way through the hallway, to find… another hallway. 

"It's like a giant labyrinth," complained Kairi.

"It's not too much further," said Aina.

"How do you know?" asked Kairi.

"She checked this map," replied Auron, gesturing at a map on the wall.

"Oh… uh… I knew that! I was just testing you!" said an embarrassed Kairi.

"Right…" said Auron sarcastically.

They proceeded down the empty hall and turned left. This time, a swarm of Green Requiems, Blue Rhapsodies, Red Nocturnes and Yellow Operas was waiting for them. Auron ran in and tried to force his way through with his sword, but he was taking more damage then he was dishing out. Kairi sighed, and blasted away the Blue Rhapsodies with Heat Wall. Then, she took out the Red Nocturnes with Aqua. Next, the female Keyblade Master destroyed the Yellow Operas with Gale. She finally finished off the remaining Green Requiems with Meteor. **(A/N: If y'all hadn't figured it out yet, this is a completely different technique from Sephiroth summoning Meteor in FF7. While I'm at it, I should say Kairi's Aqua and Yuna's Watera are also completely different techniques, though they both still do water-based damage. And yes, I know Evrae is a boss in FFX. I KEELED it! But it looks cool, so now it's an Aeon. If the Magus Sisters [bosses in FF4 or something] can be Aeons, why not Evrae?)**

"You know, you're supposed to destroy those things with the elemental magic they're weak to," said Kairi.

"I don't know any elemental magic," retorted Auron. 

"Great…" griped Kairi. They turned down another hall, then entered a large door. They found themselves in the test hangar. There, in the back, gleamed their prizes: Gundam Heaven's Sword and Zeta Gundam. They walked towards them, when a loud clanking sound could be heard.

"It comes!" cried Auron.

"Huh?" said Kairi," What?"

"It. Didn't you think breaking in here was a little too easy? There must be some kind of guard here," explained Auron. As if on cue, a five purple pieces of armor fell from the top of the hangar. The main body/head floated up, then the legs came in place on the ground below it. Finally, the arms floated up in place and the head popped up.

Boss: Guard Armor 700 HP 

** Arm x2 84 HP**

** Leg x2 196 HP**

Kairi and Auron charged straight at the purple floating armor. Guard Armor winded up its arms, and swatted them away. Auron countered by running up and slicing at every part with a Power Break. Kairi targeted the main body, dashed right up to it, and unleashed combos it, hitting the main body most of the time, but sometimes hitting the arms and legs. Auron finished off the arms with just five swings of his Hunter's Sword. Kairi took out the legs with Aqua and Gale spells. They both grabbed the HP orbs the destroyed parts dropped, then prepared to finish the armor. Auron and Kairi caught it in a pincer attack from both sides. Kairi unloaded her remaining MP with the Hell Scissors technique, while Auron nailed it with the Shooting Star bushido blade technique. The armor's HP hit zero, and the heartless guard fell apart with a clank.

Guard Armor defeated 

"That wasn't so hard," said Kairi. Aina and Hilde ran up the catwalks and climbed into their new suits, Auron and Kairi following them. Just then, the broken armor reassembled itself, then switched form. The body flipped over, the arms became the legs and vice versa. The floating monstrosity hovered up to the catwalks.

"You might've spoken too soon, kid. You prepared for another fight?" asked Auron.

"Not really, but do we have a choice?" replied Kairi.

Boss Fight: Opposite Armor 1000 HP 

** Arms x2 150 HP**

** Legs x2 350 HP**

Kairi and Auron both charged at the transformed Heartless armor. Kairi locked onto the main body and tried to combo it. She got in three hits until…

"Hey, where'd the floor go?" asked Kairi, whacking at the Opposite Armor. 

"You jumped off the catwalk to combo him, remember?" said Auron.

"Well, uh… crap," said Kairi, and she fell to the bottom level of the hangar because she ran out of combo moves, leaving Auron to fend for himself while she ran up the four flights of stairs. Auron finally got frustrated and leapt off the catwalk to use Power Break. He hit, and then he too fell to the bottom. Fortunately, or unfortunately, Kairi just got back up to the top. The Opposite Armor just attacked her with its arms, hovering out of reach.

"This isn't working!" yelled Auron.

"I know!" replied Kairi, taking another hit from the arms. Suddenly, Gundam Heaven's Sword and Zeta Gundam's eyes glowed green.

"Let me handle this," said Hilde. She brought up Zeta Gundam's beam rifle, then let loose a several powerful beams of energy **(A/N: Think like the blaster weapons in Star Wars, not like Bahamut's Mega Flare or Wing Zero's Twin Buster Rifle Finisher**) on the Opposite Armor. The final shot obliterated the Heartless guard and all its pieces.

Opposite Armor defeated 

"Thanks, Hilde!" said Kairi.

"Just one thing: Why didn't you just do that in the first place?" asked Auron.

"The security system stopped us from using them. The only thing working was the computer. We had to do a bit of hacking to deactivate the security," said Aina. Kairi and Auron managed to stuff themselves in the cockpits and they took off back into the fray going on outside.

The Lunar Base forces were much tougher than the Gundam pilots thought at first. They were still obliterating most enemies, but they had taken heavy damage.

"Hey, my armor's in the red zone. I don't know if my buddy here can take much more," said Duo.

"If you've grown weak, you should stop fighting. The weak should not fight!" said Wufei, though his computer said Altron's armor was also in the red zone. In fact, everyone's armor except Heero, Trowa and Zechs was in the red zone. However, Wing Zero's Gatling Guns were out of ammo, Heavyarms was out of ammo completely and was forced to rely on close-range arm mounted laser blades **(A/N: Think the blades on the Performance of Sword Yu-Gi-Oh card, or to a lesser extent, the blades Gundam Spiegel/Shadow Gundam from G Gundam wields) **and Tallgeese III's Mega Cannon was out of energy. Still, Zechs had it recharging on the shoulder rack. The battle between Epyon and Sazabi was also very close, though Trieze was narrowly winning. 

"Man, I wish Aina and the others would hurry up! What the h**l's taking them so long!" complained Shiro. As if on cue, Heaven's Sword and Zeta Gundam flew out of the Lunar Base.

"Looks like we got here just in time!" said Aina. She switched her Gundam into Bird mode, and attacked the enemy forces with the Heaven's Claw, taking out a bunch, given the Gundam's high speed.

"Duo? You still alive over there?" asked Hilde.

"More alive than you were after your run-in with Mercurius and Vayeate," retorted Duo, hacking at three Virgo IIs for emphasis.

"That's real nice," muttered Hilde sarcastically, blasting a few Scorpios with her beam rifle then swiping the ones closing in with her beam saber.

"NO! You stole my precious Gundams! D**N YOU ALL TO H**L! Char! Withdraw your forces!" ordered Dekim.

"Very well. That's all for now, Trieze," said Char, and he and the rest of the Lunar Base troops flew off.

"Fine. See you in battle," said Trieze.

"Hey, Zechs, got enough energy in that Mega Cannon to make sure they don't use this place for a while?" asked Heero. 

"Yeah. Good idea," said Zechs. Wing Zero and Tallgeese III flew over the Lunar Base, and obliterated it with the Twin Buster Rifle Finisher and Mega Cannon Max mode. Everyone headed back to colony X-18999. 

"Well, it's lookin' like we can end this war after all," said Duo.

"If we launch a total offensive on MO3, this war will be over," said Wufei.

"I agree with Wufei. Strategically, if we launch one massive assault on MO3 and destroy it, they have no where left to run, ending the war, if you can call something this quick a war," said Quatre.

"Does anyone object to this plan?" asked Shiro. No one spoke.

"So it's settled. We assault MO3 as soon as the maintenance is done," said Zechs.

"You should all eat or rest up while you can," advised Trieze.

Everyone headed off for his or her own quarters, or the mess hall, to prepare for the attack. Meanwhile, Kairi, Auron, Yugi, Tidus and Yuna were now taking to Relena in the hangar.

"So, once the heartless are defeated and the keyhole is sealed, what will you all do?" asked Relena.

"I'm going to see if we can get to other worlds from here. I have to find Sora, and seal more keyholes," said Kairi.

"I'll follow Kairi. I'm out to defeat an ancient, powerful being called Nitemare, an evil force that threatened my world back when Yami was Pharaoh, and now is a heartless commander," said Yugi. 

"I'll follow you as well. My world was destroyed, so I offer you my services as a guardian," said Auron.

"Umm… what he said!" said Tidus.

"I'm with you too! I must attain the Aeons, and I want to help destroy the darkness too!" said Yuna.

"…The heartless are an enemy to everyone. Total pacifism obviously won't do anything. I think the Earth Sphere Unified Nation will decide to openly declare war on the heartless army, as that is the power behind this attack, isn't it?" said Relena. Kairi nodded. "The Gundams will probably go to fight them, then. We're all fighting the same enemy. Let's see what happens. You might have an easy way off this world after all," said Relena. 

Half an hour quickly passed. The Maganac Corps, Shiro, Aina, Trieze and the Preventers loaded up.

"Hey, Lady Une, Sally, wait a sec!" called Quatre, as they were about to climb into their shuttle.

"Yeah?" they both said simultaneously.

"Use this instead," said the blonde Arab, gesturing them to follow him. He pulled a tarp off a large… thing in the corner of the docking bay. Underneath was a large, heavily armored and modified ship. It was mostly white with the Preventer colors, and it had the look of a miniature Peacemillion.

"Wow, Quatre. Where'd you get this?" asked Sally.

"We built it from scratch," replied Quatre.

"Who's 'we'?" asked Lady Une.

"Some mechanics I hired with my family's fortune. It's called the Neo-Peacemillion. It can fit up to 20 people comfortably at once, and is capable of towing a space barge without losing high amounts of speed or maneuverability. It's also armed with four laser cannons, two missile launchers, an energy battering ram and an energy ray cannon," explained Quatre. 

"Thanks. We'll try and make good use of it," said Sally. Everyone was ready to go, so they all took off.

"There it is," said Heero.

"MO3," said Trowa.

"Something's wrong here… where's the welcome wagon?" asked Shiro. As if on cue, hordes and hordes of Serpents, Scorpios, and Virgo IIs came pouring out of the base, led by Sazabi.

"So, trying to deal the decisive blow, hmm?" said Char.

"Out of our way!" said Zechs, and the lightning count charged Sazabi, beam saber ready. Char blocked it, and the two were locked in combat. Meanwhile, the ocean of enemies began firing upon everyone else. The Gundams and the Maganacs counterattacked, slicing and blasting through the ocean of mobile suits. However, the Gundams were being hit much harder than in the previous battles against the Barton Foundation. 

"Man, what's up with this?!" griped Duo.

"These enemies are too good to be just dolls," said Wufei," But they're still too weak to me!"

"What are dolls?" asked Shiro.

"Mobile dolls. Auto pilot combat systems for mobile suits," explained Trowa.

"Oh. Sounds efficient, but kinda weak…" trailed off Aina.

"Exactly!" exclaimed Wufei.

"Let's see just what's in here," said Heero. The perfect soldier aimed carefully, and then sliced off the shoulders and chest of a Scorpio. Inside the cockpit was…

"Heartless!" cried the Preventers.

"Well, that explains a lot," said Noin. They continued attacking the heartless Gundams randomly. It didn't do them any good.

"This won't get us anywhere!" said Quatre," We need strategy to beat these guys!"

"We're listening," said Duo.

"All right. Duo, Wufei, Aina, Trieze, fly right into the heartless ranks, attacking as you go, and stay together. Everyone else, direct your fire where Duo, Aina and Wufei just came through. Heero, Shiro, Rashid, Abdul, you provide cover for us from any suits that close in close range," recommended Quatre. 

"Now there's a good strategy," replied Wufei," Let's get these fools, Nataku!" Altron, Deathscythe Hell, Epyon and Heaven's Sword hacked their way in. Instantly, the heartless attempted to close in on them, but as they flew their mobile suits at them, they were blasted by Wing Zero, Heavyarms, Zeta Gundam, Neo-Peacemillion and the entire Maganac Corp. Half the heartless army attempted to continue pursuit of Deathscythe Hell, Heaven's Sword, Altron and Epyon, and they were blasted into nothingness by both the snipers and the Gundams themselves, then the other half attempted to attack the sniping Gundams, but they just inflicted minimal damage before Wing Zero, Sandrock, Deathscythe and Shenlong cut them apart. Meanwhile…

Boss Gundam Fight: Zechs Merquise/Tallgeese III VS Char Aznable/Sazabi 8000AP 

(A/N: For those of you who have never played an Armored Core game, AP is armor points, the equivalent of HP for Mechas like the Gundams or Mobile Suits.) 

Tallgeese III swung its mighty beam saber at Sazabi, which countered with its own beam saber. Zechs then swiped at him with the heat rod, causing a good amount of damage. Char tried the saber again, Zechs blocked it and took another swipe with the heat rod. Sazabi was monetarily stunned, so Zechs went berserk on it with his beam saber. Then Char realized the Tallgeese III, while being less armored then Sazabi, could and probably would win in a close range battle since it was more agile, and had one more close range weapon. So, Char flew back and pulled out his high fire rate beam rifle. He took several shots at Zechs, who strafed left to dodge most of the fire.

"You call that thing a gun?" taunted Zechs, grabbing his Mega Cannon from the shoulder rack. He then fired several rapid-fire shots, most of them hitting the Red Comet causing good damage and pushing him back. Next, Zechs flew up, then came back down, stomping on Sazabi's head, kicking backwards off it, then fired three short beams of the Mega Cannon.

"All right, take this! Funnel attack!" said Char. Three Bits came out from the back of Sazabi's shoulder.

"What kind of crazy technique is this?" asked Zechs, as the three bits flew around him.

"A good one," replied Char. The bits then fired on Tallgeese III, stunning it. Char then open fired with his beam rifle. Since Tallgeese III was stunned, all the shots found their mark until Zechs could fly away, bringing Zechs to the red zone.

"…That's really cheap," complained Zechs.

"Hahahaha, is it too much for the great Lightning count?" taunted Char.

"Not a chance," said Zechs, pulling out his Mega Cannon. He flew right at Char, then stunned him with the heat rod.

"WHAT?" cried Char.

"Goodnight," taunted Zechs, then fired the Mega Cannon Max Mode at point blank range. The Sazabi began to explode the minute the shot hit it, but Char managed to abort the suit while Zechs had charged his shot. He managed to escape, now adrift in space with his spacesuit, but Sazabi was blown to smithereens. 

Winner: Zechs/Tallgeese III 

"Finally! All enemy units destroyed," said Quatre.

"I'm going to destroy MO3," said Heero, flying up to the resource satellite, preparing to fire the Twin Buster Rifle Finisher.

"Oh, no, we're not done yet. In fact, this party's just begun. If you came here to end this war, too bad! We've evacuated this base of all our mobile suits except those ones you just fought…" said Dekim over the comlink again. Just then, a small extremely fast shuttle flew out of the base, picked up the floating Char, and then blasted away from X-18999.

"And there goes the rest of the Barton Foundation. I'm the only one here now. And I'm going to make sure I'm the only one within 1000 meters of this base who leaves!" said Dekim, and then, a force field was set up in a complete sphere around the base, trapping Heero inside, cut off from the rest of the preventers and the Maganac Corps.

"Heero! What's going on?" wondered everyone.

"You fools! Prepare for the true power of the Barton Foundation!" cried Dekim. Then, out of the top of the satellite, a HUGE, HULKING green suit arose. It was at least as tall as three Gundams and twice as wide as Wing Zero, not counting its wingspan. "Behold! The Neue Ziel!" cried Dekim. The preventers outside the force field tried blasting through it, everything, but it wouldn't give an inch. "I hope you're prepared to die," taunted Dekim.

"Same to you," replied Heero.

Boss Gundam Fight: Heero Yuy/Wing Gundam Zero 

** VS **

** Dekim Barton/Neue Ziel 20000AP**

Heero instantly charged the monstrous mobile Armor, beam saber ready. He flew right past it, slashing at it as he went. The Neue Ziel countered by firing a pack of homing missiles. With a flap of its four angel wings, Wing Zero flew right at Neue Ziel, then darted up. The missiles crashed right into their owner and exploded, causing heavy damage. Heero then flew down, and separated his buster rifle, and fired at the cockpit.

"NO! A frontal attack on that monster is suicide!" cried Quatre.

"Hah! That won't do you ANY good!" cried Dekim, and he grabbed Wing Zero with one of Neue Ziel's extendable arms. Then, he fired with the other arm, causing severe damage with each shot. 

"That can't be good," noted Duo. 

"Haha! Not so confident now, are we boy?" goaded Dekim," Face it; YOU CAN'T BEAT ME! GO AHEAD AND TRY! IT WON'T DO YOU ANY GOOD!" 

"Roger that," said Heero, braking free of Dekim's death grip. The perfect soldier flew behind Dekim again, and wailed on the Neue Ziel with his beam saber. Neue Ziel finally managed to turn around, then Heero backed up and shot him with the Buster Rifle repeatedly. Dekim then tried to grab Wing Zero again. Heero strafed right to dodge it.

"This ends now, boy!" cried Dekim. The core of the Neue Ziel opened up, then released a gigantic beam of energy. Heero didn't have enough time to dodge it.

"HEERO!" cried all the preventers.

Most of the beam bounced right off. Heero used his angel wings to deflect most of the blast.

"My turn," stated Heero. Then he blasted the Neue Ziel with the Twin Buster Rifle Finisher. Then, there was a huge explosion right where the beam pierced Neue Ziel's armor. When the smoke cleared…

"WHAT?!" cried Zechs.

"It's still intact…" said Lady Une.

"How…?" gasped Noin.

"That's unreal!" said Duo.

"Hunh. It seems I underestimated you. That will be all for now. See you again," said Dekim. The force field went down, and Neue Ziel flew away.

Winner: Heero/Wing Zero by forfeit. (Neue Ziel 3700 AP remaining)

"All right. I'm destroying MO3," said Heero, and he blew the satellite apart with the Twin Buster Rifle Finisher. In a gigantic explosion, MO3 was reduced to cosmic dust.

"Let's… let's head back to base," said Sally.

The Preventers arrived back at their base on X-18999 fairly quickly. When they got there, they told Howard and Kairi and her party what had happened.

"So, they had heartless piloting their Gundams," said Kairi.

"Are you going to pursue Dekim across the worlds?" asked Auron.

"Of course! He's the single biggest threat to national security since the Earth Sphere UN was formed!" said Duo.

"Yes, I agree. You must pursue Dekim Barton and his foundation," said Relena," I spoke with the president. It seems he agrees with me as well."

"Then it's settled. We should depart as soon as our Gundams are prepared," said Trieze.

"Why don't you come with us?'' invited Lady Une.

"You could get to other worlds this way. And we need someone experienced with the heartless," said Trowa.

"Where are you headed?" asked Kairi.

"Wherever you need to go. Those heartless threaten everything. We aren't just going to sit back and watch them destroy the universe. Since you're the Keyblade Master, with the power to seal worlds from them, you decide," said Zechs. 

"Sounds good to me!" said Kairi," We're in!"

Several hours and suitcases (Of clothes and supplies) later, the little group departed in the Neo-Peacemillion, towing the Gundams behind it on a space barge. (A/N: Think like Moonbay's Gustav towing the Blade Liger and Command Wolf in Zoids Chaotic Century) 

"Goodbye, Earth," said Duo, leaning on the window, waving at the blue planet. Hilde just sat watching the planet behind Duo.

"…Relena…" muttered Heero under his breath. Zechs and Noin were sleeping sitting up, leaning on each other, as were Shiro and Aina. Auron and Trowa were both silent, deep in thought. Quatre and Wufei were playing chess. Trieze was reading a really thick book titled 'Lord of the Rings'. (A/N: This book comes into play later!) Yami had spiritually materialized and was playing Duel Monsters with Yugi, using his old deck from Ancient Egypt, which had mysteriously appeared when Nitemare did, they just found all the cards from it in Yugi's deck. Kairi just watched. Tidus and Yuna were playing Advance Wars against each other on Game Boys they had bought in town after Relena gave her speech to the people. The job of protecting Earth now rested with the Maganac Corps. Of course, Sally and Lady Une were flying the shuttle.

"Hey, what's that in the ocean?" asked Duo, noticing some strange colored lines appearing in the Pacific Ocean.

"Weird…" said Hilde. Kairi came over to take a look. 

"That's the Keyhole!" said Kairi. She pulled out the Dice Roll Keyblade, pointed at the Earth from inside the ship. There was a thin blue beam forming between the Keyblade and the ocean, then a 'click' sound. 

"All right. We can go without worrying about your world being absorbed into darkness now," said Kairi.

"All right, we're accelerating to space cruising speed now. Last chance to get anything you forgot," said Lady Une. No one spoke. The Neo-Peacemillion blasted away, into the regions of unknown space.

Progress Report:

Sora No change

Donald No change

Goofy No change

Kairi Lv.44 68 HP 9 MP *Fury (A/N: Yes, it's the same as Lulu's Overdrive)

Yami Lv.43 64HP 11 MP *Ring of Magnetism

Tidus Lv.44 72HP 6MP ;Brotherhood (A/N: This was incorrectly labeled as Longsword last chapter) *Haste *Slow *Delay Attack *Cheer

Yuna Lv.41 61HP 12MP ;Staff *Fira *Watera *Blizzara *Thundara +Evrae +Valefor

Auron Lv.46 90HP 5MP ;Hunter's Blade *Power Break *Mental Break *Armor Break *Guard *Threaten 

****************************End Chapter 7**************************

Author's Note in Closing: D**N THAT TOOK FOREVER TO WRITE! Well, I hope y'all found it worth the wait. Don't need the security yet though. Oh, and to everyone who applied to the security job (One person). All it entails is flaming people who flame for the couplings or lack of yaoi. If you still want it, then, YOU HIRED! But, I was just going to have my security staff that hasn't been needed yet (A former pro wrestler, a turtle with guns in its shell from a dying franchise and a certain Ronso) flame them, though I still write it myself... 

Okay about FF7 stuff. I found a PLOT ANALYSIS! So now, I can actually tie it in ACCURATELY! But I'm not redoing Chapter 6. Rather, I found a way to get from the end of FF7 to where I am now. It uses these 2 facts:

1. Ch. 6 was kinda in Sephiroth's POV. I just narrated. Therefore, Ch. 6 reflects what Sephiroth knows. Now, I know I said Sephiroth and Cloud were war buddies. That's were #2 comes in.

2. When Cloud supposedly solved his identity crisis with the help of the lifestream, the Heartless were already destroying the world of FF7 from the inside, therefore distorting what the lifestream had to show. Aerith couldn't help either because she was preoccupied with Holy, Meteor, Jenova and Sephiroth. Therefore, it is possible Cloud is still running around with the idea that he is someone else. 

So why not just change Ch.6? 'Cause I like Cloud being able to say he's a former SOLDIER first class with the great Sephiroth. It makes him sound more credible. I'm stubborn like that sometimes. So, next chapter will be a Hollow Bastion/ Traverse Town chapter, so SORA WILL SHOW UP AGAIN! Then, after that, Kairi has one more world (Well, not really a world as there's no keyhole. More like a space colony in the middle of nowhere.) then she goes to Traverse Town. Then we get to RIKU! YAAAAAY! Don't forget to review, and enter the 'blonde girl' and 'Qwarktastic' contests! 


	9. Hollow Bastion Attacked! AGAIN!

Author's Note: Oh MY GOD! WE HAVE A WINNER!! Beta Genius was the first reviewer to figure out Rikku from FFX is the blonde girl. On another note… GEEZ! NO ONE KNOWS WHERE 'Qwarktastic' IS FROM?!?! All right… fine. That contest is over, the answer is this fun 3rd person shooting/adventure game called RATCHET & CLANK!!!!!! HOW'S THAT FOR ORIGINALITY!? I HAVE NEEEEEVEEEEEEEER COME ACROSS A CROSSOVER W/ RATCHET & CLANK, SO I'M SPECIAL! And anyone who bashes that game for being childish, WHERE'S YOUR SENSE OF HUMOR? DUDE! It's supposed to be a 'funny' game (You get a gun that turns enemies into chickens!), though still, like, really hard. Remember, if anyone else does it, I THOUGHT OF IT FIRST! MY IDEA! MIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINE! Now, a word on Squall, err, Leon's abilities and weaponry: First of all, I've NEVER played FFVIII. I found descriptions of his limit breaks on the internet, so he has those, but I only know what his Revolver Gunblade looks like, so he's stuck with that until someone is kind enough to describe his stronger ones (coughLionheartcough) and I don't even know his magic abilities, or even any normal techniques he may have (Like, can he shoot things with that Gunblade of his?) Now, I have to address another reviewer (Flip ( ) ): First of all, I never said Tidus and Yuna knew each other before the Gundam universe. As explained by Heero, they met about a week before Kairi got there (If that whole section wasn't uploaded right and not in the story I'm gonna use Zanmoto on something with my homemade Masamune!). If any of you can't figure it out though, I would like to point out that Zanarkand is (was) part of the Destiny Island world here. Also, Tidus has started dressing like he does in FFX. Second of all, yeah, it was the same strategy as in 'Go forth Gundam Team', 'cause the heartless are stupid like that and swarm anything that enters their ranks, so if you shoot them before they get close, they won't even touch the assaulting Gundams. Besides, I added on to it a little bit! Lastly, Aina and Shiro never mentioned the Red Comet through the entire 08th MS team series (I know, I know, same timeline), so I can't really think of something for them to say. Besides, they don't know he's the same Red Comet from their world…yet. Now, a public service announcement: Please don't diss/threaten/intimidate the anonymous reviewer 'Papiya Man/ Derek Dye' in the review section (He's my cousin)! Okay, enough rants. On with the story! 

Chapter 8: Hollow Bastion Attacked! AGAIN!

Aerith was walking through the library, just looking for something interesting. Suddenly…

"Hey, Aerith," said Cloud quietly. Aerith jumped a bit. 

"Cloud! You scared me! I thought you were some Shadow heartless or something," scolded Aerith.

"Sorry," replied Cloud," But Aerith… I've been thinking about what you said on Gold Saucer… about meeting the real Cloud Strife. Well, I found out who I really am. I fell in the lifestream one day…"

"I know," said Aerith," I had fused with the lifestream, remember? But Cloud… There's something YOU need to know. When you found your past in the lifestream, the planet was already being destroyed by the heartless. Because of that, the lifestream was kinda… messed up. You saw the memories of another person as well as some of yours. So, when you found what you thought was your past, even that was wrong."

"…What? So, who am I? Did you find out, before it was…lost?" asked Cloud.

"Cloud, you are Cloud Strife, ex-SOLDIER first class, a member of an elite platoon, consisting of yourself, Sephiroth, and Zack," said Aerith," You three were fairly close friends. What happened at Nibelheim… Let's see. Basically, It goes the way it did during your flashback at Kalm, except Zack was with you everywhere. There were gaps in your memory of speaking with your mother because your memories had been fused with Zack's as the result of amnesia after going through that five-year torture. Zack tried to remind you of who you were, but it kind of backfired when you combined his stories with what was coming back to you."

"What about Sephiroth?" asked Cloud," What happened when he went insane?"

"Let me think… um… Okay! You and Zack came out of the inn to find the town on fire, and most people dying or dead. You both chased Sephiroth to the Mako reactor, where you found Tifa fatally wounded. Zack went ahead to try and stop Sephiroth, while you tended to Tifa's injuries. When it looked like she would make it, you went to help out Zack. Zack was wounded pretty badly, so you helped him out too. Then, he told you where Sephiroth had gone, so you went after him. Everything else, you already know," explained Aerith. 

"I see…" said Cloud," Well, it's nice to know I'm not a failure."

"Cloud, even if you were a Shinra janitor instead of a soldier first class in Nibelheim, I'd still love you," said Aerith.

"I love you too…" said Cloud. They fell into one other's arms, and their faces moved closer…

Meanwhile…

Hades Cup Championship Match: No. 1 Contender The Titans VS Champion Sora

Rock Titan 2100 HP Sora 96 HP

Ice Titan 1500 HP Donald 74 HP

Flame Titan 1700 HP Goofy 103 HP

Wind Titan 1350 HP

"Uh… This can't be good," said Sora, looking at the four Titans looming above them.

"We should take them out on at a time," advised Donald.

"Good thinkin', ahyuck," said Goofy.

"You guys do that. Go after the Wind Titan first. I'll take care of the Ice Titan," said Sora, and he leapt up to the stands, with the Ultima Weapon Keyblade at the ready. Ice Titan fired icicles at the original Keyblade Master, only to have them deflected right back at him, causing large amounts of damage. The giant monstrosity countered by dropping huge balls of ice from the sky. Sora dodged away, then deflected the icicles back again. While Sora was dealing with the Ice Titan, Donald had his hands busy with the Wind Titan. They both had similar styles- Low HP and high magic power. The difference was that Donald could heal himself, so he continued blasting away at the titan. When he ran out of magic, Goofy gave him more with MP Gift. Goofy was also chipping away at the Rock Titan. However, Goofy lacked the technique and agility of Sora and the magic power of Donald, so he was just chiseling at it with his Save the King shield. In a short amount of time, the Ice Titan hunched over, then Sora took it out of the fight with Ragnarok. Next, Sora turned his attention to the Flame Titan, which was sniping everyone else as they attempted to fight the other Titans. The Blizzaga spell both stunned it and did MASSIVE amounts of damage to the overgrown bonfire, so Sora had little trouble with it. The gargantuan beast fell in less than two minutes. At the same time, Donald had finally finished off the Wind Titan. The Wind Titan had tried to hurl various rubble from the Rock Titan at the difficult duck, but Donald dodged it, then blasted it with Thundaga spells. The Titan then tried firing blasts of wind from its mouth, but even that proved no match for Donald. He took some damage, then healed himself and countered with more Thundaga spells, which eventually caused it to expire. Now, only the Rock Titan remained. Sora just went up, and hacked away at its legs with Goofy, while Donald attacked the head with more Thundaga spells. When the beast fell, Sora ran up to it's heads, and unleashed the power of Ars Arcanum on it, and the final titan's HP hit rock bottom.

Winner: Sora

"Yeah! We're STILL the champs!" cried Sora. He held up the Hades Cup trophy as the crowd went wild. Then, he, Donald and Goofy left through the main gates.

"Hah! We shtill got it," said Donald.

"Ahyuck! Got that one right!" agreed Goofy.

"Aright, guys. Here's the extra prize for defending the title," said Phil," 50000 Munny."

"Great! Now I can pay back the Tavern owner, and order good food for a while," said Sora.

"You know, Sora, half the Munny we picked up from the heartless, that you haven't blown on that gummi ship, is technically yours," said Goofy.

"REALLY!? CAN I HAVE IT NOW?!" asked a very excited Sora.

"There'sh an ATM machine wight near de Item shop in Twaverse Town," said Donald," I'll get it fwom dere."

"Cool! So, how about we eat a good meal at that tavern to celebrate our victory?" suggested Sora.

"Shounds good to me!" said Donald, so they headed off for Traverse Town.

Now, back at the ranch, err, Hollow Bastion…

"Your turn, Yuffie," said Aerith.

"Yay! All right, come on!" said Yuffie. She rolled a 6. "One, two, three…" she counted," Aw, man! Arrested? Do not pass Go, do not collect $200, go straight to jail? CHEAP!" She handed the dice to Cloud.

"Not Boardwalk, not Boardwalk…" Cloud prayed. He rolled, and landed on… PARK PLACE! "Aww, man… I lost…" griped Cloud. Leon snickered and took Cloud's money and properties.

"Man, it's been ages since we've played this game," mused Leon, as he rolled.

"Didn't you win every time?" asked Yuffie.

"Yeah, don't blame me you all land on Boardwalk or Park Place when I've got Hotels on both of them," defended Leon.

"I'm going out to the main gates," said Cloud. He left the library and cut through the main hall to the massive Front Gates courtyard. He looked out across the horizon, water and clouds as far as the eye could see. It was so peaceful. He looked out to the Rising Falls… "Maybe I can take Aerith there for some peace later…huh? What the h**l?!" Appearing all the way across the horizon were portals of darkness, each producing a heartless, and soon, from the base of the castle to the edge of horizon, the tranquil waters became seas of darkness. And so the march of the heartless began, entering the castle waterway. Cloud turned around and dashed right back to the library. "THE HEARTLESS ARE COMING!" screamed Cloud.

"…That's not funny," said Leon.

"I'm not joking!" responded Cloud.

"Okay…what are we talking, one heartless, maybe?" asked Yuffie.

"From the Waterway to the horizon, heartless," said Cloud.

"…………………………………………We're screwed, aren't we?" said Yuffie.

"I'd say that's about right," said Cloud, gripping the Buster Sword with two gloved hands," Aerith, here." Cloud handed her the Princess Guard, a red jacket and Rune Armlet, "I think these were yours."

"You held on to my stuff?" said Aerith.

"Of course! All your Materia is still on it too," said Cloud," Why, did you think I sold it or something?"

"Yes, actually," replied Aerith. Cloud turned red slightly. Yuffie grabbed her Wind Slash, and Leon held his Gunblade at the ready.

"So, what's the plan?" asked Yuffie.

"I'll tell you as soon as I think of one," replied Cloud. 

"What about your ship?" asked Leon.

"Oh, yeah! It's in… the… Waterway…" trailed Cloud.

"Yeah, I'd say we're screwed all right," said Aerith.

"Aww, come on! You guys are giving up too easily! So what if we're screwed! Let's see if we can get there anyways!" encouraged Yuffie.

"That won't work," said Leon.

"Well, I don't see you coming up with anything, Squall! Let's go already!" said Yuffie. 

"That's Leon," said Leon in an annoyed tone of voice. So, they ran into the main hall…

"Oh, how lucky. They're already here…" said Aerith. 

"What now, Ms. 'Let's try and get to Cloud's ship?" said Leon.

Yuffie glared at him and said,"……Shut up."

"Enough with the bickering! We fight our way through!" said Cloud. He cut an attacking shadow in two. 

"You're not any better than her, are you?" asked Leon, slicing away at an advancing group, and charging forward.

"Nope," replied Aerith, taking out a group with the Trine enemy skill attack.

"That's the spirit!" said Yuffie, stabbing at a large body.

"This is getting annoying," said Cloud, parrying a bandit, then running through it, red cape flowing behind him.

" So take 'em all out!" said Leon, cutting through more with the revolver Gunblade.

"GOOD IDEA!" said Cloud excitedly, and he unleashed Finishing Touch on the heartless, sucking them all up into oblivion. "That was fun," said Cloud.

"Let's go before more show up," advised Leon.

"Yeah," agreed Cloud. They left through the main gates. Out on the courtyard…

"Great, more heartless," said Leon. Cloud, Aerith, Leon and Yuffie tried to muscle/magic their way through this squadron too, but they were starting to take a serious beating.

"Looks like you guys could use some help," said a familiar voice (well, to everyone but Squall, err, Leon.) Everyone looked up while trying to fend off the attacking air soldiers. They saw a man with shoulder-length black hair, a red cape similar to Cloud's, black clothing, a mechanical arm similar in appearance to the gauntlet Cloud wore in the Coliseum, and strange metal pointy boots.

"Vincent!" exclaimed Aerith.

"Good timing," acknowledged Cloud. Vincent pulled out a shotgun and fired away at the swarming air soldiers. 10 soldiers left, ten shots and there were none. Vincent jumped down from the roof and walked up to them. 

"So, Vincent, where've you been all this time?" asked Yuffie.

"Under this castle, in a coffin," replied Vincent. Everyone stared at him, and then sighed. 

"Whatever," said Leon.

"I don't think we've met before. Who are you?" asked Vincent.

"He's Squall Leonhart-" started Yuffie.

"That's Leon," interrupted Leon, getting more annoyed.

"Well, we should probably get going before more of those things get here," said Vincent.

"You mean the heartless?" said Aerith.

"If you're talking about those weird things attacking, yeah," said Vincent," The Highwind's in the waterway," said Vincent.

"I know, that's how I got here," said Cloud.

"You talked Gramps into lending you the Highwind?" said Yuffie.

"Yeah, now let's get going!" said Cloud. More heartless came swarming out of the castle.

"Too late to turn back now," said Leon.

"Here we go!" exclaimed Yuffie, and they leapt off the ledge leading to the waterway. More heartless awaited them at the bottom. 

"I've got these," said Aerith. She spread her arms apart and stared at the ceiling, the air grew cold and large blue bird with a long tail and an icy presence appeared. Aerith stroked its head tenderly, then sent it to attack the air soldiers.

"Where'd you get that thing?" asked Cloud.

"It was a weird gem I found in Traverse Town one day. I took it to the Fairy Godmother a little later. She said it was a 'summon gem', the essence of a creature whose world was destroyed but their spirit was too strong to vanish with it, and wasn't lucky enough to warp through a portal of darkness. Its name is Articuno," explained Aerith. The winged ice creature batted at the soldiers with its icy wings. Then, the floor of the room turned dark, and shadows came crawling up." Now, attack with Ice Beam!" commanded Aerith

The large blue bird flapped its wings, then blasted the swarming shadows with a frigid beam of ice. The shadows were frozen solid, then shattered with the ice. Several darkballs appeared from the air, and attempted to destroy the icy bird, but failed. In fact, they did the worst thing they could have done.

"Articuno, attack with your overdrive! WHITEOUT BLIZZARD!" commanded Aerith. Articuno took flight, flapped its wings, then flew a couple feet over the ground, then, the whole room went white in a blast of a fierce blizzard. When the snow let up, all the darkballs were frozen solid. The legendary bird then took flight and dive-bombed the lot of them. The darkballs all shattered with the ice coating them on impact. 

"That was easy," said Aerith, dismissing Articuno. (LONG A/N Concerning Author's views on Pokemon: For those who don't know, Articuno is/was a Pokemon. I thought it appropriate that some of the Pokemon become Aeons, summon gems, summon Materia, whatever you want to call them, as the franchise has been killed off, CoughstoopidTVshowcoughstoopidWizardscoughcoughstoopidlittlekidfanscoughcoughcough yet some of them are still _usable_ in this story, they just get no respect at all because they were part of the franchise that was stupefied by over commercialization and stupid little bandwagon fan-kid preschoolers, when the games, like, weren't intended for people of that intellect anyway.. So, my old favorites (I WAS a Pokemon fan from day 1, and I jumped ship when all the good cards were banned from the card game 'cause the little brats whined about how "WAAH, we can't win! Those big kids are MEAN, with their STRATEGY!") shall live on as summons, except Mewtwo, who'll actually, like, join the party later. For reasons, play Super Smash Bros. Melee. Well, that's my view on Pokemon, (IT'S DEAD!) guess I'll shut up and write more now, and Pokemon haters that never played the Game Boy Games (Or played them but hate it 'cause o' the annoying little snot-nosed brats and the spooty TV show), I can see where you're coming from, so feel free to diss it to your heart's content (Just don't target me! That's like, not cool! Like the state of Pokemon today!), if that's what you want. Whatever. I hope y'all are as open minded as I think you are, and won't stop reading 'cause there's Pokemon (Then again, y'all played through Kingdom Hearts even though it had Winnie the Pooh and Peter Pan) even though they don't have a big role in the plot anyway. Oh, and if you want me to include them specifically for the purpose of bashing that piece of crap TV show, say something, I'll happily do that Grins evilly)

"All right, let's get going before we get ambushed again," said Cloud. They entered the bubble teleport and entered the maze… Or what should have been the maze.

"What happened to the walls?" asked Yuffie.

"Something must've attacked through here. Let's be careful," suggested Leon. They headed down the waterway, and entered the docking bay through a huge hole at the end. Waiting for them was…

"A Behemoth!?" cried Cloud.

"That's no ordinary Behemoth. That's a Behemoth King!" said Vincent.

Boss Fight: Behemoth King 2250 HP

With a mighty roar, the Behemoth King charged forward and attempted to gore Cloud with its gigantic horn. Cloud leapt over its charge, and countered with a Braver. The Behemoth King roared in agony. Cloud landed on the beast's neck and slashed at the horn with Cross Slash, paralyzing the beast. Aerith quickly cast protect on everyone in their party. Leon ran up and slashed it with the Rough Divide attack. The King attempted to get back on its feet, but Vincent attacked him with Quake2, knocking him back down. Cloud then attacked the King with Climhazzard, and Vincent transformed into the Death Gigas and blasted the creature with Livewire. Yuffie followed them up with Doom of the Living, cutting at the King's horn multiple times, causing massive damage. Then, darkballs and two Stealth Sneaks came into the hangar. 

End Boss Fight; the FF crew has to run away now. (Behemoth King 1000 HP remaining)

"I've got an idea!" said Aerith, and she ran past the Behemoth King into the Highwind. "Umm, how do you shoot missiles with this thing?" she asked.

"Uhh, try the big red button," said Yuffie.

"NO! That's the self-destruct button!" screamed Cloud," You shoot with…uh… I can't tell you! If I was in there I'd know!"

"Well, get in here already, then!" said Aerith.

"Why didn't we just do this in the first place?" asked Leon.

"Because we're too macho-headed and wanted to kill the Behemoth King ourselves? Is that a good answer?" said Yuffie.

"Whatever," said Leon. Everyone else dashed into the Highwind. Cloud took the pilot's seat.

"All right people, this button," said Cloud, pushing a button," shoots the missiles." A huge barrage of missiles volleyed out of the Highwind and blasted the Behemoth and the surrounding heartless to dust.

"All right! Let's get out of here!" said Yuffie. Then she looked at Leon and said," So, 'we can't get to the hangar', huh?"

"…So I was wrong," said Leon.

"HAHA, I'm right and you're not!" laughed Yuffie.

"You really like annoying me, don't you?" asked Leon.

"Yep! 'Cause it's easy!" replied Yuffie. There was, of course, another reason, but she would never say it. Not now, anyway. The Highwind pulled out of the atmosphere of Hollow Bastion. 

"Oh, great, heartless ships," said Cloud. 

"Looks like we'll have to blast our way through," said Vincent.

"That's just fine," said Cloud. The Highwind accelerated to full speed, and fired away at the opposing fleet. It couldn't destroy every last ship, but enough to clear a path. The Highwind boosted right through the enemy fleet. The heartless weren't about to let them get away, though.

"There's about 50 of them on our tail!" said Aerith.

"SHOOT 'EM!" screamed Yuffie.

"We can't. It's outta missiles," said Cloud.

"Well, isn't that convenient!" groaned Yuffie.

"What's that?" asked Vincent, pointing at a swirling black portal.

"That would be… a warphole?" said Cloud in disbelief. 

"I thought they were all sealed off when Ansem was defeated," said Leon.

"We thought the heartless were gone, too, remember?" said Aerith.

"It should lead to Traverse Town," said Yuffie.

"We don't know if it'll lead to Traverse Town still. It could lead to End of the World for all we know," pointed out Leon.

"Who cares? Take a chance!" said Yuffie.

"It has to be better than being shot by heartless ships here," advised Vincent.

"…All right! Let's go for it!" said Cloud, and they flew full speed ahead into the warphole.

Now, back in Sora's gummi ship…

"Man, I can't wait to eat some food!" said Sora. Suddenly, a large, silver ship came blitzing right in front of them. 

"HEY! WATCH WHERE YOUR GOING, YA CRAZY SUNDAY DRIVER!" yelled Sora through the comlink.

"WHO YOU CALLING A SUNDAY DRIVER!?" screamed Cloud back.

"Huh?" they both said simultaneously.

"Cloud?" said Goofy.

"Sora?" said Aerith.

"HEY, WASSUP!" said Sora energetically.

"Oh, you know, being chased by heartless, almost blown to smithereens, the usual," said Yuffie.

"HEARTLESS?!" exclaimed Sora, Donald and Goofy.

"How… what da heck'sh goin' on hewe?" exclaimed Donald.

"Ask them," said Vincent, gesturing at four heartless ships flying from the warphole, with more obviously on the way. Just then, the warphole closed, and there was the sound of a distant explosion. 

"Ooh, that's gonna leave a mark," said Sora.

"We're out of missiles," said Leon. 

"All right, we'll take care of them," said Sora. He turned the Gummi Ship (A/N: Which is unnamed for the moment. Beta Genius gets to name a different ship. If ya wanna name this ship, name the strongest weapon in Ratchet and Clank. NO CHEATING AND LOOKING IT UP FIRST!!!!!) around and flew at the four ships. Sora took aim, and blasted the four heartless with his two Ultima-G lasers. "Piece of cake!" said Sora.

"So, uh, where're you guys headed?" asked Goofy.

"Where's the closest hospitable world?" asked Aerith.

"Traverse Town, where're we're headed right now," answered Sora.

"HA! I told you," laughed Yuffie.

"…Whatever," said Leon, trying not to appear annoyed, and failing.

Our heroes soon arrived at Traverse Town. Sora got his Munny from the ATM machine, but when they went to the Tavern…

"Sorry guys, but I sold the Tavern this afternoon," said the ex-owner of the Tavern, after Sora gave him the 1000 Munny he owed him. (A/N: From now on known as Bob.) 

"Whad'dya mean?" demanded Donald.

"I sold it to this brunette girl and a black guy with a gun arm and a little girl," said Bob.

"So, is it opened?" asked Sora.

"They're in there, setting up right now," replied Bob. Just then, the Tavern started opening up again. "Well, see ya!" The Tavern opened up, and there was a woman wearing a white tank top and a short black miniskirt standing behind the bar.

"Tifa?" said Cloud.

"Cloud! Aerith! Yuffie! Vincent! Man, it's good to see you guys again!" exclaimed Tifa, running over to them from the bar.

"How you been?" asked Aerith.

"Oh, I've been fine. I'm alive aren't I? Speaking of which, how are you standing here anyway?" asked Tifa.

"It's a looooooooong story," replied Aerith.

"Hey, Tifa, do we have any customers yet?" bellowed a loud voice.

"Yeah! Come down and introduce yourself," Tifa yelled back up. A muscular black man came lumbering down the stairs, mumbling under his breath, holding a little girl.

"Barret?!" exclaimed Cloud and Yuffie.

"Well, Cloud! Yuffie! It's been a while. Huh…Aerith? Vincent?! What the h**l… How y'all been?" said Barret.

"Oh, just escaping a powerful army with our lives somewhat intact," said Yuffie.

"Just like old times, huh?" said Barret," Well, let's get something to eat, Marlene here's getting' hungry." The little girl nodded.

The group sat down at the bar and ate some food. Tifa, Barret, Leon and Vincent were all formally introduced, and they caught up on what had happened since the destruction of the planet.

"So, you guys ended up on the same world, and made your way here?" asked Aerith.

"Yeah, that's about right," said Tifa.

"We pooled our money to buy this here restaurant, and we're basically trying to establish ourselves again," said Barret," and for me to meet some cute chicks!"

"Oh boy…" groaned Yuffie.

"Oh, by the way, here's some free credits for the game room upstairs," said Tifa, handing them credit card-like devices.

"You trade the tickets in for prizes," explained Barret.

After many games, Sora went back home, Donald and Goofy headed back to the castle, Leon, and Yuffie decided to stay in the Small House in 3rd District, and Vincent managed to room at Cid's Gummi shop (But he was still mad at Cloud for using all his missiles) and Cloud and Aerith looked for a place to stay, since they turned the hotel into a movie theater.

"Hey, Cloud, why don't we see if the guy at the accessory shop can help us out?" asked Aerith. 

"Good idea," said Cloud. They walked into the Accessory Shop. Instead of being greeted by the same brown haired man, they were greeted by a blonde haired man with goggles on his head.

"Good evening. Welcome to Rin's Travel Agency, Traverse Town Branch," said the man," I am Rin. May I help you?"

"Umm, what happened to the old owner?" asked Cloud.

"I bought the building from him," explained Rin," My world was destroyed, and I am restarting my business here. So, you want to buy items?"

"Actually, we're looking for a place to stay," replied Aerith. 

"Oh. I see. Well, you can room here for ten Munny a night," said Rin. 

"We'll take it," said Cloud.

"Thank you. Your patronage is very much appreciated," said Rin," Follow me." The blonde man led them into a basement (guess the guy did some expansion) and down a hall. "Here we are. A two bed, one bathroom room. It's the only one open right now," said Rin.

"That's fine," said Cloud.

"Well then, thank you and kuut hekrd," said Rin.

"Uh, what?" asked Cloud.

"Kuut hekrd. It means 'good night' in my native language, Al Bhed," explained Rin.

"Uh… well, cut heckred or however you say it to you too," said Cloud. They entered their room and Rin headed back to his front desk. They both crawled into bed (A/N: SEPARATE ONES! You SSSSICK FREAKS!) and turned off the lamp

"Cloud?" 

"Yeah?"

"What could be going on? I mean, the heartless are supposed to be dead and gone. Do you think Ansem is still alive, controlling them somewhere out there?" 

"…I don't know."

"And another thing: If defeating the heartless and Ansem was supposed to restore the worlds to the way they were, why didn't Articuno go back to wherever it came from?"

"You're right. Something isn't adding up here…"

"Forget it. Let's not worry about it right now. I've got a feeling that whatever's going on will become apparent sometime soon."

"Alright then. Good night."

Progress Report:

Sora Lv.81 99HP

Donald Lv.79 78HP

Goofy Lv.84 

Cloud Lv.86 900 HP 20 MP ;Buster Sword *Braver *Cross Slash *Blade Beam *Climhazzard *Finishing Touch *Meteorain *Omnislash *Bolt3-All *Ice2 *Cure3 

Aerith Lv.75 700 HP 30MP ;Princess Guard *Seal Evil *Great Gospel *Cure3-All *Regen *Life2-All *Enemy Skill (Trine, Flamethrower, Frog Song, Big Guard, Deathblow) *Esuna +Articuno

Squall/Leon Lv.86 925 HP 21 MP ;Revolver *Rough Divide *Fated Circle *Cura *Demi2 *Firaga 

Yuffie Lv.78 690 HP 25 MP ;Wind Slash *Steal *Fire2 *Greased Lightning *Landscaper *Bloodfest *Gauntlet *Doom of the Living *All Creation *Use 

Vincent Lv.85 880 HP 24 MP ;Shotgun *Quake2 *Fire2 *Debarrier *Despell *Galian Beast (Beast Flare, Berserk Dance) *Death Gigas (Gigadunk, Livewire) *Hellmasker (Splattercombo, Nightmare) *Chaos Demon (Chaos Saber, Stun Slam)

Kairi No change

Yami No change

Tidus No change

Yuna No change

Auron No change

Author's Note in Closure: Yay! A new chapter in a little over a week! I'm SO SPESHUL, now aren't I? Whatever. Anyway, if you're still reading this and you hate the very mention of Pokemon, then thanks for puttin' up with it. In case I haven't made myself clear enough, I'd like to say again: POKEMON IS DEAD! IT IS DEFINETLY NOT COOL IN MY (And hopefully anyone else's reading this) BOOK! So, if any of you good readers are wondering why I used it, these are the best 3 reasons I can offer:

1. Old time's sake. I played these games for 4 years, so I guess I kinda feel it deserves one last gasp or something like that. Besides, they're in Super Smash Bros. Melee, and no one really complains about them there (In fact, I think most people would be very happy to pull Articuno out of a pokeball, and watch it KO your opponents while they're at 17% damage or something like that.)

2. I was running out of summons ideas. Most everything else was, like, already taken by Yuna or will join the party later.

3. Despite the fact it's dead, the Game Boy Games are still kinda fun, and some of the attacks look pretty cool. I figured they'd, like, make good overdrives and or unique attacks (Like Heavenly Strike and Impulse).

So yeah. There ya have it. Next chapter, I'm going to post a trailer for the rest of the story. It will feature a theme song of a game currently out. Since no one knew what game 'Qwarktastic' is from, if you can name the song and the game next chapter before anyone else, you can build the Blitzball team for Traverse Town. Well, that's it. Guess I'll shut up now.

*****************************End Chapter 8***************************


	10. Movie TrailerPreview Thingy

Author's Note: Dude, this is it. The first ever trailer for my story! Remember, name the song and game this trailer is like, written to and you get to put together the Traverse Town Blitzball Team! I've also decided the second person to name it gets to name the team. There will be more trailers later (Unless y'all think I suck at writing trailers. If this sucks, tell me!), more character specific ones, and there will be song contests for those too (Unless this sucks). So, y'all have lots of chances to do something speshul! Now then, words in here is SFX words in here are visuals* and words not in anything (Maybe italics if it loads right) is the lyrics. All right, enough rambling, here it is! 

Guitar/drums music begins playing

*Sora is standing on the front of what appears to be a dark blue Egg Carrier, but with Tails symbols instead of Eggman's, flying over what looks like the water at End of the World. Donald, Goofy, Riku, Rikku, Sonic, Ratchet, Clank, Kairi, Tidus, Yuna, Auron and Yami join him*

_Thunder, Rain and Lightning,_

_Danger, water rising, _

_Clamor, sirens wailing,_

_It's such a bad sign._

*Cloud, Aerith, Yuffie, Vincent and Leon join the group already on the bridge. The scene transitions to them fighting Dr. Eggman/Robotnik in what appears to be the Egg Viper (From SA)*

_Shadows, of dark creatures,_

_Steel clouds floating in air._

_People, run for shelter, what's gonna happen to us?!_

*Another group joins the one assembled on the bridge, this one consisting of Isaac, Garet, Ivan and Mia from Golden Sun. The screen transitions, and shows the GS crew fighting Saturos, Menardi (both also from Golden Sun), Veran and Onox (From Zelda: Oracle of Seasons/Ages)*

_All the steps we take, all the moves we make, all the pain at stake_

_I see the chaos for everyone, who are we, what can we do?_

* Another switch. Sora, Mario, Ratchet and Clank leap upward, and a blast of red-hot flames hit the spot they were standing on. The screen pans up, revealing Giga Bowser. It goes back to the 'Egg Carrier' and Mario joins them* 

_You and I are same in the way that we have our own styles that we won't change_

_But yours is filled with evil and mine's not, there is no way I can lose!_

*At some Temple in Hyrule, Link and Zelda are trying to fight Ganondorf. Suddenly, a wave of heartless overtakes them from behind. Back on the 'Egg Carrier', the two just seen are now standing with our current group*

_Can't hold on much longer-But I'll never let go!_

_I know it's a one way track-Tell me now how long this'll last!_

*Gandalf, Trunks (From the Android/Cell Saga) & Samus Aran join the large group already assembled at the front of the ship*

_I'm not gonna think this way-Nor will I count on others!_

_Close my eyes and feel it burn-Now I see what I gotta do!_

_OPEN YOUR HEART, IT'S GONNA BE ALL RIGHT!_

*The camera zooms in on Sora, then it splits in three, with Sora in the middle, Kairi on the right and Riku on the left. It transitions to the three of them fighting Ansem and two heartless guardians in Traverse Town. Suddenly, Ansem stops, laughs and points up, then teleports away with his guardians. The Keyblade Masters look up, and see three huge land masses careening through space right at Traverse Town*

_Ancient city blazing,_

_Shadows keep attacking,_

_Little children crying,_

_Confusion, hopeless anger_

* We see the Preventers (Heero, Duo, Trowa, Quatre, Wufei and Zechs) in a Gundam fight against the Shuffle Alliance (Domon, Chibodee, Sai Sici, Argo, George and Schwarz) in Neo Hong Kong. Duo cuts at Gundam Maxter with the scythe slash, and Chibodee counters with burning punch. Wufei is fighting Sai Sici Kung Fu style, then the camera goes to Domon and Heero, who fire the Sekiha Tenkyouken and Twin Buster Rifle Finisher, respectively, at each other. The two beams collide, and the screen whites out in an explosion*

_I don't know what it can be, but you drive me crazy_

_All your cunning tricks make me sick; you won't have it your own way_

*The screen returns to normal. The 'Egg Carrier' is flying through space, and suddenly is attacked by Androssian fighters. The Starfox team suddenly comes flying in from the left and blows up the small attack fleet* 

_Can't hold on much longer-But I'll never let go!_

_I know it's a one way track-Tell me now how long this'll last!_

_Close my eyes and feel it burn-Now I see what I gotta do!_

_Open your heart…AND YOU WILL SEE!_

Guitar Solo

*The Neo-Peacemillion is seen flying through space, when Kei Pirate Grappler ships attack. The Gundams counter attack, but one is about to nail the Neo-Peacemillion with its grappler claws. Another grappler claw reaches out from nowhere and crushes the assailant. The claw is revealed to be a part of the Outlaw Star* 

_If it won't stop, there will be no future for us, _

_Its hearts tied down by all the hate gotta set him free! _

*Sin (From FFX) is shown, obviously moving to attack Traverse Town. Tails moves the 'Egg Carrier' into an attack position. The Neo-Peacemillion and Great Fox also move in to back it up*

_I know it's a one way track-Tell me now how long this'll last_

_Close my eyes and feel it burn-now I see what I gotta do_

_Gotta open your heart, dude!_

*Perfect Cell is seen. He's charging up a huge Kamehameha wave. The Keyblade Masters and everyone currently in their parties watch in horror as he blasts Wonderland into oblivion, even though it was a sealed world*__

_Can't hold on much longer-But I'll never let go!_

_I know it's a one way track-Tell me now how long this'll last!_

_I'm not gonna think this way-nor will I count on others!_

_Close my eyes and feel it burn-Now I see what I gotta do!_

_Open your heart, it's gonna be all right!_

*Close ups of the good guy's eyes are flashed quickly across the screen (less than a second each), starting with Sora, then Kairi, Riku, Donald, Goofy, Sonic, Tidus, Yuna, Rikku, Auron, Ratchet, Mario, Trunks, Gandalf, Samus (Her visor), Link, Zelda, Cloud, Aerith, Vincent, Leon, and finally Yuffie. Next the Preventers (Wing Zero, Deathscythe Hell, Altron, Heavyarms, Sandrock, Tallgeese III, Tallgeese, Zeta, Wing, Epyon and Heaven's Sword), Starfox team (Fox, Peppy, Slippy, Falco) and Shuffle Alliance (Burning, Maxter, Dragon, Rose, Bolt, Shadow, Rising, Nobel and…Master?!) and the Outlaw Star come bursting out from an explosion of a space base of sorts*

_Open your heart,_

_*_Nowthe bad guys flash across the screen rapidly (less then a second each) first Ansem, then Bowser, Ganondorf, Saruman, Dekim, Andross, Dr. Eggman, Hazanko, Motherbrain, Nitemare, Perfect Cell, Saturos, Menardi, Onox, Veran and finally Seymour Guado.

_Open your heart,_

_OPEN YOUR HEART!!!!!!_

*The screen blacks out with Sephiroth, Mace Windu, Qui-Gon and Mewtwo standing in battle poses*

Guitar/drums end w/ dramatic finish-type thing)

_Yeah, yeah, yeaaaah…_

**Author's Note in closing: Yeah, that's it this time. Hopefully, that like, gave you nice readers an idea of what you can expect from yours truly in days to come. If anyone doesn't know who some people I'm gonna use are, try Google search, as most of these games have huge fansites. And for those of you still confused 'cause you didn't read my note at the beginning of this chapter or the end of last chapter, this was a MOVIE TRAILER THINGY! NOT A FULL FLEDGED CHAPTER! Got it? Good. Now, I'll start working on Chapter 9, and you all can review, tell me what you think, maybe guess the song and game it was from so you can make the best blitzball team, like, ever, and GO LAKERS! WAH! Yao Ming is NOT better than Shaq! How do you conclude that when Shaq scored 31 points and 12 rebounds on Yao, and the Chinese guy only got 10 points and like, 10 rebounds! Any sports fans that can explain that REASONABLY, I'll do something special for you, and the Superbowl is tomorrow, go Raiders! Okay, I'll stop ranting about Sports now…**


	11. Blue Heaven

Author's Note: Well, glad most of you seemed to like my movie trailer thingy. BUT THE RAIDERS LOST! D***IT! On another note, I FINALLY beat Final Fantasy X! Overkill everything with Ultima, Holy and Delta Attack, WHEEE! But, that ending was SO SAD! Auron got sent! And Tidus disappeared when Yuna tried to hug him! Why can't we Americans get the REAL ending? (FFX International has a different ending than the American version of FFX, which leaves room for FFX-2, for those of you who don't know) UNFAIRNESS! Oh well. On to FFVII, in which I am still infuriated that Aerith got impaled. Oh, well, in this story, she survived! So there. And, dude, before you people get any ideas, NO, SORA, KAIRI, RIKU, TIDUS, WAKKA AND SELPHIE ARE NOT ALL DREAMS! THEY ARE REAL! And Auron ain't no dead man walkin' here, either. He is 100% alive! How did he survive coming down Mt. Gagazet in this story, you ask? Uh…I'll get back to you on that one…Oh, and for the anonymous reviewer that called me a b***h…THAT DOESN'T WORK! DUDE! I'M A GUY, PEOPLE! If ya wanna insult me, do it right! 

Now, about this here chapter: It's an Outlaw Star/Dragonball Z chapter. Now, I haven't seen Outlaw Star in…2, 3 years? Something like that. Sooo, I might just screw up a feeeew things. This takes place… uhh, for the sake of storylines, right after the space race at Heifong and they fought the McDougall Bros. Instead of going back to Heifong after the race, they head for Blue Heaven. Yeah, I know it alters the storyline a bit, but it's the best way to tie it in. One more thing: I know that I went by the Yu-Gi-Oh Japanese version, but this Outlaw Star is more based on the Cartoon Network dub. Why? This is a PG story and I intend to keep it that way. Now, about Dragonball Z… sorry folks, but the 4 galaxies there have all fallen to the heartless. But don't worry! Most everyone managed to survive… umm, if there was a timeline on this, I'd say it was around the time of the Cell Saga. Of course, given the fact that there are so many heartless around, and the saiyans would probably be pretty PO'd at them for sucking their corner of the Universe into darkness, a Super Saiyan 3 summon isn't out of the question… But, that'll come later. Now, you all may think the saiyans are like, unstoppable forces compared to everyone else, but their powers have to be kinda toned down… Why? 'Cause otherwise it'd be way too cheap! You want the battles to at least LOOK hard, don't you? And they kinda have to be on the same page as everyone else, so…yeah. Whatever. Here's Chapter 9.

Chapter 9: Blue Heaven 

"Man, how much longer until we get to another world?" asked Yugi.

"I don't know," replied Kairi.

"There'd better be a world coming soon, because we need more fuel," said Lady Une.

"How long have we been flying, anyway?" asked Tidus.

"About 6 hours," answered Auron.

"Man, no wonder I can't feel my feet anymore…" replied Tidus.

"Why don't you take a stretch?" asked Yugi.

"I can't…" said Tidus. Yuna was sleeping on his shoulder. In fact, all the Gundam pilots had gone back into the VERY small bedroom and gone to sleep in their bunk beds.

"Hmm, you don't want to wake her up?" half-asked Kairi. Auron laughed a bit.

"You know, I've known Yuna since she was a little baby. Cute kid, huh?" he mused.

"Heck yeah!" replied Tidus loudly, earning several laughs from his comrades.

"…Huh? Where are we?" asked Yuna.

"Oh crap…sorry I woke you up…" trailed Tidus. 

"Don't get any ideas, now," whispered Auron to him," I promised Braska I'd make sure she was safe."

"WHAT? I'm only fourteen!" Tidus hissed back. Auron chuckled again.

Kairi and the others (Except Yuna, who wasn't paying attention and had no clue what was going on) got another good laugh out of that one. Suddenly, the ship began to rock wildly, and a loud 'thud' followed by an "OW!" could be heard from the sleeping area. All the pilots stumbled out.

"What the heck's goin' on here?" groaned Duo.

"We're under attack," replied Sally.

"Space pirates, I'm guessing. We don't have enough power left to counterattack. Get out there and help us out!" said Lady Une.

"My pleasure…" said Duo. Everyone went back, threw their spacesuits on, then climbed out, dodging enemy fire, and climbed in their Gundams. 

" Come on, you weaklings! Is this 'ambushes' and 'strength in numbers' the only way you can fight?" challenged Wufei. He activated Altron's beam Trident and cut right through three pirate grappler ships. 

"People like you are what keeps this universe from peace!" cried Quatre. He hacked through several ships with the heat shotels. Most everyone decided to cut through with their beam weapons, except Trowa, who just let the bullets fly, and Aina, who took a more creative approach. Transforming into the bird mode, she scooped up one pirate ship, then hurled it into the fray, taking out several ships. Almost all enemies were wiped out. Unfortunately, one enemy survived, got past the Gundams, and was about to rip the hull of the Neo-Peacemillion right open. 

"Look out!" yelled Hilde. Too late, as the pirate ship swung its grappler claw forward and… exploded? Where the pirate ship had been minutes before was now cosmic dust, with a grappler claw right in the middle, which was attached to a sleek red ship.

"Looks like you guys could use some help," said a dark red haired man over the comlink.

"Uhh… thanks," said Noin.

"No problem, but next time, you pay first. Name's Gene. Gene Starwind. I'm an outlaw," introduced Gene.

"An outlaw?!" exclaimed Lady Une.

"Then doesn't that make you a pirate too?" asked Zechs.

"What?! No, we're not pirates! We're outlaws!" yelled Gene.

"Outlaw, pirate, what's the difference?" asked Auron.

"There's a big difference! Pirates are out to cause trouble, and take over the universe, pillage innocent travelers and stuff like that! Outlaws are like bounty hunters, or mercenaries!" said a young brown haired boy seated in front of Gene.

"Umm… okay," said Sally.

"Anyway… where's the nearest space port, or hospitable world?" asked Noin.

"That would be Blue Heaven, where we're headed right now," said Gene," Just follow us if ya wanna get there. Oh, and it seems like you guys are doing something pretty big. Maybe, if you wanna hire us to help… we'll talk about that later." So the red ship flew off to the distance. 

"Well, what now?" asked Trowa.

"We follow them, I guess," replied Sally. So the Gundams got back on the barge, their pilots entered the ship, and they tore after the red ship. After a couple minutes of going full-speed ahead, they could see the spaceport that outlaw had been talking about, a large asteroid with a neon sign that read 'Blue Heaven'. 

"That must be it," said Sally. Then, Gene Starwind came back on the comlink.

"So, you decided to follow. Well, you need clearance to land here. For the right price, I can get you guys clearance," offered Gene.

"WHAT!? We have to pay you just to land here?! That's highway robbery!" complained Lady Une.

"It's all right, lady. We really owe him and his crew for saving our ship back in that battle," coaxed Trieze.

"But your excellency… Fine. Name your price, Gene Starwind," sighed Lady Une in resignation.

"How about a thousand Wong?" asked the outlaw.

"Wong? Uhh… we don't have any," replied Sally.

"WHAT! You don't have any Wong! How can you afford to build those giant robot things? Sounds mighty fishy to me…" muttered the boy.

"Jim, maybe they have other forms of currency," said a girl floating in a strange liquid filled tube towards the back of the cabin.

"Yeah, good point, Mel," said Gene," So ya don't have Wong. What do you have, then?" asked Gene.

"Uhh…we've got 500,000 dollars," said Lady Une.

"Or 25,000 Munny!" added Kairi.

"Uhh, did you say 'Munny'?" asked Gene," As in the stuff defeated heartless drop?"

"Uhh, yeah, I think so," said Kairi.

"That stuff is worth a lot here, 'cause the merchants want to encourage heartless destruction. They don't like those things at all. They attacked a huge merchant ship a couple days ago, along with a group of Kei Pirate ships and some of those weird flying robot things you guys have. But theirs were much different. So, we'll get you in for… 500 Munny," decided Gene. 

"Fair enough. We'll pay you when we dock," said Kairi.

"All right then. Gimme a sec," said Gene, and the comlink switched off. 

"You think we can trust these people?" asked Quatre.

"They did save our hides back there," pointed out Zechs.

"That's true…but, how do we know that whole attack wasn't a set-up?" asked Aina.

"All right. You're cleared for entry. Land at dock 8. Or, just follow us, 'cause we're at dock 9, which is the same room, just the other half," said Gene.

"Thank you," said Lady Une. The red ship flew slowly through a track of beacons towards an opening in the asteroid/station, and the Neo-Peacemillion followed it.

"So… who are you people? You don't look like your from anywhere near this area of space," asked Gene.

"We're from a planet called Earth. We're a government agency called the Preventers. We're pursuing a group called the Barton Foundation. They are also part of the heartless army, so I suppose you could say we're at war with the heartless," explained Lady Une," By the way, my name's Lady Une."

"I'm Sally." 

"Name's Duo, but I go by 'the God of Death' on the battlefield." 

"My name's Hilde." 

"My name is Trieze Khushrenada." 

"I'm Quatre." 

"I have no name. If you must call me something, call me Trowa Barton." 

"People call me Heero Yuy, the Perfect Soldier."

"Call me Wufei."

"I'm known as the Lightning Count, Zechs Merquise."

"I'm Lucresia Noin, but just call me Noin."

"I'm Aina Saharin."

"The name's Shiro Amada." 

"You don't dress like you're all from the same planet. Like the younger kids, and the old guy," said a feline-like woman seated to Gene's left.

"You people don't miss much, do you? Why don't you guys introduce yourselves?" suggested Zechs.

"Um… I'm Kairi. I'm a Keyblade Master," said Kairi.

"I'm Yugi, owner of the Millennium Puzzle, and reigning King of Games," stated Yugi.

"My name's Tidus, future blitzball star," introduced Tidus.

"I'm Yuna. I'm a summoner," said Yuna.

"…My name is Auron. I'm a legendary guardian," said Auron.

"Umm… okaaaay… what's a Keyblade master?" asked Gene.

"And blitzball?" asked Jim.

"A Keyblade Master is someone who wields a Keyblade," explained Kairi, drawing hers," A Keyblade is an effective weapon, and it holds the power to seal the hearts of worlds from the heartless."

"What do you mean, 'seal the heart of the world'?" asked a woman with a wooden sword to Gene's left.

"Heartless enter the heart of a world. Slowly, they consume it, sending it into darkness, until the heart no longer exists. At that point, the physical part of the world is swallowed into the darkness. The worst part is that every world the heartless take increases their power," explained Kairi.

"Uhh, okay. So, what's Blitzball?" repeated Jim.

"Blitzball is a sport that was played in my world underwater in a sphere," explained Tidus.

"It was a popular sport in my world too," added Yuna.

"But, enough about us. Who are you guys?" asked Kairi.

"I'm Jim Hawking," said the brown haired boy," Gene's business partner, and the brains of this outfit."

"My name is Aisha Clan-Clan. I'm a Ctarl-Ctarl, a race of catlike people," said the cat girl.

"People call me Twilight Suzuka. I'm one of the most feared assassins in the galaxy," said the woman with the wooden sword.

"…Um, my name's Melfina. I'm a bioandroid. That's about all I know about myself," said the girl in the tube.

"Why are you in that tube, anyway?" asked Kairi," And what's a bioandroid?"

"Oh! I link with the Outlaw Star's navigational system, so basically, I'm just a more efficient navigational system," said Melfina," And a bioandroid is a robot that's designed to look like a human."

"Don't get us wrong, though. Mel's more than just a robot. She has emotions, wonders about her own existence, feels pain, she even eats, sleeps and dreams like a real person. There was some other reason she was made, too. Something to do with an old legend called the Galactic Leyline," said Gene.

"Hey! We don't know if it's a legend or not!" exclaimed Aisha. 

"What's the Outlaw Star?" asked Yugi.

"This ship! The finest ship in the galaxy," said Gene," All right, we're here. Now, if you'd like us to help you out on your quest, whatever that is, we can discuss a price. Look for us at the hotel just outside the docking bay. Come by to pay us what you owe anyway, even if you don't want our help. One more thing: Don't bring any guns off your ship. They're forbidden here, 'cause one stray bullet could send everyone out into space. Without a ship. Later." The comlink switched off.

"Let's go," said Auron. So the Preventers and the fourth Keyblade Master's party left the ship, and the docking bay. 

"All right, I'll get us rooms at the hotel, and I'll see if that outlaw would be of help to us in the long run," said Lady Une, "The rest of you can go ahead and have some fun in town. Just don't get yourselves into any trouble." Lady Une walked towards the hotel. All the Preventers headed for a nearby tavern, except Trieze, who remained behind. Kairi gave Lady Une 15000 Munny to bargain with, then headed downtown with the rest of her party.

"You know, you don't have to stay with me, your Excellency," said Lady Une.

"I know, but I've been gone too long," said Trieze," The light beckoned my return, and I want to know more about these 'outlaws'," said Trieze.

"All right then," said Lady Une, and they walked into the hotel lobby. They could see Gene and his crew at the check-in desk.

"Well, well. So, you want to hire Starwind and Hawking?" asked Gene.

"First things first. What's your asking price?" asked Lady Une. She handed Jim the 1000 Munny they owed.

"Depends. What are you doing, and why do you want to hire us?" asked Jim.

"All right. We're out to stop the heartless. Basically, we want the firepower of your ship and, since you're all bounty hunters, your strength on the ground to help us," said Trieze.

"Hmm, so you're trying to destroy the heartless? Okay, how about 5,000 Munny for starters, 25% of the Munny you pick up, plus expenses," offered Gene.

"What do you mean, 'expenses'?" asked Trieze.

"You know, expenses. Repairs, ammunition, that kind of thing. So?" said Gene.

"Deal," said Lady Une.

"All right then. From now on, we'll fly with you," said Gene.

"And help blow up heartless ships!" exclaimed Aisha. Jim handed Lady Une a small handheld radio-like device.

"Give that to whoever is fighting on the ground. Have them call us with it if they want us to come down and help," said Jim.

"We'll make sure to take out a few heartless," said Suzuka.

Obtained summon spell +Outlaw Star Crew

Now, downtown…

"Heartless!" cried a random outlaw.

"Heh. They must've realized what a threat we outlaws are to them, and decided to take us out. We won't let that happen, will we?" said another random outlaw.

"H**L NO!" cried the rest of the outlaws around, and they started trying to out muscle the heartless.

"Huh… that won't work," groaned Kairi. They prepared to jump into the fray.

"WHAT THE H**L ARE THESE THINGS MADE OF!?" cried another random outlaw, watching as a shadow got right up and kept attacking him, after he punched it into a wall.

"Step aside, losers," said a purple haired teenage boy wearing a blue jacket. He carried a three-foot sword on his back.

"What, you're just so much better that all of us, huh?" said yet another random outlaw.

"Maybe. See for yourself," said the boy. He pulled out his sword, and cut through the heartless with ease.

"Well, it's a miracle. Someone here actually knows what they're doing," said Yami.

"Should we still help him?" asked Yuna.

"No. He's got it," said Auron. Just as Auron predicted, the boy vaporized the heartless in a matter of seconds. The outlaws turned a bit red in the face then left with a "we coulda taken 'em if we could use our guns…" Then, the boy saw Kairi and everyone else still standing with their weapons drawn, now at their sides.

"Hey, is that a Keyblade?" asked the boy.

"Uh… yeah," replied Kairi.

"So that would make you… a Keyblade Master?" stated the boy.

"Yeah," replied Kairi.

"All right. My name's Trunks. I'm from a distant corner of this universe. It was made up of four galaxies," started the boy," They were all destroyed by the heartless. All of them, every world in them, sent into darkness."

"WHAT! They destroyed four entire galaxies?!" exclaimed Yami in disbelief. Everyone else gasped a bit.

"I escaped in my space pod. I think there are other survivors out there somewhere…" supposed Trunks.

"How densely populated were these galaxies?" asked Auron.

"Let's see… Every planet was pretty populated. Those heartless even cast the otherworld, where the spirits of our deceased live, or not live, into darkness. So, they claimed many hearts from that," replied Trunks.

"That would explain why the heartless seem to be getting stronger…" trailed Kairi.

"Yeah umm… since I'm already chasing the heartless, how about we join forces?" offered Trunks.

"Yeah! That'd be awesome!" said Tidus.

"We could use someone with his kind of power," advised Yami.

"Sure," replied Kairi.

"Cool. So, uhh, I guess I'm with you guys now. Oh, before I forget…" Trunks reached into his jacket and pulled out a blue and gold swirling, foggy gem. "This is my dad, or what's left of him. He died fighting the commander of the heartless…. To save him, since we couldn't wish him back to life since Namek was already destroyed, we wished his spirit could be saved in this orb," said Trunks," My mom said there were people called 'summoners' from faraway worlds that would be able to use his power."

"You could wish people back from the dead in your world?" said Yuna curiously. 

"Yeah. There are these things called dragonballs in our galaxy. They were orange with dark orange stars on them. If someone collected all seven of one set, they could call the eternal dragon, and make a wish, and the dragon would grant it if it was within his power," explained Trunks," Of course, since our galaxies were destroyed, the dragonballs are either scattered across the Universe or just plain destroyed."

"I don't get it. How come your dragon couldn't bring your dad back to life?" asked Tidus.

"There are two sets of dragonballs. The Earth dragonballs and the Namekian dragonballs," Trunks began," The Namekian dragonballs are considerably more powerful than the Earth dragonballs. While Earth's eternal dragon could grant two wishes at a time and revive a person from the dead once, the Namekian dragonballs could grant three wishes at a time and raise the dead an infinite amount of times. Namek was already destroyed, and the Earth dragon had already resurrected my dad once."

"All right… I am a summoner. Maybe I can help," suggested Yuna.

"I thought you were just in training," reminded Kairi.

"I was… but I think I proved I can call Aeons in battle, and I already know how to perform a sending. That's all you really need to be a summoner," said Yuna," Especially since the pilgrimage doesn't exist anymore, since Spira's gone."

"What's a sending?" asked Tidus.

"It's when a summoner sends the souls of the dead to the after life. Otherwise, they turn into fiends," said Auron.

"Good enough for me. Here. My father will help us if you really can call him," said Trunks," Just don't hurt his pride. He doesn't like that…"

Yuna obtained summon spell +Vegeta

The rest of the day was spent shopping, eating and generally relaxing. Everyone got to bed relatively early, so they could head out early. The next morning, as they were heading to their docking bay, a mysterious figure in a black cloak with silvery hair barred the way.

"Ahhh… The fourth Keyblade Master. You should've stuck to being the seventh princess of hearts, girl," said the man.

"That voice… it sounds familiar… Maester Seymour?!" said Yuna. Now that his identity had been revealed, he cast off the long black cloak he was wearing over his normal clothes.

"Oh, Lady Yuna? And Sir Auron, as well as the son of Jecht. What are people as honorable as you doing with this doomed party?" said Seymour.

"Doomed? The only doomed person here is you, if you don't get out of our way!" challenged Yami.

"HAH! You expect me to fear you, boy? Come on," challenged Seymour, making the 'Just Bring It' gesture.

"Let me handle this," said Trunks.

"Huh? I don't know…well, go ahead, kid," said Auron.

"You guys haven't even seen half my true power yet," said Trunks," Just leave him to me."

Boss Battle: Trunks VS Seymour (1350 HP)

"Alright, watch this! HA!" screamed Trunks. A flash of gold energy emanated from the young boy, and his hair glowed gold. The air around him continued to pulsate with golden energy, and his bowl-cut hair now stood on end. "Let's see how you handle a Super-Saiyan!"

"Super-Saiyan?" said Kairi's group in bewilderment.

"Let me explain. I am part Saiyan, on my father's side. Saiyan is a near-extinct race of warrior people. They can power up to incredibly high levels, if given the tools to do so. This is barely a scratch on the surface of Saiyan powers. But watch just what it can do!" cried Trunks. And he flew straight at Seymour, sword drawn. With great speed, he cut at Seymour, taking twice the amount of HP a normal attack would.

"Err… Take this, boy!" cried Seymour. He somehow managed to cast Multi-Blizzaga, hitting Trunks several times.

"Stupid fool…you're far too slow to take me on!" cried Trunks," You're finished!" Trunks batted him around with his sword, eventually smashing him into the ground.

"Now… Burning Attack!" Trunks charged up a huge ball of energy and was about to blast Seymour with it until…

"WAIT! WE'RE IN AN ASTEROID!" screamed everyone.

"Oh yeah…well…that sucks," said Trunks, powering down the burning attack," Have some of this instead! BUSTER CANNON!" A Gold ball of energy blasted the Maester, bringing his HP to the last quarter of the green bar.

"It seems I may have underestimated you all… No matter. You won't get past the gatekeeper. Farewell," said Seymour, and he retreated.

End Boss Fight. Winner: Trunks 

"What…why would Seymour join the dark?" wondered Yuna.

"Obviously, he's not all he's cracked up to be," said Auron.

"I wonder what he was talking about, though…gatekeeper? Weird," said Kairi.

Progress Report:

Sora No change

Goofy No change

Donald No change

Kairi No change

Yami No change

Tidus No change

Yuna +Vegeta +Outlaw Star Crew

Auron No change

Trunks Lv.40 54 HP 25MP ;Saiyan Sword *Zanzoken *Buster Cannon

*Super Saiyan Transformation *Burning Attack *Finish Buster *Blast Attack *Rapid Fall Slash

Cloud No change

Aerith No change

Vincent No change

Leon No change

Yuffie No change

Author's Note in closing: Well that was it. It's more of a filler chapter to set up the next chapter than anything else. What could be in the next chapter? Go ahead and guess. But I will say this: It's the final chapter on Kairi's story arc, and it's just one BIG boss fight. I assure you, it will take EVERYTHING Kairi and the rest have to get past this big bad boss. And, don't think Trunks can win every fight easily. Don't forget, I had to tone down the Saiyan's powers, so they're more like they are in Budokai, where anyone can beat them with the right strategy. And, all of Trunk's attacks are real MP burners, and while Trunks is a Super Saiyan, his MP charge bar is slowly burned through (About 5 MP balls per second). If he runs out of MP as a Super Saiyan, the next time something hits him, he gets knocked out of it. I don't have that much to say this time, except finals are the equivalent of H**l on Earth. It took me TWO DAYS to fully regain control of my poor brain! I think I'll shut up now.

*************************End Chapter 9************************** 


	12. Break the Walls Down!

Author's Note: Well, here we go! The last bump in the road to Traverse Town! Now then, it's time for me to answer more reviews… First of all, we have winners in both of the contests I have going! Bauhaumut Eagle gets to name Sora's Gummi ship for winning the 'Ratchet & Clank's Best Weapon' contest (It's the RYNO, which shoots about 10 missiles with one piece of ammo, and it, well, blows up stuff. Easily.). Also, Ani-Blast (Anonymous Reviewer) gets to build the Traverse Town Blitzball Team for naming the song I used for the trailer (It's Open Your Heart, the theme song for Sonic Adventure)…Dude, One more thing about that: There are more people you'll be able to pull from! I haven't done Riku's Story Arc yet, and he'll end up in Traverse Town too! By the way, speaking of Riku, his story Arc starts next chapter. Now, keep in mind that it starts all over again basically. Remember in Chapter Seven, when the villains were talking and someone mentioned that Riku, Sonic and Rikku had infiltrated the Death Egg? That means that Riku's Story Arc takes place SIMULTANEOUSLY with this one! DON'T BUG ME WHEN I DO THE CHAPTER WHERE THEY ALL MEET ABOUT HOW THEY GOT THERE AT THE SAME TIME!!! Otherwise, not only will I call my security force on you, but I'll also use Erupting Burning Finger on you personally! YOU HATH BEEN WARNED! …I'm okay… really…. Well, enough rambling from me, so, LET THE FIGHTING COMMENCE!

Chapter Ten: BREAK THE WALLS DOWN! 

"So, where are we headed?" asked Gene over the comlink. Lady Une looked at Kairi.

"Uh… I don't know!" replied Kairi," Let me see the map."

"That won't do us any good. We want to get to other worlds, don't we? If you want to leave this galaxy, their map would only have this galaxy on it," said Auron.

"I picked up some information in town," said Heero," There was rumored to be an unknown world to the northeast of this sector. Battle Level class: 1 star. Some merchants tried to head that way to see if there were people to trade with, or usable raw materials, but their ships went down, from unknown causes…"

"Sounds awfully suspicious to me…" trailed Tidus.

"I say we check it out," suggested Yugi.

"Yeah. It might be a world barrier. Supposedly, they stopped worlds from ever communicating with other worlds before the heartless…" said Kairi," Although, it seems like that was only in the Disney Region of the Universe, because the barriers supposedly reformed after Sora beat Ansem at End of the World, yet here we are, going to other worlds."

"All right then. Let's go!" said Gene. So the two ships flew off into the distance. Little did they know that their biggest challenge ever lay in wait…

Sometime later…

"What's this? The radar's picking up some kind of energy field ahead," announced Melfina.

"Our radar's not picking up anything," said Sally.

"I thought so. We're nearing the area where the merchants disappeared," informed Heero.

"Looks like they met an unfortunate end," surmised Trieze, based on the space debris floating around.

"I'm sensing a huge energy signal… something big, nasty, and really powerful," said Trunks.

"You can sense things?" questioned Yugi.

"I can pick up the life force and approximate power levels of various life forms, and some androids," explained Trunks.

"There's a huge unknown object approaching!" warned Melfina.

"I think I can see it…" trailed Gene, staring into the distance.

"Huh? This can't be right… There's air out there, according to the sensors," noted Lady Une.

"I'm picking up the same thing," replied Melfina.

"Look!" cried Aisha. The speck in the distance grew bigger… and bigger… and closer…until it was right in front of them, the one very big ship. On the front was a hideous visage, towards the back was the bridge of some kind, sealed off by a magic bubble of sorts, and at the very back was a H-U-G-E heartless guardian. **(A/N: Yes folks, this is the World of Chaos (Ansem's 2nd form), just without Ansem and much bigger.)**

"Yoooooou foooooools…" said the Guardian in its deep, rumbling voice," I am the Gatekeeper… The worlds beyond here are off limits to you…No one goes in, no one comes out. The walls keep them at bay, with their horrid keys, so the light may not unite and crush the dark… I, the Gatekeeper, declare… YOU SHALL NOT PASS!"

Super-Ultra-Mega-Extremely-Twisted-Really-Hard-Suicidal Boss Fight: 

The Gatekeeper 5000(!) HP (A/N: Ansem only had 1500, and Sephiroth has 1800, to give you an idea how long this'll take…) Since this is an S.U.M.E.T.R.H.S. (MY ACRONYM! Don't steal it!) Boss, it gets a special theme song other than the normal Kingdom Hearts/Whatever game it's from music/whatever's stuck in your (the reader's) head. This boss's theme is… Whatever song plays in the 'Zanarkand' cinema/Braska's Final Aeon fight in FFX (A/N: Dude! So I don't know the official name! So sue me! You'll only get, like, pocket lint anyway!) 

"This guy looks tough!" said Trunks.

"We'll have to hit him with everything we've got!" said Kairi.

"You said there was air out there, right?" asked Yugi.

"Yes," replied Lady Une. Yugi transformed into Yami and pulled out his swords, and the Dark Magician appeared behind him.

"Then let's go," said Yami, and he stepped out the airlock.

"Yeah!" cried Tidus, and he and everyone else followed.

"We're in space, so there's no gravity," pointed out Auron," we could probably fly to some effect. If you need solid ground, stand on the wreckage."

"Or just jump right on the Gatekeeper!" said Trunks. The Gundams came rocketing off the barge.

"We'll fight this guy with you!" said Duo.

"Mission accepted," said Heero.

"No turning back now," said Trowa.

"So, we'll pull out all the stops on this guy!" declared Quatre.

"Fools! Destiny calls you…" announced the Gatekeeper. Orbs of darkness formed behind the ship, then fired focused beams of energy at our heroes, who scattered and dodged the blast. However, the beams continued to chase them.

"This is annoying…I think he'll be shooting these beams at us the whole fight," said Kairi.

"Here goes! Mega Cannon!" cried Zechs. He took aim at the Gatekeeper, and fired right at the giant guardian's head. There was the sound of a beam being deflected, and once the beam let up, thee was still a glowing shield around the guardian.

"Fool! I cannot be harmed by your energy beams!" taunted the Gatekeeper.

"Guess we'll just have to take a more personal approach, then," said Trunks. He flew up and straight at the giant heartless, dodging those annoying beams as he went, and let him have a taste of his sword.

"ARGH!" roared the Gatekeeper. He swatted the Saiyan back towards the front. Then, the World of Chaos sprouted several Artillery **(A/N: You know, those weird blue blob things that shoot, like, miniature comets?)**

"Well, that makes things a little harder…" said Tidus, dodging their cannon fire.

"Maybe we should try a summon spell," suggested Yuna, trying to leap platforms to dodge the attacks.

"Not yet! We should save those for later. These things are vulnerable to magic!" advised Yami.

"Good," sighed Yuna, and she blasted about two rows of the annoying little buggers with a Thundara spell.

"Leave the cannons to the spell casters. Let's take that thing out!" said Auron. He leapt on to the ship, then once more to the platform where the Gatekeeper was planted. Kairi, Tidus and Trunks followed.

"Watch out for that sweeping attack. Try leaping over it or using a dodge technique if it comes at you," advised Trunks. They all hacked away at the giant. The Gatekeeper tried to counter with the sweeping of its arms to push them back into range of most of the Artillery, but Tidus, Kairi and Trunks dodged with their dodge moves. 

"Are we even really hurting it? This is taking too long! Ow," muttered Kairi as she got hit by one of the sweeping lasers.

"Maybe I can help!" said Quatre, and he flew down in Sandrock and slashed at the overgrown guardian with his heat shotels. The gatekeeper roared in pain again.

"Curse you all! D**n Gundams! Deal with these!" cried the Gatekeeper. The bottom of the ship opened up, and several Serpent model mobile suits poured out. However, they were heartless colored rather than the normal shades of green.

"Guys, those things don't look like normal Serpents," pointed out Shiro.

"They're a lot tougher than normal Serpents too! They are the Gatekeeper Squadron Dark Serpents!" taunted the overgrown Guardian. The Dark Serpents proceeded to pick a Gundam and pursue it ruthlessly. The Gundams fought back, but the Serpents had an answer to every move, and they wouldn't let Heero or Zechs use their giant beam attacks.

"Looks like you guys might be on your own for a while," groaned Noin.

"Well, that's just great," griped Tidus.

"Come on! We've got to keep hitting him! Try to at least keep him off balance," said Kairi, and they hacked at the Gatekeeper again…and again…and again…and the lasers kept hitting them again… and again… and again…anyone see a pattern here?

"I don't know how much we longer we can…ouch…sorry…" muttered Kairi, then she got knocked out. 

"Yuna! A little help over here?" cried Tidus.

"Okay!" responded Yuna, and she cast Life on Kairi.

"Ouch… I'm awake…" mumbled Kairi.

"Look, we can't win this fight like this. We've got to think of something else, or we'll just keep getting knocked out, and Yuna doesn't exactly have infinite magic," pointed out Auron.

"Right… retreat for now," agreed Kairi. Everyone leapt off the World of Chaos back onto the space debris. 

"So now what?" asked Tidus, jumping over another laser beam. Just then, the Outlaw Star pulled up next to them, and the airlock opened.

"Hop in," said Gene over the intercom. They entered without hesitation and headed straight for the cockpit.

"You have a plan or something?" asked Kairi.

"You bet," said Gene," We've been watching his attacks. I think we can take most of it from here."

"See, I TOLD YOU, watching first would pay off!" said Jim.

"Yeah, yeah, let's just blow him up already!" said Gene. The Outlaw Star flew straight at the Gatekeeper.

"Here goes!" said Gene, and he shot off a volley of missiles. They all went right past the Gatekeeper.

"You…argh…how could you miss! With aim like that, you couldn't hit the side of a barn!" cried Tidus.

"Relax, kid. Who said I was aiming at him, anyway?" asked Gene.

"Huh?" 

"Look, the lasers stopped!" exclaimed Kairi.

"Exactly," said Jim.

"Now, let's attack him head on! We'll open the airlock again, so you guys can jump back out and keep attacking. We'll keep him distracted!" said Gene. The Outlaw Star charged the demon, grappler arms forward. The Gatekeeper countered by grabbing at the claws, and the two were locked in combat, trying to push each other back to mount an attack. Then, the airlock on the Outlaw Star opened, and our group of heroes leapt out.

"All right, let's turn this fight around!" rallied Kairi," let's get him!" So, everyone nailed the Gatekeeper with everything they had, Delusion Blades, various spells, Hell Scissors, every kind of break Auron had, Blitz Ace, Spiral Cut, and Super Saiyan attacks.

"Hey! That's just cheap! I'm busy now! Come back later you little insects!" roared the Gatekeeper, as he was STILL pushing the Outlaw Star back.

"Man, how much HP can this guy have left?" wondered Tidus.

"We've got him down to his last HP bar, just keep attacking!" said Kairi. They launched one final assault, then with a loud roar of agony, the Gatekeeper fell backwards, and pulled himself into the ship.

"YEAH! WE GOT HIM!" yelled Tidus. Everyone else gave a sigh of relief. Then, a look of shock and disbelief came over Trunks's face.

"What's wrong?" asked Kairi.

"I can still sense his energy! He's really weak, but… He's recovering in that ship!" exclaimed Trunks.

"So, if we blow up the World of Chaos before his HP recovers, we win?" asked Yuna.

"Makes sense to me," supposed Auron.

"What's going on with the Gundams?" asked Yuna.

"Looks like they're still stuck with those accursed Dark Serpents," noted Yami.

"All right then, we'll help 'em out. You guys start taking out the ship," said Gene.

"Remember, we have to destroy it before the Gatekeeper recovers," said Suzuka. Then the Outlaw Star flew off towards the Gundams.

"All right, can we use the summon spells now?" asked Tidus.

"Yeah, this would be a good time to summon stuff," said Kairi.

"Okay then!" cried Yami, and Osiris flew up. Kairi, Yami, and Auron leapt on to it.

"All… all right," said Yuna, and Evrae came forth, and she and Tidus leapt on it.

"Hey, Yuna, you should call my dad too. Just… don't irritate him… you don't want to make him mad…" advised Trunks.

"But, I already summoned something," pointed out Yuna.

"Doesn't matter. You should be able to keep both of them in, 'cause my mom said that sphere raises the amount of spirits a summoner can maintain at once," said Trunks.

"All right then, here goes," said Yuna. She twirled her staff, and then a HUGE boulder fell into the center of the debris, then, in a burst of golden light, the rock exploded, and in the wreckage floated a blue-clad Super Saiyan, arms crossed with a cruel smirk on his face.

"Well, well… the Prince has returned," said the man," And I return with a VENGEANCE! Where is Cell?"

"Dad… Cell's gone. He destroyed our world, with an army called the heartless. I chased him to this space station, where I met these people. If we destroy that ship down there," started Trunks, pointing at the World of Chaos," We might be able to find out more."

"Heh… sounds good to me," said Trunks's dad," The great Vegeta is BACK! You, DIE!" With that last remark, Vegeta hurled an energy disc at the ship's 'neck'. The face on the front roared in pain.

"Looks like that face is a weakness," observed Tidus.

"So let's blow it right off that ship, then!" said Kairi. They flew right up to the face, and hacked at it repeatedly. It roared in agony, then opened its mouth. A large blue orb of energy formed inside it…

"Get back!" yelled Auron," It's going to fire a beam!" Osiris and Evrae moved to the sides of the face, but Vegeta remained in front of it.

"Dad! What the h**l are you doing!?" cried Trunks.

"Watch and learn, boy," said Vegeta. He extended one arm, palm out. Then, a flash of light emanated from the Saiyan prince, and when it receded, there were electric blue sparks crackling around him. Trunks gasped. "You see, there are levels of power beyond a Super Saiyan," explained Vegeta," Like this Super Saiyan 2! Now, let's finish this! Big Bang Attack!" The face fired a gigantic blue energy beam, but then a large golden ball of energy rocketed out of Vegeta's palm, straight at the face into the beam. It dispersed the blast, then hit the face with a loud explosion. When the smoke cleared, there was nothing left of the face but a smoldering crater. 

"That's how it's done!" said Vegeta.

"Look! Up there!" said Kairi, pointing at the bridge," The energy shield is disappearing!"

"Let's finish him now!" yelled Tidus. The Gundams and the Outlaw Star came flying back. 

"Yeah!" yelled everyone else. Wing Zero, Tallgeese III, Heavyarms and the Outlaw Star hovered above the ship, waiting for their shots. Osiris blasted the core with Thunder Force, and Evrae attacked it with Poison Breath. The core of the ship began to explode, setting off a chain reaction, as smaller explosions swept across the ship. Sandrock, Wing Gundam, Heaven's Sword, Epyon, Zeta Gundam, Tallgeese and Deathscythe Hell slashed right through the ship from the bottom, exiting at the top, flying past the four waiting, setting off more explosions inside the ship. The Gatekeeper roared in pain, and tried to detach himself from the ship.

"Not today," said Zechs.

"I'll kill you," said Heero. Wing Zero and Tallgeese III fired their Twin Buster Rifle and Mega Cannon Max Mode attacks, along with a barrage of bullets and missiles from the Outlaw Star and Heavyarms. 

"NOOOOOOOO! MASTER ANSEM, I'VE FAILED YOU!" screamed the Gatekeeper, and he and the World of Chaos went down in a huge fiery explosion. 

End S.U.M.E.T.R.H.S. Boss fight (A/N: Took long enough, didn't it?)

Auron obtained ;Murasame

Yuna obtained ;Rod of Wisdom 

Yami obtained ;Magician Duo (Dark Magician & Dark Magician Girl)

Obtained the power of Black Magic. Yuna learned *Flare

Obtained the power of lightning. Yami learned *Raigeki

Auron learned *Magic Break

Tidus learned *Hastega

Tidus learned *Slowga

Tidus learned *Energy Rain

Kairi learned MP Rage x2

Kairi learned Combo Plus

Kairi learned Air Combo Plus 

Yuna obtained +Bahamut

Yuna obtained +Shiva

Yuna obtained +Ifrit

Yuna obtained +Anima

"We…finally won," panted Kairi.

"That… took way too long!" complained Tidus. They all reboarded their ships.

"Look! According to the sensors, that invisible wall is gone!" said Lady Une.

"It must be because we defeated the Gatekeeper… maybe those walls were always a product of the heartless…whatever. Let's go," said Kairi. About five minutes later, the new world could be seen from the cockpit.

"Looks like a nice little town," said Sally.

"…I know this place! That's Traverse Town!" exclaimed Kairi.

"Should we land there?" asked Gene over the comlink. 

"Yes! We might find Sora there! This is where the whole fight against the heartless started!" exclaimed Kairi. 

"All right, approaching the outskirts of town…" said Lady Une.

Progress Report (Lots of leveling up here…):

Kairi Lv.74 81 HP 10 MP *MP Rage *MP Rage *Combo Plus *Air Combo Plus 

Yami Lv.73 74 HP 13 MP ;Magician Duo *Raigeki

Tidus Lv.74 89 HP 8 MP *Slowga *Hastega *Energy Rain

Yuna Lv.71 72 HP 14 MP ;Rod of Wisdom *Flare +Anima +Bahamut +Shiva +Ifrit

Auron Lv.76 940 HP 8 MP ;Murasame *Magic Break

Sora No change

Donald No change

Goofy No change

Cloud No change

Aerith No change

Squall/Leon No change

Vincent No change

Yuffie No change

Author's Note in closing: YAY! I DOED IT! I finished a story arc! Yay! I didn't even need to call my security staff on anyone yet! …Is that good or bad? I'm sure a lot of readers would actually like to see someone get beat on, actually… Whatever. Riku's story arc starts next chapter! Fun! 

Now, something else I'd like to address: Yeah, I know you readers already know most everyone that'll join the party, thanks to my trailer, but I just got this REALLY fun game called Skies Of Arcadia Legends. (I beat it already, but I logged in like, 60 hours, 10 less than Kingdom Hearts, but there's still 1 bounty I haven't gotten… Anyone know where to find Lord Zivilyn Bane?) I'd really like to tie that game in, probably with Sephiroth (He could use more chapters anyway, He was originally getting, like, three until…never mind). About Sephiroth: He should get himself a girlfriend, so I might give him one… depends on how you guys respond to this question:

What kind of girl would Sephiroth go for?

Yeah, that's the question. Personally, I already kinda had someone in mind… Hint: Her name starts with P and ends in L, and she's from Skies of Arcadia Legends. She's also about the equivalent of a female Sephiroth in that game. Dude! I'm serious! She's harder than the Final Boss, and she's got this crazy attack that kills you/ almost kills you in one hit! Riku should probably get himself a girlfriend too, 'cause

1. I feel bad for him after Kairi dumped him, even though it was kinda his own fault for being such a jacka**… But he tried to make up for it at the end of the game, so… whatever.

2. I feel the need to cut off ANY possibility of ANYONE taking this as a R/S yaoi story. (WRONGNESS!)

So, yeah, that'll do it… I already have someone in mind for both people, unless you people have any objections.

********************End Chapter 10/Story Arc 1*********************


	13. Station Square

A/N: Dude, I managed to get through the first story arc! I feel so speshul now. Some authors/authoresses whose works I liked before I started this even reviewed. (They would be Beta Genius and Snowri Leonhart, if you must know. Special thanks to both of you. I feel slightly less inferior now.) Thanks to everyone else who reviewed so far too! If you're a member, I probably read the stories you wrote too. Nice to know talented people such as yourselves like this little (Okay, giant) brainchild of mine. If I didn't review at least ONE of your stories, you can harass me until I do. Lastly, special thanks to the normal reviewers, and VERY special thanks to ANYONE that provided information I needed, even if it hasn't exactly come into play yet. Now I feel REALLY speshul, 'cause I haven't really been flamed yet! I haven't even had to call my security staff on anyone either! They're waiting, though… Whatever. God is a Lakers fan. 'Least that's what the commercial with the guy in the Denver Nuggets sweatshirt says. (It's probably shown only in SoCal, though.) And, if you're wondering, dude, this fic isn't even halfway done yet. I just got through the first major section, so I thought I should take the time to properly thank everyone.

Okay, enough sucking up. I'M SORRY I TOOK SO LONG TO POST THIS! I just got Duelist of the Roses for PS2, and have been on a crazed quest to obtain Dark Magician Girl and Blue-Eyes White Dragon. Only problem is, the only way to get them is by lining up 3 Dark Magicians/Sky dragons, respectively, on the Slot Machine from Microsoft HQ (aka Hell. 'Hell' is in the bible as a proper noun, so that's why I don't censor it when it's used as a proper noun, if any of you were wondering). Anyway… that slot machine moves WAY too fast, and there's only one picture of each of them per reel! 

Now, I think this would be a good time for me to discuss summon spells, so when summons go working differently throughout this story, you people won't get confused (I hope…). There are several types in this story (You don't need to know the numbers, I just added them to make it easier to separate them):

Type 1: Summoned for a cost of MP, these summons have infinite health, but leave when MP bar is depleted. Usually have only 1 attack or technique. (Most summons from the original Kingdom Hearts are this type)

Type 2: Summoned for free. Have set amount of HP, and multiple attacks/techniques, but more/most powerful one(s) only accessible with full Overdrive gauge. Stay until dismissed or defeated. Often can be ridden by party members. (Most Aeons/Pokemon/Duel Monsters are this type)

Type 3: Summoned for free. Have set amount of HP, but often must be paid to attack, and you can't choose how they attack, the summon thinks for itself. Some of these summons allow other summons to be called while they are still around by the same summoner, and some fight in groups. Some have Overdrive techniques usable as with Type 2. (Examples: Vegeta, the Magus Sisters, Outlaw Star Crew, Yojimbo)

Type 4: Summoned for a varying requirement (Depends on individual summon). They come and use one super-powerful attack, usually hitting all enemies in sight, then leave. (Examples: Wing Zero, Judgment, Supernova)

Now, as for my couplings… d**n. Both girls I had in mind already got guessed. Dude, I'm just WAY TOO PREDICTABLE NOW! Oh well, at least no one had any problems with them, so I guess I'll go with 'em. About this chapter now, since it's a new story arc, I have to get the plot reset AGAIN… so, it starts kinda slow, but don't worry. At least Riku starts at a higher level than Kairi, and so does Sonic… I'll have to give Rikku a bit of a head start on Yuna too so she can keep up here, but they should be about the same in Traverse Town…don't hurt me for it, for I still have my security guards! While we're on the subject of Rikku, I would like to make it clear she has her outfit from FFX, NOT FFX-2… Geez, the character designer for that game is probably some perverted forty-year old man… Seriously! The only more perverted game costumes I can think of is for that DOAXBV game for X-Box… that game is just WRONG! Oh, dude, one, no two more thing(s): When Sonic says 'dude', he means as in 'guy' or 'person', as opposed to when I use it as a filler word (I'm from SoCal, whad'dya expect?). Second of all, Rikku speaks Al Bhed. But you knew that already, right? The problem is, I DON'T! I don't think any of you do, so I translated it for you all, with the help of a guide I found somewhere… so Rikku can speak Al Bhed. Uhh, yeah, that's it. Enjoy, and if ANY of you know how to beat the slot machine of Microsoft, let me know! Save me some time, so I can update faster! Enough rambling, here you go! What you've all been waiting for, (I'm sure…) four (4) boss fights, Riku, vintage Sonic stuff and what happens when you throw human characters in a Sonic game! Enjoy, 'cause this took a REALLY long time to write! 

***************************************************************************

**Story Arc 2: Riku in Video Game-area-place**

***************************************************************************

Chapter 11: Station Square 

"Uuugh… man, did anyone get the license plate of that truck?" groaned Riku," Where am I?"

"Oh, you're awake!" came the voice of a young teen boy. Riku sat up and looked across the room. Sitting in a chair behind a computer was an orange and white furred, two tailed fox, which just happened to wear shoes and gloves. "Umm… My name's Miles Prower, but everyone just calls me Tails. I like that name better anyway…"

"My name's Riku," said Riku," So, where exactly am I?" 

"You're in my house/workshop, at the Mystic Ruins. We actually found you in Station Square, that's a big city not too far from here… Anyway, that was two days ago."

"Two days ago… so, who's we?" asked Riku.

"My best friend, Sonic the Hedgehog, and his self-appointed girlfriend Amy," explained Tails. Riku looked around the room. It was a nice place, littered with various electronics, a bunk bed… another bed with a blonde girl sleeping on it…a bookshelf filled with various books and magazines… wait a sec, another bed with a blonde girl? "Something doesn't add up here…" thought Riku, staring at the other person. 

"Oh, that girl was found earlier today, about five hours ago," said Tails, practically reading Riku's mind.

"So, have a lot of weird people been showing up lately?" asked Riku.

"Just you two," said Tails.

"Good… that means the heartless shouldn't have gotten too many worlds," thought Riku. Just then, the door near Tails's desk opened, and a blue hedgehog followed by a pink one walked in.

"Hey, Tails! Oh, hey dude! So, you finally woke up! I'm Sonic! Sonic the Hedgehog!" greeted the blue hedgehog.

"Uhh… hi. I'm Riku," said Riku, sitting up somewhat uncomfortably," Is it me, or is it cold in here? Hey… what happened to my shirt?!?" 

"You mean this?" asked Tails, holding up what appeared to be a tattered piece of black and gold fabric, covered in grime.

"Oh, yeah…" mumbled Riku. He thought back to when he was with King Mickey, fighting off that huge army of heartless. Well, it was mostly King Mickey fighting, and casting Full-Life on Riku when he kept getting knocked out. Then again, it was kind of unfair considering he had been weakened by Ansem taking his body, (Temporarily. He had full control back as soon as Ansem cast the spell that gave him his own back. Only problem was he got stuck in Kingdom Hearts right after) and his sword broke… and apparently even those seemingly indestructible clothes could only take so much of their wearer's abuse of getting gored, clawed, impaled, slashed, hacked, shoved in grimy substances, etc. before they deteriorated… 

"Hey, don't worry! I picked this up for you in Station Square," said the pink hedgehog, tossing him a folded piece of clothing," Oh, my name's Amy Rose. I'm Sonic's girlfriend!"

"Self-appointed girlfriend is more like it," whispered Sonic in Riku's ear. Riku laughed a bit, then unfolded the garment. It was a black wide-shouldered tank topand a long dark brown hooded jacket. 

"Whoa… so how much do I have to pay you for this?" asked Riku.

"Don't worry, I got it for free, because I spent over five hundred rings at the big department store!" said Amy.

"Guess who had to help her carry all that stuff home," whispered Sonic. Riku slipped the shirt on and threw on the jacket, and hopped out of bed.

"Oh, Riku, before I forget, we found these weird oversize keys next to you," said Sonic, pulling out two large, black Keyblades.

"Whoa… Keyblades…" said Riku.

"Are they yours?" asked Tails.

"I guess," answered Riku, taking the twin blades and giving them a good twirl, before putting them away.

"So, what exactly happened to you before you got in that alley?" asked Sonic.

"I was in a place called Kingdom Hearts. It's basically the center of the Universe, made with the power of light, everything comes from it, etc. Anyway, this force called the heartless, which is basically a parasitic… uh, thing… that consumes hearts was trying to consume Kingdom Hearts, but they were too weak. I got sealed in there with a King of a faraway land, and basically, we tried to fight off an infinite number of heartless, but we were losing, then, well, I guess we got flung out by some mysterious force, because here I am. I wonder what happened to King Mickey, though…" explained Riku.

"Weird…" said Amy.

"I hope Eggman never joins this heartless army," said Tails.

"Yeah, it sounds like he might actually be a serious threat if he teamed up with this heartless army!" laughed Sonic.

"Don't worry, the heartless army is led by a man named Ansem. As far as we know, he's dead. My friend Sora killed him," stated Riku. Just then, the blonde girl in the other bed began to stir. She mumbled something in a foreign language, then looked around. 

"Frane ys E? Fryd nybbahat? Drana fana dnaca faent tyng binbma lnaydinac, yht E dheat du vekrd dras, yht drah, yht drah, E kud misgat ehdu drec faent rima drehk yht drah… tu oui baubma ajah ghuf fryd E's cyoehk?" babbled the girl.

**(A/N: Uhh… Checks translator that means…'Where am I? What happened? There were these weird dark purple creatures, and I tried to fight them, and then, and then, I got sucked into this weird hole thing and then… do you people even know what I'm saying?) **

"Uhh, does anyone know what the heck she just said?" asked Riku.

"It's all gibberish to me," said Sonic.

"Huha uv oui mbaygc Al Bhed, tu oui?" asked the girl. **(A/N: Translation: None of you speak Al Bhed, do you?)**

"Uhh, English please? Or Japanese?" asked Amy. **(A/N: DUDE! No Japanese! I can't speak that either! I can memorize Japanese Yu-Gi-Oh card effects and that's about it. Oh, and I can say 'what'.)**

"All right… let's try this again… So hysa ec Rikku, err, my name is Rikku," said Rikku.

"You CAN speak English? So, what were you babbling about earlier, and why didn't you just speak English earlier?" asked Riku.

"Geez, so English is my second language. Cut me some slack here! Oh, and hela du saad oui ymm duu, err, nice to meet you all too," said Rikku, somewhat flustered. 

"Okay. I'm Sonic," said Sonic.

"Just call me Tails," said Tails.

"My name's Amy Rose," said Amy.

"I'm Riku," said Riku.

"WHAT!? No you're not, I'M Rikku! Quit mocking me!" said Rikku.

"… Huh?" said Riku.

"You're both named Riku… this could get ugly," groaned Tails.

"Are they spelled the same way, too?" asked Amy.

"Uh… I spell my name R-I-K-U," said Riku.

"Oh, okay. My name has two Ks," said Rikku.

"So, what were you babbling about earlier, anyway?" asked Sonic.

"Oh. I'm from a place called Spira, and this one night, everything went all stormy, and there were these weird purple creatures, and I tried fighting them, and the last thing I remember is being sucked into some weird portal. So, uhh… how do I get back home?" asked Rikku.

"Purple creatures… well, isn't life just great?" muttered Riku," Rikku, hate to break it to you, but your world's been destroyed."

"WHAT?! YOU MEAN SPIRA'S GONE?!?!?! WHAT HAPPENED?!?!" screamed Rikku.

"Those purple creatures were heartless. They're parasitic creatures that prey on hearts. Of people, animals, even worlds," explained Riku.

"So… what now? And what happened to everyone?" asked Rikku.

"Who knows? Some of them get teleported to other worlds, like you did. Others, the stronger ones, get turned into 'summon gems' sometimes. And the rest… nobody knows," said Riku.

"They destroy entire worlds?" said Tails in disbelief.

"Yeah… there is a way to safeguard a world from heartless, though. You can seal the heart of a world with a Keyblade," explained Riku.

"So that's why you got all excited over those overgrown keys," said Sonic," Just one thing I don't get: If Ansem is dead, who's controlling the heartless?" 

"I said we THOUGHT Ansem was dead. If the heartless attacked and destroyed your world, I guess it means he's still alive," said Riku.

"Great, just great," said Tails.

"So, since you have those Keyblade things, shouldn't you be off sealing worlds?" asked Amy.

"Yeah, except I don't have a ship," said Riku.

"Well, maybe you should start with THIS world. Anyway, we'll deal with it tomorrow. I say it's time to get some sleep!" suggested Sonic.

"Yeah, I'm gonna head home now. See you all later!" said Amy, blowing a kiss, then leaving.

"Yeah… I'm still bushed from all that fighting in Kingdom Hearts," agreed Riku.

"Aww… you guys are no fun! I just woke up!" complained Rikku.

"I'm not ready for bed yet. I'm working on some new inventions. Maybe you can help," suggested Tails. 

"Do we get to use machina?" asked Rikku.

"Umm… what's 'machina'?" asked Tails.

"You know! Machines!" said Rikku.

"Uhh… yeah, I guess," said Tails

"Okay, I'll help! People back home said I was always good with machines!" said Rikku.

"G'night," said Sonic, yawning and climbing into the top bunk bed. Riku crawled back into his bed, and soon fell fast asleep…

Sometime in the early morning…

"Sonic! Riku! Wake up!" yelled Tails.

"You guys have to see this!" screamed Rikku, hopping up and down," This is REALLY bad!"

"Huh? What's wrong?" asked Sonic.

"Look!" said Tails, pointing at the TV. On the screen, there was a fat man with a crazy mustache in some kind of hovercraft. Around him were four invisible heartless.

"Citizens of Station Square, no, of the world! For those of you who already forgot, I am Dr. Eggman, the greatest scientific genius in the universe! Now, listen to what I have to say VERY carefully. If you value your pitiful little planet, you will surrender all your forces to the Heartless army! Otherwise, they will consume the heart of this pitiful little world, sending it into darkness! You have three hours to give me an answer, I'll be right here until then!" said the man on TV.

"Eggman!" exclaimed Sonic.

"He has control of the heartless? This is bad," said Riku.

"What should we do?" asked Rikku.

"The only thing I can think of: kick his egg-butt off this planet!" said Sonic," I'm heading for Station Square! Who's with me?

"I'll come. As a Keyblade Master, I have a responsibility to deal with the heartless," said Riku.

"Count me in too! I'm gonna get some revenge!" cried Rikku.

"Tails?" said Sonic.

"You guys head out without me; we might need the Tornado, and I still have some modifications to make so it can fit all of us. Oh, and Sonic, take this with you," said Tails, handing Sonic a white digital watch. "Remember those shields we used to use back on Angel Island, when Eggman was trying to rebuild the Death Egg? This watch has the ability to call up any of them at any time, for some MP. Just push the button next to the shield you want, and one more thing: If you have the fire or lighting shield on and you go underwater, it'll short out."

Obtained the Shield Watch. Sonic learned *Lightning Shield

Sonic learned *Fire Shield

Sonic learned *Water Shield

"Thanks, Tails. All right, let's go!" said Sonic, and he ran out the door. Riku and Rikku followed right behind him. They emerged on a seaside cliff. Sonic was already dashing down a stone staircase. They both rushed after him. They followed the blue hedgehog across a field, up some wooden staircases to what appeared to be a train platform.

"No trains are currently in service," boomed a loud voice.

"D**n, the trains are all stopped… can you two grind?" asked Sonic.

"Grind?" asked Rikku.

"You know, slide on a rail with your feet?" said Sonic.

"Um, I think I can do that," said Riku.

"Yeah, I can do that!" said Rikku.

"All right then, let's go!" said Sonic. Riku and Rikku jumped on the rails of the train tracks and started to grind towards Station Square… and Sonic passed them walking. "You two aren't exactly pro-skilled at this 'speed' thing, are you?" asked Sonic," Here, let me help!" With a jump back and a running start, Sonic shoved the two forward at a much faster speed, although they didn't look, or sound too comfortable, with Rikku screaming her head off, and Riku wobbling a bit saying 'Too fast!' over and over again. Sonic ran along the center of the tracks, pushing them forward when they started losing momentum. 5 minutes later, they finally made it to Station Square. Sonic leapt off the tracks and onto the train platform with style, and Riku and Rikku… well, they jumped, but crashed into it. Face first. 

"Owww," moaned both of them.

"C'mon! We've got a demented genius to stop here!" cried Sonic.

"All right… we're coming!" mumbled Rikku.

They raced out of the station and into the open city, face to face with Dr. Eggman and several shadow heartless. With a series of well-placed Homing Attacks, Sonic easily dispatched the shadows.

"Well, if it isn't Sonic! And he brought two little friends with him? What happened to the Fox boy? Too scared to face me again?" taunted Dr. Eggman," No matter. I will defeat you all!" The hovercraft took off, heading down to the water. When it came back up, it sported All-terrain wheels, armor, and a drill mounted on the front. ****

**Boss Fight: Egg Drill Tank 100 HP** **(Complete with Sonic 2 Boss Music!)**

"All right, meddling hedgehog! Remember this?" said Eggman.

"Sure I remember! That thing was a piece of cake to kill!" retorted Sonic. Eggman revved up the drill tank and charged at Sonic. Sonic leapt up and whacked the cockpit with a well-aimed Homing Attack, then flipped over to the side. Eggman tried charging Riku next, but the silver-haired teen whipped out his twin Keyblades and leapt diagonally to the left of the machine, hitting the cockpit again twice with both Keyblades. Eggman now tried charging Rikku. The young Al Bhed simply slid under the tank, stabbing at its exposed underside with her Force Knuckles claw, ripping out several pieces of the machinery. The wheels went flying off, and the armor that Eggman had added to his hovercraft exploded.

End Boss Fight 

"Heh. I expected you all to defeat that machine," said Eggman. He flew down to the water again and came back up, this time with an extension that had three flamethrowers, one on the bottom and two on each side.

"Now, let's try this one…" suggested Eggman.

"Bring it on!" said Sonic," I've beat that thing before and I can do it again!"

Boss Fight: Egg Flamethrower 100 HP (Complete with Sonic 3 Boss music!)

Eggman began this fight by flying well out of our heroes' reach, sending down a fiery rain upon them. Everyone easily dodged the fireballs; so Eggman came down to take a more personal approach. He flew low to the ground, sending a constant stream of fireballs at them. Sonic ran straight at Eggman, strafing through the firestorm, and leapt up and hit the cockpit with a Homing Attack. Eggman flew back up after the one hit and continued sending down fiery rain.

"Did you really think I would use this machine again without a few modifications? Get a load of THIS!" said Eggman. The bottom flamethrower emitted a shield of flames around the Egg Flamethrower, then the side ones pointed down at the ground. The contraption began to spin, moving right over Rikku. Suddenly it came crashing downward, with the young Al Bhed narrowly rolling out of the way. However, with the hovercraft still spinning, the side flamethrowers spewed constant jets of flame around it, forming a ring of fire. The machine stopped spinning, and the ring flew out like a shockwave, burning all three of our protagonists. Riku jumped back up took a series of hacks at it. 

"Forget this, Fire shield!" cried Sonic, activating the fire shield on his Shield Watch. Before Eggman could retreat to the upper reaches of the city again, Sonic nailed him with the Flame Dash Attack. 

Oww! That stupid flamethrower's annoying!" complained Rikku. She reached into her little box-thing strapped to her leg, pulling out an Antarctic Wind and a Pendulum. She somehow fused the two together, and dodged the fireballs, waiting for Eggman to come back down. When he did, Rikku threw the fused item at the hovercraft. Upon impact, it released several tons of snow and ice on the Egg Flamethrower, rapidly cooling the hull of the flying contraption. Sonic then hit the armored hovercraft with another Flame Dash Attack, shattering the add-on armor.

**End Boss Fight**

Attained the power of Fire. Riku learned *Flame Ring Shockwave.

"Argh! Wretched girl! How did you do that?" groaned Eggman.

"I'm not telling! Al Bhed secret!" said Rikku.

"AGH! I can't believe this!" grumbled Eggman. Then, he FINALLY noticed what kind of weapons Riku was wielding. "Twin Keyblades? So, you're a Keyblade master, eh, boy? I'll have to tell the others about this…" Eggman then flew off into the horizon.

"Yeah! We beat him!" cried Rikku energetically. 

"Yeah, we won, but… something's not adding up here," said Sonic," I guess we'll worry about it later. Anyway, this is Station Square. You guys can just hang out here for the day, I guess. The trains should be working again, so when you want to go back to Tails's workshop, just take the train back. This is one of the biggest and most happening places on this planet, so enjoy yourselves! I'll be at the diner by city hall if you need me. Later!" And Sonic raced off.

"He's right. Hey, that sign says 'cute couples get in free!'" said Rikku, pointing at the sign in front of Twinkle Park.

"What?! But, I just met you yesterday!" complained Riku.

"So? You know that, and I know that, but THEY don't know that!" reasoned Rikku," C'mon, it'll be fun!"

"All right, fine," Riku sighed. They spent the rest of the day at Twinkle Park, having fun, getting sugar-high, and getting to know each other better. When they went back to Tails's workshop, sometime around ten o' clock at night, both of them barely crawled into their beds and crashed right to sleep. Over the next two days, nothing really eventful happened. Tails went down to the water under the Mystic Ruins train station and took out a boat for 'something' (Sonic thought he was secretly meeting a girl), Riku and Rikku hung out, played video games, and Sonic went to Station Square. Then, on the morning of the third day…

"Sonic! Riku! Rikku! You guys have to see this!" yelled Tails from his workshop. They all came running in to see Tails pointing at the TV.

"Recently, airplane passengers flying over the desert to the north have reported seeing a strange industrial facility in the center of Oasis Lake. One of the passengers even came with this photographic evidence." A picture of purple platforms/scaffolding, gray silos and factory-like buildings and green holding tanks of sorts, among other various structures came up on screen. 

"That's GOTTA be Eggman!" exclaimed Sonic.

"Yeah, I think it's him alright. Look at the Architecture of those refineries! It's just like the Oil Ocean area, the first time we saved the world together," pointed out Tails," C'mon! I finished the modifications to the Tornado a few days ago. Let's go get him!"

"YEAH!" cried everyone else. They all ran out of the workshop onto the cliff.

"Wait here for a minute," instructed Tails. The two-tailed fox entered the lower floor of his workshop. Then, the palm trees lining the cliff folded down, and the center of the cliff opened up to reveal a runway. The large garage door opened, and a blue gold-trimmed two-seater plane **(A/N: Think old-style planes, if you've never played Sonic Adventure. Like a bi-plane, kinda, without the 2 upper wings. In the case you have played a Sonic Adventure game, it looks like the untransformed Tornado II, or the Cyclone from SA2: Battle. Just add a seat between Tails and the tail of the plane.)**, with a propeller on the front and twin jet engines jutting out the bottom near the back rolled out onto the runway. On the nose, there was what appeared to be a Chaos Emerald, and there was some kind of Laser gun between the back seat and the tail. 

"Hop on!" said Tails.

"Where? There's only one more seat," pointed out Riku. 

"There are bindings on the wings," pointed out Tails. Rikku took the seat in the back, Riku anchored himself in with the bindings while Sonic used the traction of his shoes to stay on, so he could still move. "Let's go!" said Tails, and the Tornado took off towards the north. 

"We should probably fly low entering the mountains, so we don't get any commercial aircraft involved, you know?" advised Rikku.

"Yeah, that's a good idea," said Tails, dropping altitude to just above the ridges of the Desert Mountains. Then, the young fox-boy spotted an incoming squadron of Sentry robots. "Incoming!" warned Tails. 

"I see 'em! Let's get 'em!" said Sonic.

The Tornado accelerated toward the incoming enemies. Tails charged up the Lock-On Laser Blaster on the back and let fly with a barrage of homing laser shots. Many of the enemy ships went down, but there were still four coming straight at the Tornado. In a daring maneuver, Sonic leapt off the wing and nailed the incoming enemies with several well-placed Homing Attacks, then landed gracefully back on the wing. 

"Hey, Riku, you have those twin Keyblades, why don't you cut some of 'em down as we fly?" asked Sonic.

"Uhh… I'm not coordinated enough to jump off the plane to use my Keyblades," said Riku.

"You don't have to! You're strapped in! Just whack them when we fly past 'em, got it?" advised Sonic.

"If you say so," sighed Riku. Another wave of enemies soon approached them. Tails unloaded on them with the Lock-On Laser Blaster, but two enemies survived this time. Sonic leapt off the plane again to hit the enemy on the left, and Riku cleaved the enemy robot to the right clean in half. Next, a very large squadron of enemies approached from all sides. 

"Okay, time to bust out the heavy artillery," said Tails," Fire Laser Missile!" The Laser Blaster charged up for a second, then loosed an overwhelming spread shot that completely annihilated every enemy on every side.

"Whoa… that Laser Missile is better than most of Eggman's crazy contraptions," complimented Sonic.

"Thanks! This is an upgraded version of the one the Cyclone uses," said Tails. The Tornado flew further into the high mountain desert region, and apparently closer to Eggman's base, as another round of enemies came flying towards the Tornado. This time, Tails simply shot half of them with the twin bazookas under the wings. The other half was taken out with another combination of Sonic's aerial acrobatics and Riku's swordsmanship. 

"How come you didn't shoot them with that Laser Missile?" asked Sonic," I thought this thing was powered by a Chaos Emerald."

"It is, and it isn't," said Tails," I'm using another fake emerald I designed. It can generate infinite mystical power, but it needs to charge up. Just flying and using the normal weapons doesn't uses as much power as the emerald generates per second, and it recharges then, and when we fire the super weapons or use the boosters, it uses more power than the emerald puts out per second, so power stored goes down, and it has to recharge."

"I get it!" said Rikku.

"I think I get it," mumbled Riku.

"I don't…" said Sonic.

"If we over use the super weapons, the emerald runs out of stored power and we drop like a rock, like when you run out of rings when you're Super Sonic. You grab rings as you go, but you pay rings at the same rate you grab 'em usually. When you use your special attacks, you pay more rings then you collect, so you need to grab more. It's like that," said Tails.

"Ohhh… NOW I get it!" said Sonic.

"Super Sonic?" asked Riku.

"When Sonic has all seven Chaos Emeralds, mystical jewels that provide infinite power, he can transform into Super Sonic, so his hair turns gold, he can fly, his strength increases, all that good stuff," explained Tails.

"Plus, I can move even faster and I look cool, too!" added Sonic.

"Look out! More robots are coming!" said Rikku. Tails locked onto them and released another Lock-On Laser Blaster, taking out the majority of the enemies, then sprayed the rest with bazooka shells. A few managed to pull above the Tornado, attempting to bomb it, but a Strike Raid from Riku put an end to that threat. However, an entire swarm of bombers flew above the Tornado in a matter of seconds.

"Well, here's Super Weapon 2! Fire Missile Launcher!" cried Tails. Twin missile launchers popped out from behind the wings, next to where Rikku was sitting. They each fired several volleys of small missiles at the squadron above, taking out the entire squadron. Next, they flew low through a large canyon, in an attempt to avoid getting any commercial aircraft. Unfortunately, Eggman had missile launchers positioned on the sides of the cliffs. Tails attempted to destroy the incoming missiles, but the Tornado still lost a good chunk of its AP. A shot from the Laser Blaster ended the threat. Then, there were gunner turrets positioned high on the rim of the cannon, and the Tornado was forced to fly into a rain of bullets. However, a Peal of Thunder attack from Riku was enough to get rid of them. **(A/N: That's what I decided to name that annoying move he has where he hits you with the lightning bolts, usually at the end of some crazy combo.)** Then, on a small mesa in the center of the canyon, there was conveniently positioned large cannon turret. Tails dodged to the left, then fired a few bazooka shells at it. They bounced right off its exceptionally thick hull. 

"I've had enough of this! Sonic Wind!" cried Sonic. A swirling blue vortex appeared around the turret. It flashed white, an indication it was losing AP, then was ripped to shreds. After a few more twists, and missile launchers, a large black titanium gate with a huge Eggman symbol loomed in front of the Tornado.

"Tails! Stop this thing! That gate's not opening anytime soon, we have to turn around!" advised Sonic.

"No, we can just blast right through it!" said Tails," Fire Power Laser!" The fake emerald on the nose gathered positive energy from the air, then let fly with a giant blue glowing beam. When it dissipated, there was a huge gaping hole in door, and the lake and the base where now clearly visible. "We did it!" said Tails excitedly.

"Uhh, guys… doesn't that water look a little black to you?" asked Rikku, as they approached the base. Sonic leaned over the wing to get a better look.

"That's not water! This is oil!" exclaimed Sonic," So, those purple scaffolds are probably some kind of oil rigs that just drill holes in the Earth, and let the oil come bursting out!"

"Look over there!" exclaimed Tails. On a cliff above the lake, there was a spout of pure oil spilling into the lake like a waterfall. "Those gray buildings are probably extracting the oil from the water. The green and gold tanks hold it, and the purple structures drill it out from under the lake. But, I wonder what that dark gray bunker leads to…"

"Eggman's probably around here somewhere. Tails, see if you can take out some of those holding tanks, and those gray buildings. Plug up that oil fall too, if you can. Riku, Rikku, you guys come with me. We're gonna break into that bunker!" said Sonic.

"All right!" said Tails. He landed the Tornado on one of the scaffolds. Riku, Sonic, and Rikku hopped off, then Tails took off again to see what he could do, and create a diversion. 

"Well, the bunker isn't far from here… let's go!" said Sonic," Oh, and if you fall into that Oil Ocean, try to keep jumping to stop from sinking." The small band set out across the purple scaffolding. After crossing a few bronze bridges that crumbled behind them and taking an elevator up, they were ambushed by a group of darkballs and seahorse-like robots. After dodging their initial attacks, Sonic, Riku and Rikku counterattacked with Homing Attacks, spinning combos and mugging techniques. They headed downward the ramps in front of them, reaching a long pipe with several green platforms of sorts protruding from it. Between the green platforms were three by three squares of razor-sharp metal spikes. Riku jumped onto the first green thing, then gestured for Sonic and Rikku to follow. Suddenly, the platform shot upwards in a burst of steam and fire.

"Wha? Where'd he go?" asked Rikku. 

"I forgot about those things… those platforms sit on top of some kinda release thingy. When the steam gets too hot under the platforms, they go flying sky-high," explained Sonic.

"You could've said that BEFORE I got on this crazy thing!" complained Riku. After they successfully crossed the pipe and a catwalk with several weak octopi-like robots that shot energy balls, they reached a series of platforms climbing upward, towards a purple tower that held up two oil tanks, and it connected to another oil tower of sorts by a long tube. Sonic, being used to this sort of thing, leaped up the series of platforms with ease, taking out the robots that lay in ambush as he went. Rikku and Riku then leapt after him. When they all finally made it to the top, they saw a large thick pipe connecting the storage tank they were on to another building. However, there was something different about this pipe: There were spiked metal rings sliding along it, and they made a sound sickeningly similar to a guillotine coming down when they struck each other.

"Those things must do a lot of damage," observed Riku.

"Don't worry, it's all in the timing. Watch," said Sonic. When the two rings collided, Sonic stepped onto the tube. He ran at the ring as it moved towards him, then jumped over it, as the second one bounced off the far wall. He launched into a handspring and flipped over the next ring safely onto the other side.

"You first," said Rikku.

"WHAT? No, ladies first," said Riku. 

"Aww come on! I'm getting really bored over here! Just go at the same time," suggested Sonic.

"Fine," said the other two. They both dropped down onto the pipe, waiting for the first ring to approach. They jumped the first ring carefully, and advanced cautiously towards the next ring. They jumped that one, narrowly, then made a mad dash for the other side and leaping off the pipe.

"Geez, what took you so long?" asked Sonic. He walked towards the center of the tower, when four Invisibles suddenly revealed themselves. After a brief scuffle involving several Homing Attacks, a Strike Raid and a Mix resulting in a Flash Flood, they continued towards the end of the tower. When they got to the edge, they could see a series of open-air oil slides leading down towards the next floating platforms, closer to the oil.

"I guess we have to slide down, considering there's no pole to grind down," said Sonic.

"What? If you think I'm sliding down a chute coated in oil…" started Rikku. She never got to finish because Sonic pushed her and Riku down, then jumped in after them.

"That's DISGUSTING! Gross, now I've got oil stuck in my hair!" complained Rikku.

"Sonic… if you EVER… Hey, why aren't you covered in oil?" asked Riku.

"Oil repellent fur. Enough time wasted, look! The bunker's just across the platform. Let's go!" exclaimed Sonic. The trio made their way onto the large platform between the area they were standing on when suddenly, a huge, mechanical serpentine dragon rose from the oil between them and the building. It blew a fireball from its mouth at the oil behind them, creating a wall of fire on the oil, blocking the way back.

"What do we do now?" asked Rikku.

"We have to fight our way through, apparently," replied Riku.

Boss Fight: Egg Leviathan: 600 HP 

The mechanical serpent reared it's head back and blasted the platform with a fireball, which sent out a shockwave of flames hitting everyone except Sonic, who expected it and jumped over it. They tried countering by attacking the dragon's steel hide, but their attacks just bounced off.

"What's with this guy? How the heck are we supposed to hurt it?" complained Rikku.

"Just watch for an opening to stun it, then we can hit him with heavy damage," advised Sonic," I think his head is a weak spot." Riku took the hint and used Strike Raid on the head. The Dragon flashed white every time it was hit, and its HP Bar fell lower by about 70 points when Riku was finished.

"I don't think you have enough magic to finish it like that," pointed out Rikku. Just then, the dragon rose farther out of the oil and coiled up and around the platform. It charged two orbs of darkness in its mechanical claws and a HUGE fireball in its mouth.

"All right, you're mine!" cried Sonic, and he leapt onto the dragon's spine using a homing attack to gather speed. He grinded up the mechanical monster's spine, and leapt off and nailed the dragon's head with a Homing Attack from behind. There were sounds of a short circuit, and the leviathan crashed to the platform. Riku, Sonic and Rikku took the opportunity to nail the dragon with every single heavy hitting attack they had, Illusion slashes **(A/N: That crazy annoying attack Riku does in Hollow Bastion that hurts. A lot. You know what I'm talking about, right?)**, mixes, Peal of Thunders, Flame Ring Shockwaves, Sonic Winds, Flame Dash Attacks, everything. They brought the dragon to just a stub of his green HP bar before he roared and reared his head back up.

"All right, I'm not done with you yet! Sonic Wind!" cried Sonic. The blue swirling vortex hit the Egg Leviathan square in the head, and knocked him right back into the firewall he created himself, and it burst into a fiery explosion.

End Boss Fight 

"Yeah, we got him!" cried Rikku.

"All right, let's see what Eggman's got in this bunker," said Sonic, leaping over the oil to the bunker. He pushed a green button, and the metal door opened. Sonic stepped in, followed by Riku and Rikku. They found themselves standing on a chrome green platform above a whirling blur of gears, rotating cylinders, pistons, nuts, bolts, liquid metal and several conveyor belts.

"What the heck is this place?" asked Rikku.

"Looks like some kinda factory to me," answered Riku.

"Huh… this place, it seems so familiar… Oh! I remember now! This place looks just like Metropolis!" said Sonic.

"Metropolis?" asked Rikku.

"It was Eggman's capitol city a long time ago, when he had more areas under his control. He used it to build his ultimate creation, the Death Egg. So far, it's the most dangerous thing he's built. It was a doomsday machine, basically. By the time we got there, he had already built every component for it, and he was just manufacturing robots and spare parts. Wait a sec… SHOOT! We've got to take out this factory, NOW!" exclaimed Sonic," He could be building a second Death Egg right now! Well, here we GOOOOOO!" And he leapt of the ledge into the jumble of machinery below.

"Is this guy for real?" asked Riku, leaping after him with Rikku right with him. They landed on a small platform poking up from the clanking gears below. In front of them was a trio of rotating cylinders. Sonic was running through them, going forward and sideways with the machine.

"You've gotta be kidding me," said Rikku.

"Well, here goes," said Riku. He charged into the cylinder, attempting to duplicate Sonic's feat. He fell off the side when he was turned horizontally, then took a new approach. He ran the opposite direction the cylinder was rotating while still moving forward, keeping centered on the bottom. Then, he leapt up into the next cylinder and repeated the process. Rikku followed him using the same method until they both made it out onto the other side. They were then faced with a strange hole, and a curved wall upwards. Suddenly, a giant screw and bolt dropped from the ceiling into the hole, and Sonic appeared on the ledge above them.

"Jump on the bolt and run forward to wind the bolt up the screw," explained Sonic," Use that to get up here."

"How'd you get up there?" asked Riku.

"I ran up the wall," replied Sonic," Oh, and make sure you guys stop running before you smash yourselves between the bolt and the ceiling and remember the momentum makes it keep going after you stop." They stopped running, then jumped up to the ledge Sonic was on. Next was a conveyor belt spanning over a vat of liquid metal, with pistons pounding down on it. Sonic went first, waiting for the pistons to all come down, then go back up. He charged up a Spin Dash, and rolled across the conveyor belt at a high speed, crossing it in one go. Rikku and Riku then leapt onto the conveyor belt, walking in place behind the first piston, waiting for it to come down. After it went back up, they charged ahead to the next piston, and continued until they made it to the other side. They followed Sonic through a large door, leading to some kind of hangar suspended over a bottomless pit. There were two catwalks on each floor parallel to each other crossing the hangar, and a ramp spiraling along the sides of the hangar. They looked up, and saw a large shuttle idling vertically between the top three catwalks being loaded by mechanical arms with what appeared to be jet engines and some cannon parts. Suddenly a mechanical flying snake of sorts came flying up from below them. The two eyeless 'face' panels slid apart, revealing a glass dome with Eggman in it.

"Argh… Sonic. And the Keyblade Master. So, you found my base, huh? Well… it doesn't matter. These parts you see being loaded in the shuttle are the last pieces of the new, improved version of… THE DEATH EGG!" yelled Eggman.

"No! I won't let you finish that Death Egg!" cried Sonic, and he dashed up the ramp spiraling up towards the shuttle. 

Eggman went back into his machine and cried," Oh, no you won't! This Egg Viper II will make sure that cargo gets on! Get a load of THIS!" He flew up the ramp and fired a laser blast at the ramp, causing a large explosion sending the blue hedgehog flying backwards. "If you want to stop that cargo, you have to get through me and up there within two and a half minutes!"

"That's just fine, bring it on!" retorted Sonic.

Boss Fight: Egg Viper II: 900 HP (Time Limit 00:02:30) 

Eggman accelerated the Egg Viper II to full speed and strafed the ramps and catwalks, peppering them with laser fire. Though they took a few hits, Sonic, Riku and Rikku dodged most of the blasts. Riku tried another Strike Raid since it worked so well on most of the enemies in this world, but it bounced right off the Viper's thick armor. The Egg Viper then dove down, then came up right into the catwalk Rikku and Riku were standing on and crashed through it in an attempt to send the two into the endless void. They barely managed to escape to the spiraling ramp Sonic was standing on. Eggman the opened the cockpit armor again and extended the tail of the contraption to gather negative ions. This time, on the interior of the face panels, there were two large blue crackling energy balls. 

"Now! Attack the cockpit!" yelled Sonic, who leapt off his position and, using a series of homing attacks and the panels on the tail as stepping stones, nailed Eggman, stopping the energy attack and stunning the machine. Rikku mixed together a Chaos Grenade and hurled it at the cockpit, and Riku hit it with a Strike Raid and followed up with a Peal of Thunder. 

"ARGH! Blast you! You're not gonna get away with this!" growled Eggman. He closed the faceplates again and flew up to the top of the chamber, then came swooping down following the spiral, firing at them with his laser. They were forced to run back down, wasting more time. After the Egg Viper resumed its normal attack pattern of flying erratically firing lasers in volleys of three, the trio tried to make a final scramble to stop the cargo from being loaded. Managing to dodge the lasers all the way up, they rushed along the catwalks that sandwiched the shuttle's cargo bay and desperately attacked the crane, although the engines were already loaded, it would still be a big advantage for them to stop the cannon from being loaded.

"OH NO YOU DON'T!" yelled Eggman, and launched the spike-lined disks shielding the sides of the Viper's 'neck' at them, forcing them to break off their attack and run from the spiked wheels. 

"Cargo loaded: Egg Shuttle, ready for launch," came a digitized voice.

"HAH! Adieu, until we meet again, my friends, HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" laughed Eggman, flying the Egg Viper II into the shuttle. 

"No! We've failed…" trailed Sonic. They climbed out of the top of the hangar out into the desert air slumped in defeat.

**End Boss Fight: FAILURE (A/N: Yes folks, this is one of those ego-damaging fights that's impossible to win no matter what. Dude, I HATE these things!)**

"What do we do now?" asked Rikku.

"I'm assuming the Death Egg is already orbiting somewhere in space," said Sonic," We have to get there somehow."

"How? Eggman just took the last shuttle around," said Riku. Just then, Tails came flying up in the Tornado.

"Hey guys! I finished taking out the Oil Ocean base, and I saw Eggman's shuttle launch, so I figured you guys where here. What happened?" asked Tails. Sonic, Rikku and Riku told Tails all about what just happened.

"So, Eggman rebuilt the Death Egg?" said Tails.

"Yep. I don't know how in the holy heck we're gonna get on it now, but, I'm not about to give up!" declared Sonic.

"I might have a way, but it's a bit risky," said Tails.

"Well, let's hear it," suggested Riku.

"I just finished building my prototype atmospheric generator on the Tornado a few days ago," started Tails.

"That's that thing I helped you with, right? That thing that makes an air bubble around something, right?" asked Rikku.

"Yeah! Like the ones Eggman uses on areas like Space Colony ARK and the Death Egg to make breathable air around it. Anyway, the problem is, the Tornado doesn't have the engine power to exit the atmosphere. If we went to Angel Island and exited the atmosphere from there, I can fly you guys to the Death Egg," explained Tails.

"What's so risky about that?" asked Sonic," Knuckles always keeps Angel Island hovering in the same spot, and he can control the altitude with the Master Emerald, so he can get above the normal atmosphere easy, especially since it has it's own atmosphere."

"That's not the problem. The problem is, every time you destroyed the Death Egg before, you turned into Super Sonic and flew back down to the atmosphere where I picked you up. This time, we don't have the Emeralds, and you've got two other people with you. I'd have no problem catching just you with the Tornado, but three people? That's next to impossible," explained Tails," The only thing I can think of to stop this problem is to finish my secret project. I'm almost done, but I won't have the manpower to finish it in time for this. I was going to ask you guys for help today, but, you know."

"Well, I'm sure you can convince Knuckles to give you a hand. Amy would help too. There's always a possibility you'll find other people to help you on Angel Island," said Sonic. 

"So, are we going or what?" asked Rikku.

"Yeah, let's go! Everyone on!" said Tails. They all reboarded the Tornado, and Tails took flight towards Angel Island.

"So… if this place we're headed to is an island, how can it get us into space?" asked Riku.

"Angel Island is a very special place," explained Tails," while most islands are tips of oceanic mountains poking out of the ocean, Angel Island is it's own separate landmass. It's not connected the planet at all. The other trait that makes it special is that rather than being in an ocean or a lake, Angel Island floats in the sky with the power of the Master Emerald."

"It flies?!" asked Riku.

That's right," said Tails," In order to keep the Master Emerald safe from those that would misuse it's power, it floats high among, or above the clouds."

"What is this 'Master Emerald', thing, anyway?" asked Rikku.

"If you wanna know what the Master Emerald is, you have to know what the Chaos Emeralds are. The Chaos Emeralds, I think I've already said this part, are sources of limitless mystical energy. That energy is created by our thoughts. In other words, the 7 emeralds turn our thoughts into power. What the Master Emerald does, is control that power. It can neutralize the Chaos Emeralds, or harness their power," explained Tails," to quote Knuckles, 'that makes it very powerful.'"

"Who's this Knuckles character, anyway?" asked Riku.

"Knuckles is the guardian of the Master Emerald. He can be a bit of a stiff sometimes, but he's a nice guy, unless you mess with the Master Emerald," replied Sonic.

"All right, we're almost there. You can see it from here," said Tails. Riku and Rikku peered into the distance and saw what appeared to be… an island with lush green jungles, a lake, a volcano, an icy mountain region and, as they got closer, several ancient temple-like structures. Floating in the sky among a bunch of clouds.

"Whoa…" said Rikku.

"Wow… it almost reminds me of my hometown," said Riku.

"You from a flying island too?" asked Sonic.

"Not exactly. I'm from a place called Destiny Island. It was a pretty boring place. There were a few other cities around," started Riku," The closest thing we had to excitement was when our friend Tidus took us to see the Zanarkand Abes Blitzball games. Zanarkand was a city nearby that floated on the ocean, and Blitzball is a game-"

"That's played in underwater sphere with five players and a goalie!" interrupted Rikku.

"That's right… how'd you know that?" asked Riku.

"We had blitzball in Spira too," explained Rikku.

"Anyway, my friends, Sora and Kairi… the three of us were planning to travel to other worlds by sailing off the 'edge of the world'. That's when our world was destroyed by the heartless… Well, we're getting to see other worlds anyways, I suppose. This world is definitely… more interesting than mine. It's just… I guess we weren't meant to travel together after all," trailed Riku.

"Hey! Don't talk like that, dude! Your other two friends are out there somewhere! As soon as we take out the Death Egg, we'll do whatever we can to help you find 'em! Besides, you need to seal the hearts of worlds to stop the heartless! We'll help you out with that too! We have to stop Eggman and his heartless buddies from destroying the universe!" declared Sonic.

"Yeah! We promise we'll help you find your friends, we'll help you seal off the worlds too!" promised Tails.

"Really? You guys don't have to do that, you know," said Riku. 

"Too bad! You're stuck with us now!" laughed Sonic.

"Besides, you're going to need that secret project of mine if you want to travel through space," said Tails. 

"Count me in too. You've been really nice to have around since… Spira was destroyed. Besides, you're kinda cute, too!" giggled Rikku. A short while later, preparations were being made to land on the south shore of Angel Island, when suddenly a voice came over the radio.

"Sonic? Tails? Is that you guys?" crackled the radio.

"Knuckles?" asked Sonic.

"It IS you guys! Fly up to the Sky Sanctuary. There's a landing strip near the teleporter to the Hidden Palace," directed Knuckles.

"Since when did you have a landing strip here?" asked Sonic," and a radar or radio system?"

"What can I say, I was bored, even with this cast of characters around," replied Knuckles. 

"Huh?" said Sonic and Tails.

"You'll see when you get here," said Knuckles," I'm guessing you guys are here about the Death Egg, right?"

"How'd you know?" asked Tails.

"We've seen some shuttles flying out of the atmosphere lately," said Knuckles," That last one, we went to the top of the tallest tower and set up a telescope. It flew behind the moon, and there was the Death Egg."

"Great. Just great. No one ever cuts us any slack!" grumbled Sonic," All right, we're coming in for landing." The Tornado landed on the landing strip near the bottom of the ancient temple. Sonic and Tails jumped out of the plane and raced over to a strange red sphere mounted in three silver rings on a tripod. When they stood atop the sphere, a blue beam appeared and they were warped downward. Rikku and Riku quickly followed. They found themselves deep underground, in some strange sort of ancient palace. Sonic and Tails were waiting in some sort of clear, crystalline elevator. Riku and Rikku joined them. The elevator began a slow climb up to the top of the palace. Through the clear walls of the elevator, the sparkling floor, pillars and ceiling of the palace could be seen. Below the palace, a glittering lake could be seen, filled with waterfalls cascading from a sparkling crystal cavern. **(A/N: Confused, Sonic fans? You should be. This Hidden Palace uses the architecture/layout of the Hidden Palace found in Sonic 3 & Knuckles, but the background of the lost Hidden Palace level in Sonic 2. It's in the same place it was in S3&K, though.)**

"Where are we?" asked Rikku.

"This is the legendary Hidden Palace," said Sonic," An ancient palace at the end of a volcanic cave, below an ancient city, that was abandoned for years. This is the resting place of the Master Emerald, and the only place where the Chaos Emeralds can be super charged. In recent years, Knuckles moved in to this place. He apparently fixed it up a bit, because this elevator was never here before. He didn't have that runway or a radio system either." Just then, the elevator came to a halt, and the door behind them opened. They turned around and stepped out onto a glowing green crystalline log bridge of sorts. They crossed the bridge, and reached the inner sanctum of the palace: The true shrine of the Master Emerald. The actual shrine was in the center of a pond, where the giant green emerald rested in a crystal base. Floating on the water and next to the shrine were similar pedestals to the one containing the Master Emerald, but they were empty. 

"Hey Sonic," greeted the same voice from the radio. Riku, Rikku, Sonic and Tails turned round to see a red echidna with large gloves and dreadlocks.

"Hey Knuckles. So, who else is here?" asked Sonic.

"We've been here for a while now," said a gentle female voice. They turned around and saw an orange echidna dressed in clothes that appeared to be from another time period, and some sort of water monster. 

"Tikal! Chaos! What are you guys doing here?" asked Sonic.

"Helping Knuckles guard the Master Emerald," answered Tikal. Suddenly, a batgirl in a pink top, black tights and thigh-high white boots dropped down from the ceiling. 

"Rouge, you're here too? Knux, you throw a party and forget to invite us?" asked Sonic. 

"No party, I've been helping him install that radio and radar," said Rouge.

"Long time, no see, blue hedgehog," said a somewhat dark and mysterious voice from the shadows. Sonic and Tails turned around again. This time, they saw a black hedgehog with red tipped quills standing on the top of the elevator.

"SHADOW?!" exclaimed Sonic," I thought you were dead!"

"The Ultimate life form is ageless and immortal," replied Shadow.

"Who are your friends?" asked Rouge.

"That's Riku," said Tails, pointing at the silver haired one," and that's Rikku," pointing at the blonde Al Bhed.

"They're both named Riku/Rikku?" asked Rouge.

"Hmph," said Shadow," We have more important things to deal with. Like the Death Egg. And those weird purple monsters." Sonic, Tails, Riku and Rikku went over everything: The heartless, their plan to stop the Death Egg, and what Riku had to do with it all.

"So, let me get this straight: the heartless can wipe out entire worlds, and the only way to stop them is for albino-boy here to lock some portal with the overgrown car keys?" asked Shadow.

"Yeah, that's about it," said Tails.

"So, where is the 'keyhole'? I've never heard any legends about it…" said Tikal. Chaos pointed at the Master Emerald.

"The Master Emerald has the keyhole?" asked Knuckles," I've never seen any holes in it…" Riku walked over to the massive emerald and sure enough, the keyhole appeared. Riku pointed a single Keyblade at it, and turned his arm. There was a 'click' sound, and the world was sealed.

"That's it?" asked Rouge.

"Yeah. No more heartless problems," said Riku.

"All right then. Knuckles, to Outer Space!" said Tails.

"Here we go," said Knuckles. He ran over to the emerald, placed a hand on it and recited," The servers are the 7 chaos. Chaos is power, power is enriched by the heart. The controller serves to unify the chaos. Only you can do this! Ascend to Outer Space!"

**Progress Report:**

Riku Lv.64 75 HP 8 MP ;Twin Oblivion *Strike Raid *Illusion Slash *Peal of Thunder *Superguard *Flame Ring Shockwave 

Rikku Lv.61 58 HP 12 MP ;Force Knuckles *Mix *Mug *Steal *Al Bhed Potion *Frag Grenade *Lunar Curtain

Sonic Lv.64 68 HP 10 MP ;Light Speed Shoes *Homing Attack *Spin Dash Attack *Flip/Handspring *Fire Shield (Enables Flame Dash Attack) *Lightning Shield (Enables *Double Jump) *Water Shield (Enables Bouncing Bubble Attack)

Kairi No Change

Yuna No Change

Tidus No Change

Auron No Change

Yami No Change

Sora No change

Donald No change

Goofy No change

Cloud No change

Aerith No change

Squall/Leon No change

Vincent No change

Yuffie No change

**Well, there ya go. Hope you liked it! I took a LOT of vintage Sonic stuff, if you didn't notice, or have never played a Sonic game. If you've never played one, do yourself a favor and change that ASAP, you culturally deprived person! Well, next chapter, The Death Egg is GOIN' DOWN! And I take even more vintage Sonic stuff, and I have a poll: Would you people consider Metal Sonic a S.U.M.E.T.R.H.S. fight, or no? And, it's just normal Metal Sonic VS normal Sonic, no Super Sonic or Super Metal Sonic involved. That comes later. MUCH later. Anyway, after next chapter, Sephiroth will grace this story with his awesomeness again. This time, he gets another party member, and you people get a bit of insight as to what happens to a heartless-destroyed world… and no, it's not some guy with a Mexican wrestling mask for a face deleting it, though, dude, that actually sounds like a good idea…. That was random. Forget that. Oh, and next chapter, we get a heavy cruiser spacecraft! YAY! Emerald Cannon, FIRE! Err… oops. Hope that didn't hit any of you good people. The special effects crew is still working some of the bugs out… if you guys want a behind the scenes thing, I think we have enough screw-ups for that by now….ANYWAY…yeah, review, and I'll give you all five bucks, like Vlade Divac gave the Sacramento Kings fans five bucks to boo Jon Barry. Seriously, just…review. I'll be inclined to TRY and update faster, and, if you must, go ahead and flame, I'll be happy to inflict pain upon you. **

*****************************End Chapter 11*************************


	14. Death Egg Zone

Author's Note: Contrary to popular belief, I AM NOT DEAD! YAY FOR ME! Although, I almost seriously injured myself… ski accident. Hit several patches of ice, fell on my knee (Still hurts… WASSUPWITDAT!? Stupid bum knee…) and ended up sliding down most of the run. Almost ended up slamming myself through one o' them 'slow' signs, off a five foot drop, right into a tree. Fortunately I stopped sliding by then. Now, some announcements:

First of all, the inevitable has finally happened, folks. I got flamed by a rabid yaoi fan, or something like it. However, I wasn't kidding with all my warnings… You can see exactly what I did to the misguided bouvine (Yes, I spell 'bovine' in a speshul way too) in the review section. Hehe… I think I went a bit overboard…my personal security staff beat the living crap out of the poor idiot. I knew the first flamer would have to have crap for brains, but it's like its crap for brains has crap for brains! Volunteer Author security… Dude, I didn't think it was physically possible to hurt the a**clown anymore, but you guys found a way…O_O… oh, and there are ALWAYS openings on volunteer author security! Go ahead and pummel the moron, if you haven't already done so!

Second of all, yes old school Sonic fans, Dr. Eggman is Dr. Robotnik. Well, technically speaking, it's the other way around. Dr. Eggman is actually the original Japanese name, and Dr. Robotnik is what American marketers changed it to, as they thought there was no way American audiences would buy a game whose villain was known as Dr. Eggman. Sonic Team got it changed to its original state when Sonic Adventure came out. And, for those of you who don't know, Metal Sonic and Mecha Sonic are two completely different entities. Mecha Sonic is the silver, annoying dude that showed up in Sonic 2's Death Egg zone (where you had NO rings and fought 2 bosses in a row), and Metal Sonic first appeared in Sonic CD. He's the blue one, and he also is in Sonic 3 & Knuckles, Sonic Jam (I think. Don't quote me on that.) and Sonic Adventure 2: Battle. He's also MUCH tougher.

Third, I think I may have spoken too soon on the death of Pokemon. I'm in High School, and Ruby and Sapphire actually garnered an audience here! WASSUPWITDAT? Well, I guess given the fact we can get it for free at EBX for trading in 3 old GBA games, maybe it's not THAT surprising… they're fun games anyways, unless you feel ill at the very mention of Pokemon, in which case I can't blame you. Still, makes you wonder…

Lastly, I'm sorry I took so long with this! You have no clue how many freakin' projects and crap my teachers dumped on us lately! Oh, and it didn't help that I went on vacation to Mammoth (where I got into the aforementioned ski accident) and didn't have access to a computer… I feel guilty. One MORE thing: I would like to offer my condolences to any Houston Rockets or Michael Jordan fans. If you haven't been keeping up, Phoenix clinched the 8th playoff spot in the west, which means the Rockets can't get in. (BOOO! I HATE the Phoenix Suns! There is NO entertainment whatsoever on that team! At least the Rockets have the tall Chinese dude that makes cool commercials and the point guard dude that's like… good. Oh, well, I still hope the Suns beat San Antonio, 'cause I hate them more! Guess why…) As for MJ, the Wizards have lost too many games to make the playoffs now. (BOOO! The Milwaukee Bucks SUCK!) Oh, and Portland Trailblazer fans (If any of you are out there)……………………………………………………shut up. I dun wanna hear it! NBA PLAYOFFS 2003! LOVE IT LIVE!

One MORE thing: Support our troops in Iraq. I don't give a crap if you're against the war, but now that we're in it you HAVE to support our troops! It's our duty as Americans! Or… if you're in Britain, it's your duty to support your troops, I think… I know squat about British politics. And, if you're French… must refrain from making French joke. And you wonder why they changed it from French Fries to Freedom Fries…

ONE MORE THING: I don't usually watch Hockey, but I know enough to know the Detroit Red Wings are good (one of my friends is a HUGE Detroit fan) and being a Southern Californian, the Ducks usually suck. Then, I turn on the Southern California Sports Report to get commentary on the Lakers' first round playoff match, and then:

DUCKS SWEEP RED WINGS 4-0 IN FIRST ROUND

…………………………DUDE……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………WASSUPWITDAT?! Maybe I should watch Hockey more… can a hockey fan PLEASE explain this to me? I'm still befuddled by this. Okay, enough blabber from me, here's the chapter! 

Chapter 12: Death Egg Zone 

Angel Island began to shake, then they could feel they were moving upwards… past the clouds. After a few seconds, the island stopped shaking. 

"This is as high is it can go," said Knuckles.

"All right. You guys wait here, and then I'll be back so we can go back to my workshop and finish my secret project," said Tails. Sonic, Tails, Rikku and Riku then headed back across the crystal bridge and down the elevator to the first room. Riku went over to the save point to replenish their lost HP and MP, then they warped up the teleporter, reboarded the Tornado and took off for the far side of the moon, where the Death Egg hovered in wait.

"There it is," said Sonic, as the massive weapon of mass destruction loomed into their view.

"It's huge…" said Riku.

"Here we go," said Tails. 

"Enemy fighters approaching," warned Rikku," It seems like there are a lot more out here." 

"Bring 'em on! We're comin' for ya, Eggman!" cried Sonic. Tails accelerated to an attack speed, and open fired the lock-on laser blaster. Sonic took care of the rest. Next, a squadron came up from beneath them, but Riku nailed them all with a Peal of Thunder. After that, a rather large and fast-moving squadron of bombers flew above them, dropping their payloads on the Tornado. 

"Ouch," muttered Sonic.

"D**n! These guys are a lot better than the fighters in the canyon," complained Riku.

"Come on! This should pick you up!" encouraged Rikku, using an Al Bhed Potion on them. 

"Hang on! I think that's a minefield dead ahead!" exclaimed Tails.

"So shoot 'em!" said Sonic," Or fly over them!" 

"There's too many to just fly over and we can't possibly clear a path… err, never mind! Fire Power Laser!" exclaimed Tails. The Tornado ripped a path through the mines and set off a chain reaction with its mighty power laser, destroying several squadrons of enemies in the process. They continued on with minimal resistance, until they neared a field of space debris. When the Tornado attempted to fly through the various junk, small, almost invisible highly powered laser beam turrets fired thin, focused beams of damaging light at them, knocking a good chunk off the Tornado's AP before Sonic and Riku could dispatch them all.

"I don't know how much more of this we can take," warned Tails.

"The Death Egg's right there!" groaned Riku.

"Kick it into high gear, then! Just get us as close as you can to that docking bay, and we'll do the rest!" encouraged Sonic.

"All right, this is it! Here goes!" cried Tails, and they rocketed straight for the massive space station. Enemy squadrons open fired on them, but a few subtle maneuvers from Tails enabled them to dodge the majority of the attacks.

"All right, this is our one shot! We have to jump into that docking bay entrance!" explained Sonic, pointing to a small opening large enough for a small shuttle near the bottom of the Death Egg. Riku unbuckled the bindings holding him to the Tornado's wing, and Rikku got up and balanced near the tail of the plane, all of them preparing leap onto the floating terror. "Now!" yelled Sonic, and they leapt off, falling momentarily, then catching hold of the ledge of the catwalk in the docking bay, and swing up and in.

"That was a close one," said Rikku.

"Don't take it easy yet. That was the easy part," said Sonic. They advanced to the steel door in the back of the hangar, and stepped through it. What they found next was a labyrinth of neon-lit steel structures, pipes, ducts, and fancy machinery spiraling upwards toward the center of the vast ship. Behind them was a giant elevator that seemed to lead to the barracks, Eggman's quarters and laboratory, and the rest of the crew area, but the controls had been deactivated.

"…This…could take a while," said Rikku, staring up into the cavernous pit of machinery.

"I don't know if it's even physically possible for us to make it through that," pondered Riku.

"I've been through here before, so I'd say… you probably can't," said Sonic.

"So, what now?" asked Rikku.

"How about you go," suggested Riku, pointing at Sonic," and get the elevator working so we can catch up."

"Sounds like a plan to me! Don't get too comfortable, I'll have that elevator running in no time!" replied Sonic, and he rushed deeper into the whirling machinery.

"I hope he doesn't take too long," said Rikku.

"Relax. We haven't known each other that long, but Sonic will probably have that thing working in 5 minutes tops," guessed Riku.

"All right, here I go! Just like old times!" cried Sonic, dashing through the metal corridors and emerging on a steel catwalk. Almost immediately, a spiked orb was hurled at the head of the heroic hedgehog. Sonic, being Sonic, jumped over it, then took out the enemy with a swift Homing Attack. 

"That thing again? Eggman must be running out of ideas," mused Sonic, racing across the catwalk, through a 360 degree loop that lead up to a higher section, then ran along the walls of an air vent to another level, emerging on a platform overlooking raw electrical currents. Nearby was a rubber-coated tank tread of sorts.

"Aw, man! I remember this thing! I hated this thing!" complained Sonic, but he hopped onto the treads and began to run anyways. The treads moved forward, across the current, but two-miniature missiles came rocketing at Sonic from two discreet holes in the walls. Sonic heard them coming, and barely managed to hop over them. After dodging several rounds of missiles and dropping down a floor, Sonic was again on solid ground. However, before the blue blur could take a breath, a swarm of Darkballs attacked out of nowhere. After getting knocked around a bit, Sonic managed to launch a counter-attack, taking out about half of them with a combo of Homing Attacks, and the other half with a well timed Sonic Wind. 

"Man, no one ever cuts us any slack… I wish Tails were here. Or Knuckles. Or Riku. Or Rikku… or even Amy. Stupid heartless," griped Sonic. Luckily for him, there was a save point just on the edge of the structure he stood atop, along with a strange bridge of sorts, which seemingly lead to a dead end. "Why does this look familiar?" Sonic asked himself. He stepped onto the strange bridge. Slowly at first, then faster, the pieces began breaking apart, the ones on the other side going up, towards a high ledge that couldn't be seen from the metal platform, and the ones on Sonic's side beginning to fall. As soon as he realized what was happening, Sonic leapt up the falling surfaces to the other side of the gap, just in the nick of time. Another series of metal platforms cluttered with enemies spanned the gap to the other side again, which Sonic crossed with ease. After another series of air vents, evil conveyor belts and enemies, Sonic finally made it to the top of the elevator, in exactly four minutes and nine seconds.

"Whew, just made it… All right, now, to get this elevator running… dang it, I should've paid more attention when Tails explained that computer. Well, here goes nothing!" said Sonic. He walked up to the fancy-looking over-elaborate elevator control panel, and pushed a few buttons that didn't do anything, a big red button that triggered a 'self-destruct' message, then by sheer dumb luck, a big blue button that deactivated the sequence. "I hate technology!" griped Sonic," Except my CD player! And my video games! Good technology! All right… what buttons haven't I pushed?" Next to the console was a gray box. Sonic opened the box, and saw a bunch of switches; most were flipped to the 'on' position, except one. "Geez, I REALLY wonder what THIS BUTTON does!" remarked Sonic. He flipped the last switch up, and the elevator whirred to life. **(A/N: When you add in the time it took Sonic to figure out the elevator controls, Riku's guess was exactly right, now isn't that strange?)**

Back at the bottom…

"What's taking so long… man, this is really boring," groaned Rikku.

"What are you talking about? We've only been waiting a little over four and a half minutes," said Riku.

"Really? I thought it was six," replied Rikku. Suddenly, the control panel on the elevator lit up, and there was the sound of a motor starting up from the top of the chamber. "Yay! Sonic got the elevator working!" exclaimed Rikku. She stepped onto the large platform, followed by Riku. She pressed a button, and the elevator began the long climb up… at a painstakingly slow pace. "Gee, for such an advanced base, couldn't that talking egg guy have made the elevators faster?" asked Rikku.

"I guess it's built for carrying heavy delicate machinery, so it goes slower so as not to cause damage, or something," said Riku. Apparently, Sonic noticed the same thing by the slow moving cables at the top, as he had pulled out his favorite pieces of technology: Game Boy Advance SP (With Sonic Advance 2) and his good old CD player. Unfortunately, he didn't notice the silver ball dropping down the elevator, or the loud 'clunk' it made on landing right in the center of the platform.

"Uh… what the heck is that thing?!" asked Rikku. The Metal sphere uncurled itself, revealing several sets of spines, and red, gleaming lifeless eyes.

"I have no idea… it looks like a metal version of Sonic," said Riku tersely. 

"Target sighted: Keyblade Master 03 and Al Bhed girl. Will terminate immediately," whirred the metal hedgehog.

"Whatever it is, I don't think he's here to join our party," quivered Rikku.

Boss Fight: Riku and Rikku VS Mecha Sonic (500 HP)

As the fight began, Mecha Sonic just kind of stood there, allowing Riku and Rikku to get some free shots in, until it curled into a spinning orb of metal quills, knocking them away. It rolled across the elevator in an attempt to run down either one of its adversaries, but with a bit of acrobatics, dodge maneuvers and a good amount of sheer dumb luck, they managed to avoid getting hit TOO many times. After he stopped rolling around like a giant spiked pinball, Mecha Sonic again just stood there, menacingly fanning his quills as he planned his next attack, again doing absolutely nothing as Riku and Rikku pummeled the crap out of him. Before long, however, the metal menace launched into another crazy attack sequence, this time ricocheting off the walls, ceiling and floor, getting in quite a few hits on our heroes.

"AGH! I'm getting really fed up with this guy! He's a freakin' tank!" complained Rikku.

"Where the heck is Sonic when you need him?" asked Riku.

"Whatever. This guy is really ticking me off, but I'm not done yet! This should at least keep us alive long enough to find a weakness," said Rikku, using an Al Bhed potion.

"Maybe… electricity?" said Riku, as he narrowly dodged the bouncing ball of metal.

"At this point, I'd try anything," replied Rikku, pulling out some items, "Even that." Riku blasted Mecha Sonic with Peal of Thunder as Rikku mixed for a Lightning Bolt. Their little plan worked better then they thought, as the attacks not only stunned the bucket of bolts, but did at least 100 damage a shot, and that pretty much ended the fight, as they fried Mecha Sonic's circuits, and the annoying chunk of metal began to crackle, spark and finally explode, just as the elevator reached the top floor.

Boss defeated Riku learned *Scan 

Rikku learned *Sidestep

Sonic, hearing the elevator cables stop, put away his stuff and turned around. He saw Riku and Rikku short of breath, and several dent marks in the elevator. 

"What the heck happened to you guys?" asked Sonic.

"What the heck were you doing?!" blurted out Riku and Rikku simultaneously.

"Huh? What are you talking about?" asked Sonic.

"We were ambushed!" cried Rikku.

"By a silver, metal hedgehog with red eyes," finished Riku.

"What?! Mecha Sonic? Great, if he's here…" trailed Sonic.

"What? We beat him," said Rikku.

"That's not what I'm worried about. There's another one. A shiny blue one, with the same red, lifeless eyes. He's also much stronger, and much faster. He doesn't stop moving after every attack, he can negate magic attacks, and he can do just about anything I can," said Sonic," He's called Metal Sonic."

"You think he's here?" asked Riku.

"Probably. This is Eggman's most important stronghold, after all. Well, anyways, the primary power core/computer is just beyond this hallway. If we can beat that, it will put this ship in critical condition. We should probably poke around Eggman's lab and see if we can get some useful stuff off him before we blast this place," suggested Sonic. 

"Uh… okay," said Riku.

"What do you mean, beat the computer?" asked Rikku.

"You'll see," said Sonic. They stepped through the door at the end of the hall, and found themselves in a gigantic room, with a large pillar in the center. Suddenly, a large, single orange and red eye appeared in the center, and a ring of black metal spheres began to circle the base.

"Oh. That's what you meant," said Rikku.

Boss Fight: Death Egg's Core 900 HP 

"So, what do we aim for?" asked Riku.

"Attack the eye, but be careful. Every time you hit it, one of the spheres explodes and sends out a bunch of spikes," advised Sonic, jumping back to avoid the metal balls.

"Okay, that seems easy enough," said Rikku, throwing a grenade at the eye. Sure enough, a sphere exploded, sending out a shockwave of spikes in a star-shaped pattern, which they all managed to narrowly dodge. Next, Riku attacked the eye with a Strike Raid, taking out five of the spheres.

"Uh… Sonic?" asked Rikku," why does it seem like everything we use on this guy causes the same amount of damage?"

"Because they do," replied Sonic," We're almost halfway through!"

"Half way? But the spheres are almost all gone!" pointed out Riku. 

"Take a look at its HP bar," said Sonic.

"…What the? It's not even half gone?!" groaned Riku. 

"Just watch," said Sonic, taking the core to 450 HP with two Homing Attacks. A wave of spontaneous explosions swept the base and top of the core, but then the section with the eye ripped itself free from its column, and two platforms with spikes on the bottom came up and floated next to the boss.

"What the heck?!" breathed Riku.

"This is where it gets interesting! Distance yourself before you attack! I'll keep him busy!" said Sonic. Riku and Rikku ran back to the edges of the room, and Sonic nailed the core with a Homing Attack, bouncing off so he landed on one of the platforms. As soon as he did, the core went berserk, firing a blue beam from its bottom at the floor, spiraling the platforms at high speed as it swept slowly across the room. Riku nailed the eye with another Strike Raid, doing heavy damage. Rikku hurled a Frag Grenade at the eye. It exploded right on the eye, dealing even more damage. The core was now left with just a bit of HP left on the green bar. Sonic leapt off his safe perch on the platform and finished the core with a Homing Attack. The platforms crumbled, and the giant computer was swept by another round of explosions before dropping to the floor and cracking in half, leaving a sparking mess of circuitry and wires.

"Whoa, that was cool!" said Sonic, sweeping his arm behind him **(A/N: Victory pose in SA2. I need to come up with one for Riku… and Kairi, come to think of it… any suggestions?)**

Boss defeated (Insert 'Sonic got through Act 1' jingle here)

The trio exited the room through the door in front of them, leading to another hallway. This one had two doors and a large opening that lead to the main hangar. 

"Let's check this door first," said Riku, pointing to the door on the right. The door slid open as soon as they stepped near it, revealing a room with a large couch, easy chairs, a TV, a computer, and several hovercraft rocking rides, like those ones in front of a grocery store. 

"Okaaaaaaaaaaay… why the heck does a grown man have ROCKING RIDES in his personal quarters?" asked Rikku.

"I don't get it either… He had them in his quarters on board the Egg Carrier too," said Sonic.

"Let's just see if he's got anything we can use," suggested Riku. They then proceeded to thoroughly search Eggman's personal quarters. Rikku found a floppy disc labeled 'Eggman's Journal', and Sonic found a CD with a map of the 'Light Universe' on it.

"I don't think we'll find anything else here, guys," said Rikku.

"Yeah, I think we cleaned this place out," said Sonic, surveying the wreckage. The room looked like a miniature tornado swept through it. Books littered the floor, small statues were overturned, and various knick-knacks were strewn everywhere. 

"Maybe we'll find something in the other door," suggested Riku. They exited the room and entered the door across the hall. The first thing they noticed when they entered was a tall glass cylinder, spanning floor to ceiling, containing a blue and silver metallic hedgehog with black empty eyes.

"Is that… Metal Sonic?" gasped Rikku, going into her combat stance. Riku had already drawn his Keyblades and Sonic looked ready to go at any minute.

"Yeah, but… why isn't he moving? Oh… Eggman's probably trying to work on him," said Sonic," But, if he is activated, it's my fight, okay? I'll lure him out and you guys keep searching this place," said Sonic.

"All right, fine. You're the one who's done this before," agreed Riku, putting his Twin Oblivion away. They started looking through the stack of papers and computer stuff to try and find anything they could make use of, when suddenly, Metal Sonic's pupils glowed red, and the glass cylinder began to crack. The mechanical hedgehog stared straight at Sonic, who glared back and went into a combat stance.

"This is my fight, guys. You get off to the side," ordered Sonic. Then the glass completely shattered, and Metal Sonic floated out. Just then, a familiar gleam on a desk caught Riku's eye. He dashed over and grabbed the object.

"Sonic, I don't know how much this will help, but catch!" yelled Riku, and he threw it at Sonic. 

"A Chaos Emerald! Thanks, Riku!" replied Sonic.

Attained the power of chaos. Sonic learned *Chaos Control

"Now, Metal Sonic. You wanna piece of me?! Come and get some!" And the heroic blue hedgehog dashed out of the lab, into the hangar, and Metal Sonic followed suit. Upon reaching the hangar, Metal Sonic shifted the gravity to the left side of the hangar, so the left wall was now the floor, and dashed out onto a maintenance path on the outside of the Death Egg, which spiraled up the giant weapon of mass destruction through a series of small trenches in the armor, seeming to go up forever. Sonic quickly gave chase.

"I'll prove that I'm better than any fake hedgehog!" yelled Sonic. Metal Sonic made some kind of menacing whirring sound in retaliation.

S.U.M.E.T.R.H.S. Boss Fight: Sonic VS Metal Sonic 68 HP (?) (A/N: Yes, that's right. 68 HP. Metal Sonic is identical to Sonic, remember? Bosses don't need a ton of HP, or take forever to be hard. Just make them hard to hit, and make their attack strength higher than yours. And, Sonic doesn't know any healing spells, so it's perfectly even.) 

**Official theme of this fight: 'For True Story' (Sonic VS Shadow Final Music from SA2: Battle)**

Sonic and Metal Sonic ran down the path. Sonic took note that the platforms crumbled behind them, the same way they did at ARK when he had fought Shadow. To make matters worse, there were small laser turrets all over the outside of the Death Egg, and they were constantly bombarding the pathway with laser fire, aimed at Sonic. Sonic decided to make the first move and launched a Homing Attack at Metal Sonic. Metal Sonic countered by jumping straight up, negating Sonic's attack, then retaliated by hitting Sonic with a Homing Attack of his own. Then, Sonic noticed there were rings along the path. Rings restored both HP and MP, so this fight could be prolonged for a while with those. Unfortunately, Metal Sonic could also use the power of the rings, so it went against him as well. Sonic decided to try the technique he beat Shadow with. He charged up a spin dash attack, then when the platform started collapsing, he rolled at a high speed straight at Metal Sonic. Metal Sonic heard him coming and did a double jump to dodge the attack. 

"Err… I've had ENOUGH! SONIC WIND!" yelled Sonic, launching a Sonic Wind Attack. Metal Sonic came to a complete halt the moment the attack started, and generated a dark purple crystalline shield around itself. The strange barrier completely negated Sonic's attack. "Darn it… he counters my Homing Attack, dodges the Spin Dash, and negates Sonic Wind… what's left?" thought Sonic. Then, an idea began to form in Sonic's head. "All right… c'mon, you worthless pile of scrap!" taunted Sonic. Sonic leapt up, as if to perform a Homing Attack. Metal Sonic went into a jump, expecting a Homing Attack. However, at the last second…

"CHAOS CONTROL!" cried Sonic, and in a flash of light, he warped through time and space to a spot further up on the path. Seeing Metal Sonic still in mid-jump, he took the opportunity to use a Sonic Wind attack, stunning the robot. "I've got you now! You were programmed to defeat my attack style, but your Egghead programmer forgot I could use Chaos Control!" yelled Sonic, and he charged in and nailed Metal Sonic with no less than four Homing Attacks before it could recover. At this point, Sonic was beginning to run low on MP, so he went after the rings so he could use his strategy again. Meanwhile, the lasers were getting a few hits on Sonic, and more of Metal Sonic's Homing Attacks and Spin Dashes were connecting than Sonic would have liked. Slowly but surely, the robot was wearing Sonic down, as they raced along the collapsing speedway. Metal Sonic launched another Homing Attack at Sonic, but Sonic decided to take a page from the robot's book and countered it. The two hedgehogs then tried launching Homing Attacks in a quick succession at the same time, each one trying to break the other's defenses. This ended when a laser got a lucky shot on Sonic, allowing Metal Sonic to combo with Homing Attacks. "Great… no health left," muttered Sonic. One more attack and Sonic was done. "Man, why did I have to be so stubborn? I want an Al Bhed potion…" thought Sonic. 

Sonic continued running down the path, trying to grab the rings and dodge the lasers, in addition to fending off Metal Sonic's attacks. Then, Sonic decided to try another attack, this one to finish the battle. Sonic continued running, looking for an opening. Then Metal Sonic jumped and launched into another Homing Attack. "There!" said Sonic, and at the last moment, he leapt up and over Metal Sonic and pushed both of them over the side with a Homing Attack of his own. Then, using the Chaos Control again, Sonic teleported back on to the path. "Time for me to finish this! Sonic Wind!" cried Sonic, and since Metal Sonic was flying back up to the path, he couldn't activate his Chaos Shield, and Sonic sent him plummeting into space, a sparking mess.

"Just made it," breathed Sonic in relief.

**Boss Defeated (Barely)**

Meanwhile, back in the lab…

"I wonder how Sonic's managing… without our help," said Rikku, as she hacked into Eggman's computer security system.

"Eh… he's saved this world before. I'm sure he's doing fine. I just hope he doesn't have to fight multiple bosses in a row. I just realized, he doesn't know any curative magic," said Riku, rummaging through a folder of various blueprints," By the way, did you get in yet?"

"Almost… all right, I'm in! Let's see what we've got here…" said Rikku.

"Here. Save anything interesting on this, and we can read it later, since we're kinda pressed for time. It's a blank disc I found in Eggman's quarters," said Riku, handing Rikku a CD.

"All righty… Ooooh, this looks interesting," said Rikku, clicking on a file labeled 'Ansem's Report Final Version'. Inside were several folders labeled 1 through 15.

"Ansem's report… I've heard of this before, from King Mickey… Ansem, before he was the controller of the heartless, was a scientist and a King. He did research experiments to find out everything he could about the heartless… but, from what I heard, there were only 13 reports done. King Mickey told me he has 11-13 and Sora has 1-10. But on this copy, there are 15. Maybe he found something else out… save the entire file to the disc," said Riku.

"You got it! One pirated report, comin' right up!" announced Rikku, and she copied the report to the desk. "Ooooh, this looks interesting," said Rikku, this time checking a file labeled 'Eggman and Hazanko's Perfect Android Project'. Inside was a series of documents that seemed to chronicle the process of building the perfect espionage weapon: an android that could blend in a crowd perfectly, could easily slip into and destroy enemy strongholds, and kept all its weapons in an improved 'invisible pocket', much like the ones people in Sonic and Tails's world used to store their items, like computers, Game Boys, CD players, radios, snowboards, skateboards, etc. Rikku saved this file to the disc as well.

"Hey, Rikku, come over here," called Riku from in front of a cylinder of water," Take a look at this." Rikku ejected the CD and slid it into her pouch, then came over to see what Riku was talking about.

"It's a tank of water, on a weird machine. What's the big deal?" asked Rikku.

"I don't know, but I've got a bad feeling about it," said Riku.

"Hey, look!" said Rikku. Lodged in two indents in the desk were two Chaos Emeralds.

"Hmmm… there's something different about them… I don't know what, but there's some kind of dark presence within them. I don't think these are real Chaos Emeralds. And they're not the kind of fakes Tails makes either," observed Riku.

"Hey, what's this?" asked Rikku, picking up a folder next to the cylinder. It was marked the 'Dark Chaos Project'.

"Pack it up and we'll look at it later," advised Riku," maybe we should take those Emeralds with us too."

"All right," replied Rikku, putting the folder away and picking up the two Emeralds. Suddenly, two green, glowing eyes appeared in the tank. Before Riku or Rikku could do anything, the tank cracked open, and they were up to their knees in water.

"How could so much water come from that little cylinder?" asked Rikku," and what the heck were those eyes?" Suddenly, it hit Riku: Dark Chaos project, the glowing green eyes… Eggman had created an artificial, evil version of the powerful, kindhearted water beast they had met back on Angel Island!

"Rikku! We should get out of here! Before…" started Riku. He was interrupted when a pair of watery arms came from nowhere and grabbed the ominous gems from Rikku's hands. The emeralds dissolved in the water, and a blinding flash of light occurred, and then, from the water rose a creature much like Chaos, but a darker color, and bigger arms with some sort of dissolvable armor in them and bigger claws.

**Boss Fight: Dark Chaos 2** **900 HP**

The evil water beast began the fight by again dissolving into and taking control of the water that now flooded the lab. It conjured up a huge wave, and crashed it into the intruders, sending them tumbling back. As the water level returned to normal, Dark Chaos whipped up a water cyclone extending to the ceiling of the room.

"You're done! Peal of-" started Riku.

"STOP! What are you thinking?! WE'RE STANDING IN WATER! WATER CONDUCTS ELECTRICITY!" screamed Rikku," My brother already did that to me before! He tried attacking a water fiend with a thunder attack while I was in the water! I don't wanna go through that again!"

"All right, I'm sorry! I forgot!" groaned Riku. He used Strike Raid on the monster instead, landing the first few hits, until the beast dove back into the water. 

"I got an idea! When I say now, jump out of the water!" said Rikku.

"What?" asked Riku nervously.

"NOW!" yelled Rikku, jumping out of the water and mixing to make an Icefall. As Riku jumped out of the water, she hurled the fused item into the water, freezing it over, and dealing damage to Dark Chaos. It didn't hold the water demon for long, as he came bursting out from the ice. Using his water qualities, he stretched out at the pair and lashed at them with his claws.

"Show me your power," challenged Riku, holding one Oblivion in a guard position. Dark Chaos swiped at Riku continually, but the beast couldn't break the Superguard. "Is that it?" asked Riku," My turn!" And he dashed forward and sliced at the creature's head with the other Keyblade, which had been absorbing power from the blows Riku had deflected. Riku followed through with a long combo of Illusion Slash, hitting with almost every blow, finishing it with a Peal of Thunder since the water was frozen over. Rikku then snuck up behind the demon as it lashed at Riku again, and mugged him, taking several water gems. Riku then went in and hit the beast with several combo attacks, and used another Illusion Slash. Rikku ended the fight by hurling a Frag Grenade at the beast.

"Heh, not as tough as you thought you were, eh?" taunted Rikku, shrugging as Dark Chaos collapsed into a useless puddle.

**End Boss Fight**

"Riku, maybe we should get the heck outta here now," suggested Rikku.

"I'm all for that. We should get to the hangar," replied Riku, and they dashed out of the lab back into the hall, pirated files and stolen goods in hand, and headed for the hangar.

Now, back up on the maintenance path…

Sonic continued to run along the path, noticing the style of the walkway changing from a speedway-like platform to a catwalk with support underneath. When it changed completely, the now-catwalk stopped collapsing as Sonic ran along it, and there weren't any more lasers firing. Then, Sonic saw an open steel domelike structure ahead. As he approached it, he could see a person sitting in it. 

"Well, if it isn't my pal Sonic," said the person.

"Eggman!" exclaimed Sonic, sprinting to get close, coming to a screeching halt. The domelike structure sat right in the middle of the catwalk, and Eggman could be seen sitting high inside it from the open side.  
  


"I'm surprised you made it this far. No matter, I can see you're in bad shape from your fight against Metal Sonic. You won't survive this battle. Prepare for your last fight!" exclaimed Eggman. His chair turned around, and the steel door clanged shut. The dome then sank out of the catwalk, and a loud shaking sound, like an Earthquake, and the catwalk began cracking and falling apart again. Sonic ran forward until the catwalk stopped crumbling, then looked back. There was the sound of Earth-shaking footsteps, and Sonic looked back to see a huge robot built in Eggman's likeness, with huge metal hands, a flamethrower nose and laser eyes approaching.

S.U.M.E.T.R.H.S Boss Fight: Egg Mecha 600 HP 

**(A/N: Under normal circumstances, this boss wouldn't be too hard. Remember though, Sonic has NO MP left, and has somewhere between 1 and 10 HP right now, since he has no curative magic, and there was no save point between the Metal Sonic fight and here, and he couldn't go back since the platform was falling apart behind him. If you want to give yourself a similar challenge, enter the Hades cup with Sora alone, and right before you fight the Behemoth, use all your magic and items, and don't defeat the last enemy of that group until you have 10 or less HP (Just approximate). Then, fight the Behemoth. There ya go.)**

**Official Theme: Doomsday Approaching (I think that's what it's called… Sonic VS Egg Mecha in Sonic 3 & Knuckles or Knuckles VS Metal Sonic in the same game)**

The robot continued to clank closer to Sonic, until it was finally right besides him. The Egg Mecha then followed Sonic with its hands, then tried crushing the heroic hedgehog with its six fingers (three on each hand). Sonic, expecting this, jumped up right before the robot lowered its digits, then hit every finger on the hand with a Chain of Homing Attacks. Next, the Egg Mecha swept the platform with its laser eyes. Sonic managed to avoid it by rolling away from its path. The Egg Mecha continued to attack with its hands, and Sonic continued attacking the fingers. Occasionally, the giant robot would sweep the catwalk with its laser eyes, or send down a cloud of flames with its flamethrower, but Sonic avoided them by Spin Dashing, flipping or jumping away. Eventually, Sonic destroyed the fingers and rendered the hands useless.

"Argh! Annoying hedgehog! This will be the end of you!" ranted Eggman. The Egg Mecha then sank below the catwalk again.

"Is it over? Wait, no, I've seen this before!" exclaimed Sonic, and he slowly ran back along the catwalk, then turned around. Just as he had expected, the Egg Mecha came bursting from beneath the catwalk. Sonic slowly ran back from the approaching steel giant. The Egg Mecha then attacked by blowing clouds of fire at Sonic, which he managed to dodge by leaping over him. "Let me think… what was this guy's weak point?" wondered Sonic, jumping between another eye laser attack. "Oh, I remember! Hit the nose, and it makes the armor plate drop, so then I hit the Master Emerald! All right, here I go!" After the nose blew another cloud of fire, Sonic leapt over it and attacked the nose with a Homing Attack. The armor fell away and revealed the Master Emerald, which began charging energy to fire a powerful beam attack. Sonic walloped away at it with a combination of Homing Attacks. As he rolled under the laser, a thought crossed Sonic's mind: How could the Master Emerald be powering Eggman's robot and on Angel Island at the same time? "Eggman! How did you get the Master Emerald?" yelled Sonic.

"I created a fake one! This emerald has almost the same power out put as the real thing!" replied Eggman.

"Great… no one ever cuts us any slack," griped Sonic. Sonic managed to keep up his attack, dodging every single one of Eggman's attacks, until he finally got enough MP from landing hits to use Sonic Wind. The next chance he got, Sonic unleashed a chain of Homing Attacks followed by a Sonic Wind, which finally knocked the Master Emerald from the chest cavity of the Egg Mecha and sent it collapsing in a ball of flames into the armored hull of the Death Egg, setting off a devastating chain reaction. The very ground Sonic was standing on began to explode. Sonic just grabbed the Emerald and ran from the shockwave. Spying a ramp off to the right, Sonic moved a bit, aimed for the ramp and took a flying leap.

End Boss Fight 

Back in the hangar, Riku and Rikku also abandoned ship, and Sonic could be seen above them falling in a tuck, so as to catch up to them.

"What happened?" asked Riku," and how did you get the Master Emerald here?"

"Not much. I kicked Metal Sonic's metal butt, but he got my HP low, then I had to go against Eggman in his giant robot. It was powered by this fake Master Emerald. I managed to get through that without getting hit, and I took the Emerald after that. The explosion from the Egg Mecha caused a chain reaction, so the Death Egg exploded," explained Sonic.

"So, where do we land?" asked Rikku.

"I don't know," replied Sonic," Hopefully, Tails will come through for us and finished that project thing." Just then, a large blue airship of sorts could be seen, though it was still kind of far away, it was moving toward them fairly quickly. At that point, the ship had obviously seen the exploding Death Egg, which was still falling and exploding behind them, so they still had air. The ship picked up speed quickly, swooped under the exploding ship, and Sonic, Rikku and Riku landed safely on the deck, just in time to see the Death Egg explode in a great spontaneous burst. Debris rained all around them, but they weren't paying any attention: They were watching a small shuttle fly away from the explosion.

"What was that?" asked Riku.

"I'd say it was Eggman… and with a shuttle like that, it means he probably saved a few of his useless rust buckets," griped Sonic.

"By the way, is this Tails's ship or did we just get lucky?" asked Rikku.

"Or unlucky," said Sonic," The layout of this ship looks familiar…" He stepped on a yellow button sticking out of the ground by mistake and a blue monorail came gliding up to them. With a glance at each other and a nod, they hopped in. The monorail then started up again. After a while, it glided to a smooth stop, and they hopped out.

"What took you so long?" greeted Shadow.

"What are you talking about?! I had that thing blown up before you guys got here!" defended Sonic.

"Sonic! You beat him again! I'm so glad you're okay!" came another voice.

"Amy?" said Sonic.

"I knew you would win!" squealed Amy, running up hugging Sonic.

"Amy… I…. Can't breathe!" choked out Sonic, dropping the Master Emerald fake.

"Oh. Sorry," said the pink hedgehog, letting go of Sonic. Rikku and Riku just stared. Nervously.

"Head for the bridge. Tails wants to speak with you three," said Shadow," This layout should seem familiar to you, blue hedgehog. I trust you can find it?"

"Of course I can! Let's go, guys!" said Sonic. He picked up the fake Emerald and led them up a small staircase to a platform. Sonic pressed the button marked 'bridge' and the platform rose from the hallway, into the open and up to a small ledge. They disembarked and entered an automatic sliding door.

"Hey Sonic! What do you think of the Ascalon?" asked Tails.

"Is that what you call this ship?" asked Sonic.

"Yeah. Well, I didn't actually build it from scratch. I used the wreckage from Eggman's old Egg Carrier and built up from there. I made some improvements to it, too," replied Tails.

"You stole Eggman's ship and made it better? I knew you were some kinda genius, but…… DANG," said Sonic.

"Actually, its not even complete yet. We're basically completely unarmed right now because I couldn't get the main cannon running, and I didn't have the time to build cannons," said Tails.

"Oh, well. This ship means I can travel to other worlds now!" said Riku.

"That's right! We should probably decide on a course right now, so I can enter it in the flight computer and show you guys around," said Tails.

"That reminds me," said Rikku, pulling out the CD," this disc has all the information we copied off Eggman's computers. There's a map in there." She handed the disc to Tails, who put it into the computer and opened the map file. They all stared at the map for a minute, then Riku spoke up.

"Traverse Town? That's where Sora probably is… we should try to make our way there eventually," said Riku.

"All right, then. The first world on our way there is called the Lylat System. Well, it's actually a system of worlds, but they're grouped under one Keyhole. The world with a keyhole would be Corneria. Should I enter it in the computer?" asked Tails.

"Yeah, let's head that way," said Riku.

"Oh, and Tails? This Master Emerald I've got here was the power source for Eggman's Egg Mecha. Maybe you can use it?" asked Sonic.

"Hmm… I've already got this ship running on seven fake Emeralds. Three for weapons, three for the engines and one for life support. But… with this, I might be able to get that main cannon powered up into a super weapon! Thanks, Sonic!" said Tails," I'll get to work on it right away!"

Progress Report:

Riku Lv.70 88 HP 9 MP

Rikku Lv.66 75 HP 15 MP

Sonic Lv.70 81 HP 13 MP

Kairi No Change

Yuna No Change

Tidus No Change

Auron No Change

Yami No Change

Sora No change

Donald No change

Goofy No change

Cloud No change

Aerith No change

Squall/Leon No change

Vincent No change

Yuffie No change

**Author's note in closing: I'm gonna keep it short and sweet, 'cause I have a Lakers game to watch in a couple hours. WOOOO! GO LAKERS! KOBE4MVP! NOTKG! NBA PLAYOFFS 2003! LOVE IT LIVE! Anyways, next chapter is Sephiroth chapter. Not much fighting, but that's okay. He'll fight a lot more in the last Sephiroth's party only chapter (The Skies of Arcadia one). Okay, I'll shut up now.**

*******************************End Chapter 12****************************


	15. Extending Portal of Darkness

Author's Note: Okay, another chapter, time to address the peoples again! But first, a couple of public service announcements: First, THIS STORY ALMOST HAS 100 REVIEWS! Holy crap, I must be doing SOMETHING right! If you're reading this, PLEASE REVIEW! I DON'T CARE IF YOU'RE A MEMBER OR NOT! Second of all, I got a free e-mail address at Yahoo.com, so send stuff there if you want. (The one I signed up with is a private one, and I'd really rather not deal with Flamers bombarding it, and I'm too lazy to change it ^_^) See my bio for the address (Scroll down a bit, I think). You can also see the force I'll call on you if you want to flame… Lastly, I signed up for a homepage, but I can't figure out the freakin' page builder (Yes, I am horribly inept with computers…) so it could be a while before I get it running. I need to hire a chief of staff for this… @_@ (No volunteers needed, I have applicants already, more in my note in closing). Now then…

**Okay, I understand my chapters are really freakin' long. It's part of why I take so d**n long to update! Now, since I can't post a chapter until I feel everything that must be said, has been said, I need a way to effectively cut the chapters in half. I'm thinkin' just stick a little advertisement in the middle so you can stop then get your spot back with CTRL+F easily. Yeah, just what I need, a place to promote the Lakers more. Well, maybe I'll let the cast plug something… we'll see. **

**Next, you need to understand that this story, believe it or not, is actually just starting to pick up. There is a reason for my madness, in the resurrecting all the dead peoples like Qui-Gon and Trieze. There was also a reason they said the light brought them back. There was also a VERY important reason Riku and co got Ansem's report 1-15 last chapter. The plot here isn't really going to reveal itself until I can get everyone to Traverse Town. That's when things really start getting interesting. They also get interesting in Sephiroth's final chapters on his own, the Skies of Arcadia chapter. Also, for those of you who thought this was that chapter, sorry, not yet. That should come right before Traverse Town. This chapter, well… it gives a couple more clues as to what exactly Ansem and his crew of villains are up to, and where they're dwelling. **

**Lastly, don't worry about character deaths. I hate character deaths. And, a lot of the minor characters discussed earlier (and some later ones) make returns later doing what Rouge, Shadow, Tails and Knuckles are doing: Serving as crew members on a ship. If you've ever played Skies of Arcadia, you'd know that a ship needs plenty of crewmembers to run smoothly. They also help a great deal in battle. Well, actually, you'll see how useful they are when Sephiroth… oops, almost gave away some of the plot. But, there will be ship battles later. FYI, ship battles are a BIG reason Skies of Arcadia is one of the awesomest RPGs ever. Trust me, that chapter should be worth the wait. Okay, this chapter should be a bit on the short side, so hopefully I didn't take too long… Here ya go.**

**Chapter 13: Extending Portal of Darkness**

Sonic, Tails, Riku, Rikku and everyone else were standing, talking in the main hall of the Ascalon, about what was going on in the coming days. Little did they know they were being watched from the rafters by a small group of three mysterious figures.

"Strange, that we should end up on the very same ship that carries a Keyblade Master," said Qui-Gon.

"Perhaps the force has a hand in this… we may want to offer our services," said Mace Windu.

"Do what you will; I'm not prepared to choose a side in this war yet," said Sephiroth.

"Very well, perhaps there is more to this than it seems," said Mace Windu.

"Remember, that last world we were on had records of the Keyblade Master bearing destruction rather than salvation," said Qui-Gon. This was true; there had been records in the ruins of a long-dead civilization telling of a Key-bearing Warrior that opened the hearts of worlds, and left them to be consumed by the darkness. 

"Let's go," said Sephiroth, and they all faded from the ship in an unnoticed flash of blue light.

On the other side of the universe, in a secluded cave in the middle of a desert, an orange seal appeared, and Sephiroth and the two Jedi appeared on the shifting sand.

"I wonder where we've ended up this time…" said Qui-Gon.

"In the middle of some desert, obviously," said Mace Windu.

"I meant the world," said Qui-Gon. Silently, he was beginning to think Obi-Wan was right about his being able to get on the counsel easily if he wanted…

"Enough. It seems like there's a sandstorm brewing. We should seek shelter," advised Sephiroth.

"Agreed," said the two Jedi. After a bit of wandering, they came across the mouth of a cave. Sephiroth's prediction had already proved itself true, so to escape the sandstorm, the trio entered the cave.

"Good thing we found this cave… that sandstorm was starting to get really bad," said Qui-Gon, shaking the sand from his robe.

"Not a moment too soon, either," agreed Sephiroth, attempting vainly to remove the sand from his feathered wing.

"It's a little dark in here, though," said Mace Windu. Suddenly, a purple flame lit in the back of the cavern, and the entire cavern was lit up, revealing a purple and white… creature of sorts, near even feet tall, standing in the back of the cave. 

"Is that better?" came a deep voice.

"Who said that?" asked Qui-Gon, as the creature's mouth hadn't moved.

"I did… the 'creature' in the back of the cave," said the voice.

"How are you speaking to us?" asked Mace.

"I am a psychic Pokemon, cloned from the cells of Mew," said the creature. At the mention of 'cloned from the cells of', Sephiroth noticeably began paying more attention to what the creature had to say.

"What's a "Mew"? And, what's a "Pokemon", for that matter?" asked Qui-Gon.

"Pokemon… are creatures from another world. They have power over 1 or 2 of seventeen classes of powers: Normal, fire, water, electric, grass, ice, fighting, poison, ground, flying, psychic, bug, rock, ghost, dragon, steel and dark. Humans and Pokemon often worked together, humans as trainers, and Pokemon as competitors, to be known as the best of the best," began the creature.

"Best what?" asked Mace Windu.

"The strongest. The most powerful. The craftiest. Trainers would catch wild Pokemon, and train them, heighten their abilities. If the trainer was skilled enough, the Pokemon would obey them in battle, trust their judgment. So, the Pokemon League was organized. Trainers would battle their teams of six Pokemon against each other, the Pokemon fighting until they fainted, until one trainer had no more Pokemon to use," explained the psychic Pokemon," These battles continued until the day the world was destroyed. By a dark force known as the heartless."

"The heartless destroyed your world too?" asked Sephiroth.

"Yes. The humans would do nothing about them, save one or two, thinking they were a new breed of dark-type Pokemon… the fools. They spent their time trying to capture them, and add them to their teams. They defeated some, unwittingly, but most of them just got their hearts stolen. I knew, as well as some of the older, smarter and more powerful Pokemon, that these little devils were the bearers of the end. However we tried, we could never get rid of them completely. In the end, the world was destroyed, and I alone made it off before it was destroyed, using my power of teleportation, and I watched as the world was converted into some sort of orb, and followed it, to a large, dark purple and black rift of some sort. It seemed to drain the very light from the space around it. There, the orb was sucked in, to who-knows-where," said the creature," I followed it down, to the surface of the rift. There was some sort of… strange liquid. I levitated over it, looking for some clues as to where our world had gone. What I found was a large hole in the ground, surrounded by a ruin-like structure of stones arranged in a circular pattern, leading down into a rocky interior of sorts. I descended the rocks, and found the cavern began to move forward at the bottom."

"This rift you speak of… I have heard of it. This rift is known as the End of the World. The Keyblade Master, a boy named Sora, entered the cavern of which you speak some time ago. Using a series of portals, from what I've heard, he made it to the interior of some kind of base. There were warps leading to many different worlds within, and then he entered a more mechanical interior," interrupted Sephiroth," He made his way to the other side by going through an opening back out above the Sea of Despair, as the ocean was called, and defeated a powerful demon guarding the entrance of Bald Mountain. From there, he navigated a narrow corridor that lead to a surreal void of sorts containing the hearts of worlds that had been consumed… there, he fought and defeated Ansem, the seeker of darkness, the King of all heartless, and the worlds that were in the cavern were restored to their original form, and the heartless neutralized. He also found the entrance of Kingdom Hearts, the core of the light, within this place of eternal darkness, and sealed it with the help of the King and fellow Keyblade Master, Mickey Mouse, and his best friend, Riku, who is also now a Keyblade Master. The two were supposedly locked within, but they have resurfaced in recent times. At least, that is the story circulating Traverse Town."

"Hmm… perhaps there is more to this 'End of the World' than meets the eye," said the telepathic Pokemon.

"Maybe we should discuss it in the morning," suggested Qui-Gon, unfolding a small, one-person sleeping mat he kept on his belt.

"Agreed," said Mace Windu, pulling out his own pocket-size sleeping mat," But first, tell us your name, Pokemon."

"Very well. My name is Mewtwo," said the creature.

"Mewtwo? I can see how they got that name…" said Qui-Gon," Anyway, it's been a long day. I'm going to get some rest," and he rolled onto his mat, Mace Windu following suit. Sephiroth and Mewtwo just leaned against the wall.

"Can't sleep?" came Mewtwo's voice in Sephiroth's mind.

"No need for me too," thought Sephiroth. As he thought, Mewtwo read his mind and got the reply.

"So, what exactly are you people, and what are you doing in the middle of this desert?" asked Mewtwo," You don't seem like the lost traveler types."

"Why don't you just read our minds?" thought Sephiroth. 

"I think I'll do that," came Mewtwo's response again," So, two high ranking members of an ancient order and an experiment-turned War Hero-turned power-hungry psychopath-turned wandering demigod? Interesting…"

"Hmph. I prefer to be thought of as more than just an experiment. I happened to be known as a living legend before I went insane, and now I'm trying to find my true fate. Somehow… you read my mind about the Jenova project, right?" asked Sephiroth.

"Yeah… what are you getting at?" wondered Mewtwo.

"I'm starting to think I may have missed something important that night in Shinra Mansion… My SOLDIER running mates, Cloud and Zack, seem to have thought so. That monster that I know as 'Mother' tricked me into thinking she was a Cetra, when she was the Calamity that fell from the Skies killing them all… what if I actually was born to a human woman?" thought Sephiroth.

"That's why you have become a wanderer, then, isn't it? To find traces of your old world, and rediscover your past," said Mewtwo.

"You're smarter than you look," acknowledged Sephiroth.

"I'm not sure if I should be flattered or offended," replied Mewtwo," But, as a fellow experiment, I have this much to say: Shape your own destiny. It doesn't matter what you were originally created for. Do what your heart tells you. I was created to win battles for Team Rocket, a powerful crime syndicate that stole others Pokemon and rare items. I turned on them and burned down their lab."

"Heh, been there, done that," thought Sephiroth with a smirk.

"There's more: I decided that all the people in the world should die; so I went off and conjured up a storm that would flood the land. A select few group of Pokemon trainers challenged my actions. Most of them were excellent trainers, and then there was this nobody who's most powerful Pokemon was a pathetic little yellow rat. He was a COMPLETE idiot. Actually, I take that back. He would've been a complete idiot except he was missing a few parts. But, that idiot was willing to sacrifice his life to stop our battle and call off the storm. And the other Pokemon used an ancient, forgotten power to revive him. Of course, in recent years he's devolved into an even less skilled trainer, but still… that's beside the point. It proved to me that there were good people in the world. Not everyone deserves to die. Think about it. Good night," said Mewtwo, who then floated into the air and went to sleep 

Sephiroth thought about what Mewtwo had said. If he had gone through with summoning Meteor, many innocent lives would have been sacrificed in the impact… back then, he had looked at it as eradicating the evil people who had betrayed the Cetra. He now realized it was his own 'mother' that did that Cetra in… and he had killed Aerith, the last of the Cetra, or so he thought, until recently when he saw her in Hollow Bastion, alive and well. Looking back, Sephiroth determined that even if he had wanted to kill everyone in Shinra, he should have done it with his Masamune. Aerith shouldn't have been slain in either case. And, if he wanted to become godlike, he now saw he had the tools to do it from the start, and all he would have to do is train. That was how Cloud and his friends grew stronger than him, so if he had done it that way in the first place, would he have attained the power he was after? But then, Meteor would have crashed into the Planet anyway. It didn't matter now… He had achieved god-like strength from the after-effects of his Safer-Sephiroth form merging with his normal one after his battle with Cloud, combining their powers, and gained the ability to teleport anyway. "There's just one thing I don't understand…" thought the one-winged angel," Even though I held back on my power, and didn't equip my restore Materia fighting Sora at Olympus, how did I lose? Perhaps… there is more to fighting than just power. That boy fought with his head. He knew I would win if he just rushed in and attacked, so he kept his defenses up and waited for an opening to strike… I could test all this, but I don't think it would be wise to have the Light's best hope questioning his own strength… if I join Ansem and his cronies, I'll get the chance anyway, although at this point, I don't think that will be happening… I owe it to Cloud, Aerith and Zack, at the very least. But, unraveling my true origin comes first," decided Sephiroth, and he too leaned against the cold cavern wall and fell asleep.

The next morning, the four awoke before the burning sun rose over the desert, and the Jedi prepared instant-breakfast food tablets-little tablets that turned into to full size meals- for everyone. Then, the conversation from the night restarted itself.

"What exactly did you mean when you said there was more to the End of the World than it seems, Mewtwo?" asked Mace.

"What if End of the World wasn't really the heart of darkness… in my travels, I have seen theories on the heartless floating around… most of them copies of a document known as Ansem's Report. In the last version of the document I had seen, which had pages 1 to 13, it stated that there were three known worlds: The world of darkness, the world of light, the present world, and then there is the world in between, which isn't really even considered a world. Being a bit of a scientist myself, based on what I saw in Ansem's fortress at the end of the world, I came up with my own theory: End of the World is neither the world of darkness, nor light, and it is not a part of the present world. It is the end of the worlds. Therefore, the 'End of the World' is really the end of the world you entered from, and the beginning of the other ones," explained Mewtwo.

"… An interesting theory," said Sephiroth.

"If this is true, and the seeker of darkness has found a way into the dark world, this heartless army may be even harder to stop than we originally thought. It sounds like we'll be needing a fleet of ships as well," said Qui-Gon. Just then, their conversation was interrupted by the sound of stomping feet and battle cries from outside the cave. They all dashed outside, and saw a green-clad boy and a blue-clad girl, both about 17 by their looks, locked in battle with a mighty Behemoth. And, from what it looked, they had both already lost a good deal of strength. 

"Link, we can't hold off this thing much longer!" cried the girl.

"I know, we didn't stand a chance for a minute… we spent most of our energy breaking out of that prison… Zelda, save yourself! I'll hold him off as long as I can!" yelled the boy, who Sephiroth assumed was Link. Just then, the Behemoth unleashed its lightning strike, knocking both of them to the ground. They now had little to no HP left.

"Should we save them?" asked Mewtwo.

"Why not? It could be fun," replied Sephiroth.

"We'll tend to the wounded," said the Jedi, moving off to carry the boy and girl back to the cave. Sephiroth and Mewtwo stepped forward and prepared to fight the Behemoth.

Boss Fight: Sephiroth and Mewtwo VS Behemoth 850/1500 HP (Link and Zelda weakened it already) 

Sephiroth drew his Masamune, and prepared for the Behemoth's attack. Just as he predicted, the Behemoth charged straight at him and attempted to gore him with its horn. Sephiroth simply leapt high over the beast's head, landing on the back of its neck, and slashed at its horn with the Masamune multiple times. The Behemoth thrashed about wildly in an attempt to throw its unwanted passenger off into the shifting sands. Just then, a blue beam of light shot forth from Mewtwo's hand. 

"Stupid creature," taunted Mewtwo, and powerful waves of psychic energy blasted forth from the mighty psychic and overwhelmed the Behemoth's simple brain, taking off a good chunk of the stupid creature's HP. Sephiroth continued to slash at the beast's horn with the Masamune. Mewtwo launched another attack, a crackling Thunderbolt, on the creature's horn, and he followed it up with a Psyburn, creating a plume of purple psychic flames burning downward on the Behemoth's head. Sephiroth kept the Behemoth stunned by following up with a flame pillar. As soon as the pillar subsided, Sephiroth hit it again with a spinning upper. As the creature began to crash to the ground out of dizziness, Mewtwo darted under its head and used Galaxy Force, creating a miniature galaxy-shaped shield of psychic energy over him, battering the Behemoth around and back up again before it hit the ground. Sephiroth then finished the battle with an Omnislash, causing the Behemoth to disperse back into a million particles of dark energy. 

"Was that supposed to be a challenge?" goaded Sephiroth, slashing the Masamune through the air before returning it to its sheath.

End Boss Fight 

"I wonder… what could the heartless army want with a couple of teenagers? If Ansem and his villain partners are sending Behemoths after them, they must be some kind of threat to the heartless," said Mewtwo.

"Maybe we should find out," replied Sephiroth, and they walked back to the cave where the Jedi had taken the injured party. When they got there, the two were in much better shape, thanks to a couple elixirs.

"So, you two are looking much better. Would you mind telling us where we are, who you are and why are the heartless after you?" began Mewtwo.

"All right…" began the girl," This place is a Kingdom known as Hyrule. It was once a prosperous place ruled by my father, the King. Then, an evil Gerudo man named Ganondorf, obtained the Triforce of Power 7 years ago, and became the near-invincible King of Evil. The Triforce is an artifact left from when the three goddesses that created our world departed back for the heavens. There are three pieces: Power, courage and wisdom. Whoever holds all three pieces will have their one wish granted. Recently, Ganondorf joined a group of villains from other worlds, called the Heartless Army. He is now one of their most powerful members."

"Ganondorf has been after us for the past seven years because we possess the remaining two pieces of the Triforce. Zelda holds the Triforce of wisdom," explained the boy.

"And Link has the Triforce of courage, as well as the sword of legend, the Master Sword," finished Zelda," We've managed to avoid Ganondorf for the past seven years because Link was trapped in the Temple of Time so his body would grow enough to handle the Master Sword, and I've been in hiding, disguised as a Sheikah warrior."

"You dress like you are still a warrior," pointed out Qui-Gon," since your father was the King, that makes you Princess Zelda, correct? Only the tiara on your head suggests your stature."

"Ganondorf discovered my identity some time after Link got out of the Temple of Time. He sent the heartless to attack us. We fought our way out, and we hoped to escape to the Spirit Temple, which is farther into the desert. So, I still have this disguise. It's easier to fight in anyway. So, what brings you to Hyrule? You don't seem like tourists, or heartless support forces."

"Just wandering about," said Sephiroth, who had been standing in the shadows of the cave until now. 

"Hey… that black wing… long silver hair, and a nine foot or longer sword… would your name happen to be… Sephiroth?" asked Link.

"How'd you know that?" asked Sephiroth.

"We heard some of Ganondorf's elite warriors talking about you in the forest. They seemed to be very afraid of what might happen if you chose to fight for the light in this chaotic struggle. They even said you were even stronger than Ganondorf!" explained Link.

"If you really are the legendary Sephiroth, will you please help us? We may have been able to defeat Ganondorf and his armies before, but now that he has the heartless at his command, we have no chance! Please?" begged Zelda.

"I am on a quest right now, to rediscover my past… and my world has been destroyed by the heartless. Maybe later," answered Sephiroth.

"We understand…" said Link dejectedly.

"If your world was destroyed, those warriors in the forest were talking about other things too: The spoke of a place called the dark world, a place beyond the End of the World, where many of the people and pieces of the worlds destroyed by the heartless go. They said that the home base of the Heartless army is also within this realm," offered Zelda.

"So, it seems there is some truth to my theory," noted Mewtwo.

"I overheard that you need a ship to get there, and you have to somehow blast your way through the massive fortress wall they have guarding the entrance. It's designed to let their fleet through when they need to, and keep others out," added Link.

"So, we need a ship now…" concluded Sephiroth.

"The last thing we overheard was that there is a world to the south of here called Arcadia. A group there called the Blue Rogues are modifying their airships, which were already technical marvels, to travel through space. If you formed an alliance with them, you night be able to get through the fortress," said Zelda.

"But, if you want to try, you'd better get going pretty soon; the threat of the airships has made that world a prime target to be added to the darkness," advised Link.

"All right then," said Mewtwo," I will fly us there." Sephiroth, Mewtwo and the Jedi were telekinetically lifted off the ground, and then the four of them flew out into space, but before they were gone, Sephiroth yelled something back down to the young Hylians.

"Try to stay alive. I may return and kill this King of Evil." 

Progress Report:

Sephiroth *Cure2-all *Regen

Qui-Gon No change

Mace Windu No change

Mewtwo Lv.79 850 HP 35 MP ;Telekinesis *Psychic *Psyburn *Energy Absorption *Thunderbolt *Blizzard *Recover *Reflect *Light Screen *Teleport *Levitate *Shadow Ball *Galaxy Force

Author's Note in closing: Well, looks like I got through another chapter in one piece. Hope I didn't lose any of you with all this stuff about what End of the World really does. Don't forget, THIS IS A FANFIC. Not what really happens, although it could, I suppose. If you don't get it yet, don't worry too much. I'll explain a little more later (I hope). Now then, about that chief of staff… this person/critter will help me run that Homepage (When I figure it out), and maybe they'll put some bloopers in after my rambling, or make some smart remarks around this area… well, here are the candidates. Please vote for one!:

**The Cheat: Hails from www.homestarrunner.com (Funniest Website EVER). A furry little yellow man. Rumored to originally come from space, he is good with computers and doesn't mind doing dirty work.**

**Mew, an ancient Pokemon. Communicates with Telekinesis. Has abilities similar to Mewtwo.**

**Felix: Main hero of Golden Sun: The Lost Age. Seems cool and collected enough to deal with my outbursts at my computer ^_^. Also seems smart enough to figure this stupid thing out.**

**E-102 Gamma: Robot that appeared in Sonic Adventure. Is a computer himself, which could be helpful…**

**So, there you have it. Vote for one, please. Next chapter, maybe I'll give you guys some bloopers. Oh, just a warning, but I'm really considering starting another 'fic. Don't worry, this one will still be updated, just… not as "fast" (Like I update fast in the first place). Or, I might not start it at all and keep devoting all my time to this one. We'll see what happens. Now, I have a Laker game to watch.**


End file.
